Back to school
by GrimCreeper
Summary: AHH! HELP! IT'S DASHI's GHOST! Nope. Not really. What's this? Hiro has been asked (no, forced) by Gogo to go back to high school and experience quality teen years! Can Hiro keep his secrets from his classmates? And don't forget his misadventures with his sons. Sequel to Mistakes. 2nd of Welcome to the family series. Art by CookYllen!
1. Realizations

**AN:**** I'M BACK!**

**So...**

**Howdy! And this is the sequel of my story, Mistakes. Now this story has an actual plot so don't fret- DASHI, WHAT IS THAT?**

**Tadashi: Ooh... Haha look what you just written on your journal...**

**Me: OMIGOD DASHI GIMME MY JOURNAL YOU PRIVACY INVADER YOU PERSONAL BUBBLE BURSTER!**

***few seconds later***

**Sorry for that. Dashi took my journal.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Realizations**

It was a year after the 'unfortunate punch incident'. Some people may call it bad luck, but Gogo hardly thought of her sons as accidents and such.

Yeah, she gets weird looks from random people when she takes the kids out, especially when she's with Hiro, because he looks like a girl and sometimes acts like one too... But that's just fetish crap for Gogo.

Okay, a year.

Finally, Kyoshi and Miko are born. They're just one month old infants, but the couple are already preparing for their first birthday. Gogo and Hiro wanted that special day to be, well, special. Especially Hiro.

Ever since the twins were born, Hiro acted more and more as an adult. He's actually thinking of starting a business. Krei offered him internship which Hiro accepted gratefully. Krei also told Hiro that they will have a deal.

Hiro shares his inventions to Krei Tech and in turn, he immediately gets half the profit. He agrees to that. He wanted his sons' life to be set.

Not only does Hiro think like a businessman, he's also taking the superhero business seriously.

After the shooting thing and Hiro dying, word got out. And so did Hiro's identity. A lot of people recognize him now, so Hiro kept his hair short and neat, and he dresses up the way Tadashi does.

Just so he wouldn't be recognized.

And last, Hiro was the best father in Gogo's eyes. She could see the way his eyes lit up every time he got home after a meeting with Krei, or saved someone.

She could see how glad he is to hold little Miko to his cheeks. She could feel an aura of happiness when he rocks tiny Kyoshi to sleep.

Hiro is now an adult. Or... Maybe not.

Deep down, Gogo knew that Hiro is still a kid. He's just sixteen. Not even of legal age yet. Hiro needs to know what it's like to be a teenager. All those college stuff made him look like a grown up, when in reality, he's just a kid.

He needs friends. Sure, Hiro had the gang, but he needed friends of his age too.

Gogo sat on the bed, thinking. She looked over to Hiro's hunched body. He was still asleep and Gogo chuckled when she saw a bit of drool on his mouth.

He's probably tired because Miko kept screaming last night, Gogo thought.

Then suddenly, and idea hit her.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled, causing Hiro to wake.

"Wha? Is Miko still crying? Or is it Kyoshi now?" He muttered.

"No!" She replied. "Hiro, I need to talk to you. About this whole... Hiro as a dad thing."

He was suddenly alert. "Don't tell me I've placed the diapers wrongly again!"

Gogo laughed. "That's not it, silly!" She lowered her gaze. "It's just... Hiro, you don't have friends."

His face scrunched up. "I have you and the gang."

"No, not that. I meant like... Friends of your age."

Hiro swallowed. "Yeah, I've noticed." His voice sounded resigned.

Gogo ruffled his hair. "I've been thinking... It's school days soon. Maybe you should enroll in a high school then come back to SFIT the next year."

"You have got to be joking," Hiro spluttered. "I can't go back to high school! Come on, I'm just a year away from starting Tadashi Industries!"

She glared at him. "Hiro, you need friends. You need to experience high school, now as a seventeen year-old kid."

He frowned. "I'm not a kid anymore. I have kids!"

"You're seventeen."

"Well, technically sixteen, but turning seventeen."

"You're not yet legally aged."

"Yeah."

"You're a minor."

"Where is this heading?"

Gogo threw up her hands in exasperation. "Ugh! You don't get it!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "It's not like you're a teenager forever! You have all the time to start your business!"

Hiro hung his head. "I don't know. I do want to go through high school again, but what about our kids? I want them to have a good life."

She smirked. "Are you forgetting that I'm a nerd too?"

Hiro gasped. "You admitted that you're a nerd! THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Krei agreed to share my invention. We still have money, idiot."

"When did this happen?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

Hiro turned his palms. "Whoa. Geez."

She sighed. "Seriously, think of yourself for once."

"Aw, fine." Hiro finally conceded. "Fine, I'll go through high school. Only if you pay my tuition fee."

"Sure," Gogo muttered. He actually found a way to let her idea backfire!

He leaned in to kiss her, but a loud cry from Tadashi's side of the room erupted.

The twins are awake.

* * *

**AN: And that's first chapter! Expect an update tomorrow... If I'm not lazy enough.**

**I'd probably update this for five days, because we have a break, and I finished my exams today.**

**Then after that, weekly updates.**

**Tadashi: Should I cheer or?...**

**Me: I dunno. You won't even make a lot of appearances. You're just an extra from Walking Dead.**

**Tadashi: I'm not a zombie...**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Tadashi: I'm a ghost.**

**Me: Yea- WHAT YOU'RE A GHOST RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IF YOU LOVE IT**

***end of random commercial***

**Check out my stories, Dear Brother and Staring. Check out the Hirogo smut version of my first story, Mistakes. **

**And lastly, check out my Big hero 6 cracks at sarah Valle, and check out the song I dedicated to Hiro and Tadashi at Jan Valle. The song is called Dear Brother.**

**Until next time. PEACE - NO DASHI. NOT ANOTHER WORD.**


	2. The enrollment

**AN: Okay, someone was asking me to respond to the reviews, but mostly I just say thank you a lot and don't give a huge speech.**

**To all those who reviewed... *drum roll* THANKS.**

**Tadashi: You're boring.**

**Me: Ouch. I'm offended.**

**Tadashi: Aw is da poow baby cwying?**

**Me: Dashi, I swear I'll murder you...**

**Also, when people give hateful comments, I flip my hair and say, "I don't give a damn. I'm an awesome, voluptuous piece of chicken dipped in pure awesomeness."**

**Nah, that's random. And here's the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The enrollment**

Let's just skip the fact on how Gogo convinced Aunt Cass, Krei, and the staff of SFIT to let Hiro go back to high school.

Most of them say that he didn't need to go back to high school. A few actually realized that Hiro needs friends of his age.

The professors didn't realize that, but they were convinced by the others to let Hiro go back. It took a few days, but they decided to grant Gogo's request (demand). Hiro will continue his studies in college next year.

So here was Aunt Cass and Hiro, waiting in line to enroll Hiro.

The school wasn't really strict. They made Hiro take the exam to see if he passes the standards. It was actually very easy, if you ask Hiro.

To the school's surprise, he perfected the exam, and Hiro was the first to ever do so in seven years.

When the school asked for Hiro's record in his past school, Aunt Cass simply dug out a form she got from Hiro's former high school.

Hiro was nervous about that. The record shows that he graduated high school already. What would the school think?

But school took it without question. Turns out, Aunt Cass gave them Hiro's record when he was a junior.

They signed countless forms and they gave a photocopy of Hiro's birth certificate. He filled up a form about himself in the registrar's office, which was quickly signed. Then Aunt Cass and Hiro moved to the accounting office to pay for his tuition.

As Aunt Cass was paying, Hiro excused himself to go to the bathroom. On the way there, he bumped into a boy who was running.

"OW!" They both yelled. The boy's books fell out of his arms and Hiro scrambled to help him.

"I'm really sorry!" Hiro quickly apologized. "I wasn't looking."

The guy bent down to pick his books as well. "Don't be. I can't even see a single thing when I was carrying this pile of books."

"Do you need help?" Hiro asked.

The boy shrugged. "I could use another hand. Just don't, you know, literally cut them off."

They burst out laughing. Hiro forgot about his bathroom needs (He didn't really need to go anyway. He just wanted to fix his clothes) and went with the boy.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked as he passed some of his books to Hiro's arms.

"I'm Hiro." He replied.

"Cool name." The guys said. "My name's Koyo. You a senior?"

"Yeah," Hiro nodded. "I guess you're a senior too, from the looks of it."

Koyo grinned. "Would be weird if I wasn't a senior. I'm so tall I actually passed for a college boy! There was this one time I went in a bar, and no one questioned me!"

Hiro also chuckled. "That is funny! At least you were so tall. When I was fourteen, I was about five feet tall!"

Koyo's eyes bulged out. " You're kidding me, right? You're kinda tall."

"No, I'm not kidding." Hiro said. "I used to bot fight, and everyone calls me "Little Boy."

Koyo patted his back. "Aww, ain't that unfortunate, bro."

They continued to walk down the hall until they reached the cafeteria. Koyo set down the books on a table and Hiro followed him.

"Well, my parents would be here soon." Koyo said. "Nice to meet you, Hiro. I'll see you on Facebook and Twitter?"

Hiro laughed. "Count on it, bro."

They exchanged account names and numbers and gave each other a bro hug. Hiro waved goodbye and went back to the accounting office.

Aunt Cass was waiting for him with an angry face. "Where have you been, young man? I've been waiting for you for decades!"

"I was only gone for a few minutes." He replied. "I bumped into a guy and I helped him carry his books afterwards."

"You made a friend?" Aunt Cass said excitedly. "Gogo's right!"

Hiro laughed. "Yeah, Koyo and I are kinda friends now. Should we get my books? I promised him that we'll be talking online. And I miss Kyoshi and Miko."

Aunt Cass smiled and ruffled her nephew's hair. "Alright."

They gathered the rest of Hiro's school things and hurried home.

* * *

When they got home, Hiro had a big smile on his face. Gogo was on the bed, with their kids. The twins were awake and were wriggling as Gogo kissed their foreheads.

"Hiro! How was enrollment?" She asked.

Hiro went over to her and sat on the bed. He leaned over to her and kissed her softly. "I met a guy named Koyo today."

Gogo chuckled. "He has a funny name."

"What's so funny about his name?"

Gogo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that koyo means 'Korean frozen yoghurt'."

Hiro snickered then calmed down. He smiled at the twins' faces. It was a bit hard to tell them apart, but they found out that Miko is a bit noisier than Kyoshi.

Kyoshi was a quiet little midget. Miko loved to wake his parents up in the middle of the night. But another way to tell them apart? Kyoshi is shorter than his brother. And another way to tell them apart is that they dress up Miko in green, and Kyoshi in blue.

Kyoshi was snuggling into his father's arm. Hiro smiled and picked him up. As he rocked the little boy, Gogo noticed that all the traces of his youthful face disappeared.

She picked up Miko and glanced at the mirror.

She didn't see herself. She saw a loving mother, holding her child close to her.

The twins turned them both into different persons. Gogo could see that it changed them for the better.

"I guess we really look different now, huh?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah." Gogo said. "We changed a lot since the twins came. But for some reason, I don't miss my former life without them."

Hiro smiled. "I told you. These guys are a blessing."

They both set down the infants on the bed. The little guys were fast asleep.

Hiro and Gogo smiled at their kids. Yes, they were changed for the better.

* * *

**AN: This chapter seems longer. But if not, then damn it!**

**I just couldn't resist putting the cheesy scene. But it was sweet when Gogo and Hiro get so sentimental about their kids...**

**Tadashi: You're so sappy I'm gonna die!**

**Me: But I thought you were dead!**

**Tadashi: I was.**

**Me: Does that mean, that you came back to life?**

**Tadashi: *smirks* What do you think?**

**Me: OMIGOSH RUN FOR YOUR DEAR LIVES THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IS STARTING**


	3. The rest of summer vacation

**AN: *sing song* I should update! AND OMIGOD POPE FRANCIS IS IN MY COUNTRY! AND ON MY BIRTHDAY TOO!**

**Okay, so I'm not turning fourteen until Sunday, but yeah.**

**I planned on Hiro's first day, then thought, 'Nah. I'll just highlight the fact that Hiro would want to spend the rest of summer vacation with his family.'**

**So, this is gonna be a bit cute, even if I had no real plot for this chapter...**

**Tadashi: That is it! Author, you need ideas. *grabs Me and hangs her by the legs***

**Me: Ah! Dashi let me go!**

**Tadashi: No. You need to look for a different angle.**

**Me: *groan* How can you even hold me? You're dead!**

**Tadashi: I'm a zombie! Of course I can hold you!**

**Me: **

**Tadashi: **

**Me: OMIGOD DON'T EAT MY BRAINS OR ELSE I'LL BREAK OUT MY PEASHOOTER ON YOU**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The rest of summer vacation **

It's only a week until the first day of school. Hiro was actually excited. He would see his friend Koyo again.

He and Koyo became the best of friends in a short span of time. They knew each other very well. Okay, maybe Hiro knew Koyo well.

Koyo doesn't know that Hiro is a father, a college student, and most importantly, the leader of Big Hero 6.

Hiro found out that his friend was addicted to comics, just like Fred. And worse, Koyo supported the Big Hero 6 fandom.

After the shooting incident with Hiro, a comic tribute to the team of superheroes were released. They were a bunch of fanfics.

The names they gave Hiro and the gang were even more ridiculous.

Gogo was called Swift. Wasabi was called Laserman. Honey Lemon was called The Bomb. Fred was called Zilla (Hiro didn't find anything unfitting about the name, but it's still pretty stupid). Baymax was dubbed Marshmallow!

Then Hiro, well, everyone called him Hero. Kind of a pun, really.

Koyo got Hiro to read some comics. It was horrible, but in Koyo's eyes, they were awesome.

In the comic, they thought Wasabi and Gogo were together (Hiro mentally puked at the thought). Also, they portrayed Hiro as the most useless among the team, because all he did was ride Baymax in a fight.

Hiro was very insulted. But then again, no one really knew about Big Hero 6. This is just what they perceive the team to be.

He couldn't blame them. Hiro told his friends to be more careful of their identities, and never imply that they were involved in superhero business.

Of course, only a few people know who they really were.

Abigail Callaghan, Alistair Krei, Cass Hamada and Gogo's parents were the only outsiders who knew their secret. There's also the matter of Robert Callaghan.

Believe it or not, it was Callaghan who suggested that the Big Hero 6 were great for back up. The police believed him and soon enough, the police relied on Hiro and his friends. Only a few officers also know about their identities.

One of them was Officer Gerson, the guy who didn't believe Hiro's story about the stolen microbots. Next was a military officer, Sergeant Hiroshi. There was also Officer Bleak and Chief Gaski.

But that's it. Hiro decided that they don't need anymore outsiders to know.

He sighed. Koyo wanted to meet Big Hero 6. Little did he know, he already got his wish.

A loud cry interrupted Hiro's train of thoughts. He smiled a bit before heading towards the twins' crib.

Miko was crying. Kyoshi was also beginning to groan. Hiro shook his head and picked up Miko. His cries lessened a bit.

"You know, you just love annoying me, don't you?" Hiro told his son. Miko looked at his father curiously. Hiro laughed and kissed his son's forehead. "You look like you understand me already. You'll be one mad genius when you grow up."

Kyoshi suddenly cried too. Hiro groaned. "Oh, come on! I can't carry you both!"

Aunt Cass suddenly ran up the stairs. "Is everything okay? Why are they crying?"

Hiro shrugged. "I think they're hungry. I could hear Miko's stomach grumbling."

Aunt Cass nodded. "Okay. I'll fix up some milk for the kiddos, sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Hiro set down Miko beside his brother. They were both crying and staring at their dad. Hiro began to make silly faces and they quieted down a bit.

Aunt Cass returned with two bottles. She silently sniggered at Hiro's stupid expressions. She smiled slightly. She couldn't believe that her nephew was all grown up."

"Here," She handed him the bottle. Hiro took it and began to feed his kids, holding up both bottles.

"Gogo will be home soon." Aunt Cass said.

"Uh huh." He replied. "I hope Krei likes her new bike."

"I'm sure he will," Aunt Cass said. "I mean, what's not to like? It's a bike that goes for 180 mph!" She began making whirring noises.

"Oh, and I'm making lunch! What do you want? I'll get it fixed up as soon as the customers in the cafe lessened."

"That's okay," Hiro answered. "I'll take the twins and Gogo out for lunch. You need to get back in the cafe."

Aunt Cass hurried back down the stairs and Hiro continued on holding up the bottles for his sons. The two kids drunk their milk hungrily and he grinned at his sons' enthusiasm.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps. He turned to see Gogo drop her bag on the bed. She sighed tiredly.

"How was the meeting?" Hiro asked. He withdrew the bottles from Kyoshi and Miko's mouth. He picked up Kyoshi and began to pat his back.

"Krei liked it!" She said excitedly. She picked up Miko and patted his back. The twins gave a chorus of burps and Hiro and Gogo laughed.

"You're in then?" Hiro said.

"Yeah." Gogo replied.

"Great," He answered. "I'm taking you and the twins out for lunch today."

Gogo stared at him disbelievingly. "What if one of your future classmates see you?"

Hiro grinned. "Nah. We teenagers tend to forget people we see in restaurants."

"Basically, you guys are ADHD." Gogo stated blankly.

He laughed out loud and put Miko back in the crib. He weaves through the clothes of the twins and grabbed a matching green hoodie and brown pants. He dressed up Miko.

Gogo also asked Hiro to get a blue hoodie and brown pants as well and fixed up Kyoshi.

Hiro grabbed his skinny jeans and cardigan jacket. It was weird because Hiro noticed that he did look a bit like Tadashi.

"You ready to go out?" He asked Gogo.

Gogo grinned and took her jacket. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

They went to an Italian restaurant. Hiro drove on the way there. When they got out of the car with the kids, people around them began giving weird looks.

It might be because Gogo looked like a lesbian and Hiro looked like a girl. It might be the fact that Hiro looked younger. Or maybe, it was the fact that Hiro and Gogo were carrying kids.

Damn judgmental people.

They made their way to the entrance and a waiter approached them.

"Table for two." Hiro said, adjusting his grip with Kyoshi. The waiter showed them to their table and they sat down and had a look on the menu. Gogo caught the eye of an old lady who was giving a disapproving stare.

"You know, it's kind of annoying that a lot of people are staring at us like we're from Mars." Gogo said.

Hiro looked up. "Oh, don't mind them. They're just people who know nothing about us."

At that, most people who were looking at them averted their gazes. Gogo grinned at Hiro who shrugged.

They placed their orders before placing the twins on the stroller. Hiro's phone suddenly rang. He glanced at Gogo apologetically.

"A call from Krei." He said. Some people glanced at him. Hiro rolled his eyes and answered.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Krei. I'm kinda having lunch with my family."

"Oh," Krei answered. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I would like to tell you that Project Baymax is a success! Many hospitals are purchasing your brother's invention and we're making millions, no, billions of dollars!"

"That's great!" Hiro replied. "When should I be getting my share, then?"

"Next week," Krei said. "How does Thursday sound? You think you could make it at around noon?"

"Sorry, but I have school, remember?"

"Oh, right." Krei cleared his throat. "I suppose Saturday wouldn't hurt. But I must also tell you that a comic company bought a Baymax and interrogated me about Big Hero 6."

Hiro smacked his forehead. "You didn't tell them anything, right?"

"No," Krei said. "I told them that I was very busy and should not be bothered by silly interviews about comics."

"Good." Hiro explained. He told Krei that he needed to hang up now and bid each other farewell.

Their meal arrived, and after lunch, Hiro and Gogo went home. Tomorrow he was going to buy his stuff for school.

And Hiro is really excited.

* * *

**AN: The ending sucked a lot, but I'm sleepy now. But next chapter, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!**

**Well, tomorrow, expect a new chapter, but I really need to sleep now.**

**Me: No Dashi. No brains for you.**

**Tadashi: Aww...**

**Me: Besides, I thought you were a ghost! How can you be a zombie?**

**Tadashi: Well, you see, there was this portal which I went in and- *begins to tell a story that I probably don't care about* **

**That's about it... Check out my channels in Youtube: Jan Valle and Sarah Valle. Check out my other stories and...**

**Check out my deviantart! It's at .com, so just press this if it turns into a link.**

**Well, peace out.**


	4. First day

**AN: SCREAM! UPDATE! IT'S HIRO'S FIRST DAY IN SCHOOL!**

**To answer OmnimonAllDelete, yes. It's possible to go back to school. Besides, Aunt Cass gave the school Hiro's _junior_ records.**

**Anyway, did someone check out my deviantart besides Phinbellafan2298? I dunno I was just eager to please people.**

**The horoscope told me that I was supposedly spontaneous and loved the approvals of people...**

**Tadashi: Well, aren't you even more weird today?**

**Me: Well, aren't you a nerd?**

**Tadashi: Nice comeback! Did you think about it in the bathroom.**

**Me: You are blind. Didn't you read the sentences above? I'M SPONTANEOUS BITCH**

* * *

**Chapter Four: First day**

The rest of summer vacation, Hiro was excited. But now that it's first day, Hiro's sweating even more than a water buffalo.

"What if they find out I have kids?" He asked Gogo nervously.

"Then tell them that Kyoshi and Miko are your nephews," Gogo answered in a bored tone.

Hiro was currently showering and asking questions at the same time. As he put shampoo on his hair, he asked again.

"What if they find out that I'm part of Big Hero 6?"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Gogo yelled. She stormed in the bathroom and Hiro shouted, "Hey! Get away, I'm taking a bath!"

"I can see that," She said sarcastically. Then she glared at him. "Seriously, you need to stop panicking. The more you get nervous about it, the more people become suspicious about you!"

"Yeah, but still." Hiro insisted. "Ugh. Why did I even agree to this?"

"Because you love me," Gogo replied, smirking. "And will you hurry up? You'll get late on your first day!"

"Get out of the bathroom first!"

She rolled her eyes and went out. Hiro finished cleaning up and stepped out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Gogo turned red when she saw him.

Now, you might think of Hiro as the same scrawny kid from before, but he turned into a slightly-built 16 year-old. And even though Gogo sees him shirtless for just about everyday, it's still weird to see him like that.

Hiro smirked. "Like what you see?"

"You wish, nerd." She answered, throwing his clothes at him.

"I'll be downstairs." She added and went down the staircase.

He chuckled lightly and put on his shirt, his boxers and a pair of blue jeans. He grabbed his cardigan sweater from his chair and put it on. Hiro sat on the bed and began putting on a pair of socks and his sneakers. He fixed his hair a bit.

Then he looked at the crib of his sons. They were still asleep and Hiro walked over to them and kissed their foreheads.

Then he looked at his computer, where his old robot, Megabot sat. He didn't know what he was doing when he put the robot in his backpack.

"Are you ready to go?" Gogo suddenly asked. She was at the top of the staircase.

"One sec." Hiro said. He went to the Tadashi side of the room and grabbed his brother's cap and fit it on his head.

"What's with the cap?" Gogo questioned. "You're not really going for the looks of your brother, right?"

"I always wanted to be like my brother." He answered. "I should get going."

He stepped up and kissed her. Now this kiss wasn't like their usual soft kisses. Gogo could feel Hiro's nervousness. This kiss was a kiss asking for reassurance.

She pulled away. "You'll be fine. You're Hiro Hamada. You're a fighter." She punched his shoulder.

Hiro muttered an 'ow' and rubbed the spot she punched. "Yeah, yeah. See you."

He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. They went down and as Hiro left home, he mouthed an 'I love you' to Gogo.

He started his car and drove to San Fransokyo High.

* * *

The moment Hiro stepped out of his car, a lot of students already glanced at him. He could see the guys in varsity jackets size him up. They were muttering and nodding at each other.

Girls that look like owls drowning in make-up winked at him. The nerds simply looked up from their books before turning their attention back to what they're reading.

Hiro flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and to his relief, it was Koyo.

"Koyo!" Hiro said. They bro-hugged and fist bumped.

"Man, I'm glad to see you." Hiro said in relief. Koyo grinned cheekily and steered him away from the parking lot.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends." Koyo said.

Hiro fidgeted with the hem of his sweater. "What if they don't like me?"

"What? Someone not liking Hiro? You're a pretty cool guy." Koyo said with a laugh and a pat on the back.

They arrived at the lockers. A lot of students were noisy. Just like any typical high school, there were kids shoved into lockers, couples making-out, lockers loaded with paint bombs and a lot more.

Koyo dragged him to a place where a bunch of people were talking. Okay, the two girls were talking but a guy just leaned against the lockers, reading a book.

"Hey guys, this is Hiro!" Koyo yelled.

The brown-haired girl shook Hiro's hand. She wore huge pink glasses. She reminded Hiro of Honey Lemon.

"Hi! I'm Sasha, I've heard so much about you!" She exclaimed.

The black-haired girl chuckled and said, "Don't get freaked out with Sasha. She's like that all the time."

She shook Hiro's hand too. "My name's Mei, and that dork over there is my twin brother, Jin."

Jin looked up from his book. Hiro could see the bags on his eyes. Jin wore a leather jacket and had a piercing on his lip.

"Sup?" He asked. "Koyo wouldn't shut up about you."

He also offered his hand to Hiro. "I hope you're not a comic addict. I've had enough shit from Koyo's fangirling over Big Hero 6."

"Yeah," Hiro said, scratching the back of his neck. "I read some comics but I just don't find them appealing."

Koyo gasped. "WHY? BH6 is effing awesome!" Then he switched to all out fangirling mode. "I mean, last week, Krei Tech released the Baymax! Marvel, you know, the company, bought one! They tried to interview Krei but he denied!"

Then he said, "I'm betting that the guy who invented Baymax is Hero."

Hiro wanted to say, "Oh great! Close enough answer, but Tadashi is dead! I'm actually the useless guy in the purple suit!" But, he kept his mouth shut.

Jin rolled his eyes and Sasha and Mei snickered at Koyo. Suddenly, Hiro remembered that he had to get his schedule and locker number.

"Guys, I need to get my schedule," He said. Jin grabbed his arm before Koyo could speak.

"I'll take you to the office." Jin muttered.

They walked down a few halls. There was an awkward silence between them and Hiro tried to ease the atmosphere.

"So..." He began. "Which people should I steer clear off?"

Jin shoved his hands in his pockets. "There's Jake. He's a huge douche. Blonde hair, varsity jacket, and a mean smile. That's him.

"There's Li, too. He's part of the student council. Somehow, he could always find something on you that violates the school rules. Huge glasses, gelled brown hair and braces.

"Stay away from Patty. She's Jake's girlfriend. She's shy, and a lot of us suspect that Jake beats her up. Lots 'o people try to get her to break up with him, but she manages to keep on loving him.

"There's Mr. Fujitika. Nasty teacher. Gives everyone but Li detention. Teaches Calculus. He's bad to jocks, which is okay, but a lot of us nerds try to please him.

He blew a breath. "But I don't. I don't give a damn about what he thinks."

Hiro nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Just don't make enemies. Don't show any punk attitude. Never make eye contact." Jin replied. "But if you don't want to get bullied, stay away from me and my friends. We're nerds and no one likes us. You want a good rep? Blend in with the pops."

"I don't really care about my reputation," Hiro said. "I'm a nerd too, and I always get bullied for being a know-it-all."

"You used to bot fight." Jin said. "Not many nerds have the guts to do that."

"Yeah, well, I used to." Hiro muttered. "I would always get close to being beaten up by those people I defeat. But then my brother would come and save me. I actually got arrested once!"

Jin nodded. "I didn't know you have a brother. What's he doing now?"

"He died."

"Well, I would say sorry for your loss, but you're probably tired of that crap," Jin replied. "That's rough, buddy."

Hiro grinned. "Hey, you're not a total nerd, you know. You're pretty cool."

Jin shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."

They finally reached the office and Hiro asked for his schedule.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Hiro Hamada."

The lady handed him his schedule and his locker number. They made their way back to the lockers.

"What's your elective?" Jin asked as they walked back.

"Robotics," Hiro replied.

"Great, we're classmates. I think Koyo also took robotics as his elective, but I think it was mainly because of his addiction with Big Hero 6."

Hiro and Jin looked for the locker number 318. It was just beside Jin's own locker. Hiro opened his locker and dumped his stuff in.

He looked at Megabot and pondered if he should put it in the locker, but decided not to. He got up and the bell soon rang.

They met with the rest of their friends in front of the restrooms.

"First class?" Mei asked Hiro.

He glanced at his schedule. "It's Chemistry."

Mei nodded. "You're with me and Koyo. Don't worry, we've got your back, just in case you're horrible with Chem."

"I'm horrible with Chem."

"Okay then."

They split up and headed to their own classes.

* * *

**AN: I'm updating much longer chapters... But that's all in today's work!**

**This is Hiro's schedule BTW:**

**Chemistry**

**Calculus**

**History**

**Lunch**

**Robotics**

**English**

**Gym**

**I'm too lazy to write the names of the teachers or the time, but that's the sequence, and I have to remember which people Hiro would have classes with.**

**Expect a chapter tomorrow or maybe later, after I get over my boredom and check out my deviantart account at .com, and my YouTube channels: Jan Valle and Sarah Valle.**

**Read my other stories and for those who do not now about the prequel, read Mistakes first.**

**I'm also starting a one-shot series which centers on Kyoshi and Miko a lot. And they'll be hilarious!**

**Tadashi: YARR I'll eat you!**

**Me: AH! PEASHOOTER SAVE ME**


	5. Chemistry class sucks

**AN: I'm not supposed to be updating but I want to?...**

**Okay, this chapter would be Hiro's experience in Chemistry class and it would be really bad. But then again, what do you study in chem when you're a senior? I don't really know. I'm a sophomore.**

**So I'd probably relate stuff about the particulate nature of matter which I forgot already but now I remember it. My teacher drilled it in our minds.**

**Me: Haha I now own Disney!**

**Tadashi: Gasp! What did you do?**

**Me: Relax, I was lying.**

**Without further ado, read on!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Chemistry Class sucks and so does Calculus**

"Hello! My name is Mr. Kenji and I'm the chemistry teacher for senior high!"

Mr. Kenji is a perky, middle-aged man who wore Harry Potter glasses. He had black hair and blue eyes and a kind smile that suggests that he might be the best teacher you meet. Now, Hiro won't judge immediately. Some people who look nice can sometimes be monsters in disguise.

Like a certain professor in prison...

But then again, Callaghan has his reasons.

"We'll first be discussing the particulate nature of matter..." The teacher droned on and Hiro blocked out the sound.

He opened his journal and read the last page, which read Mistakes. Pasted on the page was the picture of the ultrasound of Kyoshi and Miko. Hiro caressed the picture and turned the pages back again.

He found the page dedicated to Tadashi. He touched the flower taped to the paper and exhaled slowly. He went to a blank sheet of paper and began to write a new journal entry: His first day.

He finished a few sentences when Mr. Kenji stopped in front of him. "Mr. Hamada! What seems to be more interesting in that notebook than the blackboard?"

Hiro shrugged. "Do you want me to answer honestly? I just find the green in my notebook more interesting than the green of the blackboard."

The whole class snickered and Koyo whispered, "Ooh! Burn!"

The teacher turned red. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my class!"

Hiro shrugged again. "I'm sorry, sir. But I just can't concentrate."

Mr. Kenji slapped his forehead. "I'll let this slip, Mr. Hamada, but don't you ever do something not related in my class ever again!"

As the teacher turned around, Hiro muttered to Koyo, "What about sitting? That's not related to the lesson."

Koyo muffled his laughter and Hiro began to listen to Mr. Kenji's lesson. He seriously needed to consult Honey Lemon for this.

* * *

"There are four components of the particulate nature of matter. These are the keywords so that they'll be easy to remember. One: tiny particles. Two: Forces between particles. Three: Empty spaces. Four:..."

Hiro's mind began to wander again. He thought about the meeting with Krei on Saturday. He was excited to get half the profit for selling the Baymax to people.

The huggable robot began to rise in popularity, especially in hospitals. In just a week, 20 019 Baymax robots had been sold to different cities, hospitals and industries.

If Tadashi was still alive, he would've been very happy.

Finally, the bell rang and Hiro went to his second class. And boy, was he nervous.

* * *

Mr. Fujikita looked ratty.

Yep. Ratty describes him.

He had red hair, a pointy nose, sharp-looking shoulders and very thin limbs. His hair was gelled back and he had a wispy red mustache.

Ratty indeed.

This time, Hiro was willing to pay attention to. He was actually pretty good in Math, because if he wasn't, how the heck did he become a robotics prodigy? But he forgot a lot of stuff in Calculus, okay, just a few, because he used them in robotics, but he needed to jump start his brain.

Worse, he didn't have any classes with his friends. He was completely alone in this subject.

Hiro sat in the front row, so that he'll be able to pay more attention to the teacher. Beside him was a boy in braces with gelled hair.

Shit. It's Li.

To his right, a girl with blonde hair and intelligent-looking green eyes sat. She was writing in her notebook something and Hiro read her name on the cover.

Patty.

Okay, he is in serious trouble.

Patty and Li are two people he shouldn't even go near to, because they're off-limits. Especially Patty. What if he dropped a ballpen, and she picked it up and he said thanks? Would Jake freak out about it.

He rubbed the temples of his head and let out a shaky breath.

Mr. Fujikita began writing in big letters: DIFFERENTIAL CALCULUS. Hiro took out his notebook and began taking notes. Great. He knew something about the lesson.

Suddenly, the teacher called him. "You in the cap, take that thing off your head in my class!"

Hiro flinched at the tone of his voice and took off the cap. He turned red as some people snickered at him.

"I'm sorry, sir." He mumbled.

Then Mr. Fujikita said, "What's your name, boy?"

"Hi- Hiro Hamada, sir."

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, what is differential calculus?"

Hiro thought for a second. Did he use this kind of calculus in robotics? He really didn't know...

Wait, calculus is like algebra, only it is a bit more complex! Then he remembered it. Calculus mainly focused on functions. And differential calculus is the study of the rates at which quantities change!

He told the teacher his answer. Mr. Fujikita raised his eyebrows. "Took you long enough, but you are correct, Mr. Hamada."

He slumped in his seat and sighed in relief. Patty looks over to him in pity. "Well, that sure is tough for you."

Hiro considered if he should answer. It's a bit rude not to talk back to her. "Yeah. Good thing I remembered what Calculus is."

The conversation ended at that and the time soon passed and Hiro was heading to History class, another class that he wasn't good at.

He was going to find his friends when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Patty.

"What class do you have next?" She asked.

"History." Hiro answered.

Patty brightened. "Great! Can I tag along with you? I have that class too."

"I-uh... Sure, I guess."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the class. In that class, he didn't see anyone he knew again. Bummer.

He sat down in the middle and Patty sat beside him. Hiro was a bit confused on as to why Patty would want to sit next to him, or why she would even talk to him.

"Um look, I don't want any trouble with-" Hiro began.

Patty cut him off. "Oh, I forgot! My name's Patty, but you probably know that because Jake's my boyfriend."

Hiro noticed that a light disappeared in her eyes when she said Jake's name. He looked down and sighed. "Please. I don't want to get in trouble with your boyfriend, so will you please stay away from me?"

Patty frowned. "Why would I? It's not like Jake controls my life." She clenched her fists. "And he's not in charge of who I'm friends with. Ever since he became my boyfriend, most of my friends left me and I've had trouble in making friends because you're all afraid of Jake."

"Why don't you break up with him?" Hiro asked. "The relationship does not make you comfortable anymore."

She sighed. "I know that I should break up with him. But what good reason do I have? I need reason, and not just because I don't like him anymore."

Hiro nodded. "Well, I hope you find a reason." He grinned.

Patty smiled back, a genuine smile. "I think I might have found one."

He nodded and Patty offered her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends."

He shrugged and turned his attention to the teacher who entered the class. They started discussing World History about Mesopotamia.

Hiro couldn't wait for the class to end. It was time to devise a plan to keep his secrets. It was time for lunch.

* * *

**AN: I think this chapter is shorter.**

**I'm just not great when it comes to classes. I even have to research calculus and reading it makes my brain turn into mush!**

**But I hope you like this chapter.**

**And guess who has a crush on Hiro!**

**In the next chapter, it would be lunch period and it's going to be horrible... You can guess why. And in the chapter after that would be... robotics class! So I have to research again.**

**The robotics class is about basic robotics only. You know, names of wires, cranks, technology that you can use... Bear with me, I know nothing about this class.**

**So if you guys know anything, please submit suggestions in reviews, because I need them.**

**It's not like I'm starting basic robotics until I'm a senior.**

**Yes, we might study robotics in senior high but that's in my school. We're not even sure if it would be implemented, but a number of students want to try robotics, so our school might include them in senior high.**

**If anyone asks, this school is in the Philippines only.**

**And this school is an all-girls school, so sorry bros. **

**I'm not telling you guys the name of my school so if you want to know just PM me.**

**Tadashi: You want to take that class?**

**Me: Yes! Can you teach me? *Tadashi face***

**Tadashi: I think this idea is better in theory...**

**Me: Ouch. Just ouch.**

**PEACE OUT BROS! *suddenly turned into Pewdiepie and you guys can pretend that it's normal***


	6. Jake the dog and Hiro the bone

**AN: Last night, we watched a concert. For you Filipinos, I bet you know who Bamboo is, and he performed LIVE in my school!**

**OMFG I TOUCHED HIS HAND AND WE MADE EYE CONTACT!**

**But yeah, it was awesome last night. My voice is hoarse from screaming, and I find it weird that my school always gets people who are popular nationwide to play. We actually had SILENT SANCTUARY play in our high school dance!**

**Speaking of high school dance... Nah. It's a secret.**

**Tadashi: Why is your school so awesome?**

**Me: I dunno. But school is fun when the nuns aren't around...**

**Tadashi: I MUST GET IN THIS SCHOOL!**

**Me: What? You want to disguise as a girl and go?**

**Tadashi: Aww... Why are people so sexist nowadays? Do girls only get the fun?**

**Me: Sexist? Did you just call us girls SEXIST? Says the guy whose male ancestors consider girls as worthless beings!**

**Crowd: OOH BURN!**

**Tadashi: Okay, fine. You win. You're not sexist at all.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Jake the dog and Hiro the bone**

Sasha and Koyo were waiting for Hiro outside the classroom. Koyo put an arm around Hiro's shoulder and steered him away.

"How was class without us?" He asked.

"Fine." Hiro answered. "Calculus was kinda bad. I mean, I was sitting in the middle of Li and Patty!" He furiously whispered.

"Yikes." Sasha said. "You didn't talk to Patty, right?"

Hiro remained silent. Sash gasped. "You didn't! Jake's gonna freak. You gotta brace yourself."

He gulped. "Kay then. I'm just going to grab something."

He unslung his backpack and reached in for Megabot and put it secretly in his hoodie. He grabbed the controller and they resumed walking.

"What was that?" Koyo asked.

"Nothing." Hiro said.

They reached the cafeteria and found Jin and Mei already sitting on a table and either writing or reading. They sat down and began to eat their lunch.

Except for Hiro. He didn't have packed lunch so he decided to buy instead. He told his friends that he would get his food and got in line.

Hiro grabbed a tray and waited for his turn. The cafeteria lady scooped a pile of... I-don't-really-know-what-it-is-but-I-think-it's-mush on his tray. He made a face before paying for his food, of he can even call it that. He was about to go when a hand grabbed the scruff of his cardigan sweater.

"You're Hiro Hamada, right?!" A blonde guy with a mean, evil face glared at him. Hiro recognized him. Jake.

"Yes." He murmured. "Do you want anything?"

Jake cocked his fist. "You know what I want? Stay away for my girlfriend!" He punched Hiro's face and his tray of food spilled over his shirt. He fell to the ground and people around him laughed.

"Will you look at that?" Jake laughed. "He's nothing but a wimp! Get up, Zero!"

Hiro clenched his fist. He wouldn't let himself be bullied. His old high school days flashed before his eyes, and he remembered the way people bullied him, just because he was smarter than them.

Smarter. Robotics prodigy. _Megabot._

He reached into his hoodie and pulled out the bot and the controller just in time Jake kicks his stomach. Hiro stood up quickly and his hands fiddled over the remote control. The tiny robot moved and began crawling up Jake's pants and he screams in annoyance and tries to get the bot off.

Meanwhile, people are staring in shock at Hiro. His mean smile of satisfaction was actually scary. Even Jake's friends couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, someone yelled, "STOP!"

Hiro stopped controlling the bot and Jake froze in his tracks. Patty walks over to Jake and slaps him in the face. His looks at her, astonished.

"We're done." Patty said. People gasped.

Jake stared at her. "What?"

"I said we're through!" Patty yelled. "I'm sick of you! I never even got friends anymore! Guess what? You don't control my life! That's the final straw! I'm breaking up with you!"

Jake tries to take her hand. "But Patty, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Well, protect my ass motherfucker! You're doing nothing but caging me!" She yanks back her hand and kneads him where the sun does not shine.

Patty grabs Hiro's hand and pulls him away from a sad-looking Jake. Hiro held onto his bot, silently thanking that he actually thought to bring the bot.

Patty sat down with their group and asked them, "Can I please stay with you guys? I really need friends. Real friends."

Sasha smiled. "Of course, you're welcome here."

"As long as Jake doesn't bother us," Jin muttered.

Patty smirked. "Trust me. I'm pretty close to his parents, and Jake's afraid of his dad."

Mei shrugged. "The more the merrier, I guess." Then she beamed at Hiro. "By the way, what was that thing you used on Jake?"

"Oh," Hiro showed them Megabot. "I, uh, used to bot fight about three years ago."

Patty stared at him. "You bot fight?"

Jin grinned. "I told him that most nerds are to pussy to try it."

Mei gasped. "You grinned. You actually grinned. OMFG WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BRO?"

They all grinned and laughed. Patty looked at Hiro and smiled. He smiled back. She sighed. "It feels good to have friends again. I haven't laughed like this in years!"

"Joys of having friends." Hiro said. He thought, _I never had the chance to laugh like this at all._

"So, you in for a bot fight?" Koyo asked. "I just got a bot, and I wanna try it out."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Where did you get your bot?"

Koyo shrugged. "Vile Industries. They sell a wide collection of battle bots!"

Hiro put a hand on his chin. "I gave up bot fighting. I always get almost beaten up. There's this guy named Yama,and he took bot fighting seriously. I ruined his record of being the best bot fighter in San Fransokyo."

Jin gasped. "That makes you the best bot fighter!"

"I don't really know," Hiro replied. "I don't bot fight anymore. There might be another bot fighter who holds that record now."

"But you haven't been defeated when you quit, right?" Koyo said excitedly.

"Well, yeah."

He grinned like a maniac. "Then you still hold that record. You're still the best bot fighter in San Fransokyo!"

Jin looked at Hiro. "Seriously, you have to play again. Maybe this Saturday, we can roll."

Hiro remembered his meeting with Krei. "Sorry guys, but I'm not available on Saturday. Friday night?"

"You're on!" Koyo yelled.

Then Hiro smiled. "We'll need a getaway, though. Just cautious. We might run into another bot fighter who's sore on losing."

The three girls glanced at each other with exasperated expressions. Boys.

"And we need lots of money!" Jin added.

Hiro whooped. "Yeah! And where should we meet?"

Mei grumbled something under her breath and said. "Oh come on, you guys can talk about it tomorrow. Now finish your food, the break's almost over!"

Hiro smiled to himself as he finished his not-really-food. He was excited to start bot fighting again, though, he suspected he would probably get lectures from Gogo and ear-pulling from Aunt Cass.

And more importantly, he was excited for his robotics class.

* * *

**AN: People from Fanfiction are actually greeting me! **

**Anyways, it's my birthday today asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm! SCREAM!**

**GASP! I'M FOURTEEN! TIME TO BE MATURE!**

**...**

**Eh, who am I kidding? My mind's mature enough... I'm so green-minded. Seriously, I lost my innocence when I was ten!**

**I've been so dirty-minded ever since...**

**Tadashi: Happy birthday to you!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Tadashi: You belong to the zoo! I'm the monkey and Hiro's the donkey... AND... the gorilla is you! HAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Real mature, Dashi. Real mature.**


	7. Defying the laws

**AN: To all those guys who reviewed me their greetings, thanks. I know I've replied to you but I wanna double thank everyone of you.**

**So I had to study basic robotics on this chapter. **

**Hiro's elective is actually basic robotics, as opposed to his major, which is advanced robotics. Robotics is actually a branch of engineering, which is why I connected calculus to robotics in the former chapter, but I still can't figure out the relationship of these subjects, but the quantities changing kinda relates to robotics.**

**Besides, while calculus is mostly algebra, we cannot deny the fact that there are some geometric stuff hiding here and there, and calculus is used in engineering.**

**And also, we were taught the concepts of robotics last year in a talk, when the school was figuring out if we should have robotics. Most people don't want to because we're lazy, but quite a number of people want the subject too.**

**Majority were Big Hero 6 fans.**

**But here, you guys will also learn about robotics, so if you want information, you guys can take notes here.**

**I'll be discussing one or three concepts here because I need them for other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Defying the laws**

Hiro, Jin and Koyo made their way to robotics class. Hiro was just bored. He already knew this stuff! Maybe he should've just gotten a different elective, but then again, the other electives were boring or it just isn't his forte.

"D'you reckon Mr. Dane would let us build our very own robots?" Koyo asked excitedly.

Jin rolled his eyes. "It is called robotics for a reason, Koyo."

"Yes, yes." Koyo muttered, waving his hand dismissively.

They entered the robotics lab. It was a peculiar building. There were models of old action figures of robots, and there were a bunch of books. Hiro recognized jumper wires, generators, filament, 3D printers and countless more equipment used in building robots.

"Whoa," Koyo said in awe. "These equipment... They look so expensive!"

"That's because they are." A voice spoke behind the trio. They jumped in surprised.

Hiro recovered from his shock. "Where did you get all this?"

Mr. Dane inspected a printer. "Oh, we got it from Krei Tech. Nice man, that guy." He fixed his tie. "The Baymax robots were absolutely fantastic! Whoever invented that bot must've been a genius."

"I guess he is," Hiro mumbled. "Mr. Krei didn't acknowledge the guy?"

"He says that the man didn't want to be known."

So far so good. Krei was following Hiro. He wanted to keep a low profile, at least after he finishes this school year.

They were asked to sit down on a long table that had computers on them. There were a handful of people in class.

"Welcome to robotics class!" Mr. Dane yelled. "In this class, I expect everyone to be good in Math and technology. I expect everyone to have patience! I expect everyone to pass their projects on time!"

"He's mad," Jin whispered to Hiro. "How the heck does he expect us to pass our project on time? We don't have all those equipment."

Hiro nodded. Well, technically, he had all those, and even more advanced technology that he invents.

Life is unfair.

The teacher instructed them to open their computers, which was equipped with the necessary software they needed for designing robots.

"Before we get to the designing stuff, I will discuss first the Law of Robotics."

Hiro winced. He outright disobeyed the first two laws, when he commanded Baymax to destroy Callaghan.

"Asimov proposed the three laws. One, a robot must not injure a human being, or even allow a human to come to harm. Two, a robot must always obey its creator, unless it conflicts with the first law. Three, a robot must protect itself, unless it conflicts with the first law."

They all wrote it down, except Hiro. He already knew it. Koyo nudges him but Hiro shook his head and gave him a thumbs up.

"We're going to familiarize ourselves with a software called TechnoDesign, where you can design robots." Mr. Dane said.

Hiro tried not to snort. TechnoDesign was for babies. It only designs in a 2D way, and it's more like a paint tool. But then again, they were just beginners.

They began familiarizing themselves with the tools but Hiro didn't really sweat it. Using the software was easy.

They began drawing simple designs on the screen and Hiro's design turned out to be the best. Mr. Dane praised him for his good work.

"I look forward to seeing you in this class, Mr. Hamada." The teacher said.

"Um, sure." Hiro replied uncertainly.

Then Mr. Dane grouped them by friends. There were supposed to be five persons per group. Jin, Koyo and Hiro were naturally in the same group but two girl, Yui and Lina asked to join them.

"Can we join?" Lina asked.

"Sure." Koyo said. "I mean, their's no problem about it."

"Man, how do you think we'd pass?" Jin said.

"Maybe he'll let us make the robot here in school?" Yui suggested.

"Maybe." Hiro replied. He hoped that they make the bot in school, or else he's going to have to reveal that he had a garage filled with robotics stuff.

"Now, by the end of the month, we will work on making a robot that will move. In our everyday meetings, I will teach you the robotic parts, and how to put them all together." Mr. Dane explained.

They began to discuss how to make the project, or design more robots.

The bell rang. Hiro and his friends headed for their class.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry guys. My mind is blank. Blame my cousin who is beside me now. He's talking nonstop about minecraft. I love that game!**

**But anyways, I apologize for the short chapter. I won't highlight anymore subjects but robotics and a few more parts where Hiro's secrets are almost revealed.**

**Next chapter would be pure HIROGO FLUFF AND PARENTAL HIRO! **

**Tadashi: Haha writer's block!**

**Me: Dashi, I hate you.**

**Tadashi: I thought you loved me!**

**Me: Eww! You're dead!**

**Tadashi: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Me: NO OMIGOD IT'S A ZOMBIE HE'S GOING TO KILL US**


	8. Mostly fluff and daddy days

**AN: POPE LEFT THE COUNTRY. AWWW WHY?! Nah. That's done.**

**Okay, first day of me as a 14 year-old, and the first thing I do is write. Well, besides eating and going to the bathroom, but yeah.**

**I promised you guys Hirogo in this chapter, so Hirogo it is!**

**After today, it's weekly updates, because I have school again. I'd probably update two chapters in the weekend, or maybe three, if you count Friday in. I usually update during Fridays and Saturdays, because I watch movies every Sunday or I study.**

**So after this chapter, expect the other chapter today or on Friday, depends if I'm in the mood but I'd rather you expect it on Friday. I wanna watch a movie after this.**

**Tadashi: You just replaced me with a movie!**

**Me: I'd replace you any day for movie.**

**Tadashi: Ouch. Just ouch. I'll eat you! YARR!**

**Me: AH NOOOOOOOOOOO! PEASHOOTER SAVE ME!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Mostly fluff and daddy days**

"Aunt Cass? I'm home!" Hiro yelled at he entered the Lucky Cat Cafe. Some customers glanced at him curiously.

He noticed that Kyoshi and Miko were downstairs and were asleep in their crib. Aunt Cass was checking up on them from time to time.

"Where's Gogo?" He asked. He sets down his backpack beside the crib and checks Miko's diaper. He adjusts the blanket on the twins.

"She's with Honey Lemon," His aunt replied while serving a plate of cookies to a customer. "Apparently, they were working on creating an even more stronger yet lighter metal than steel. Mr. Krei's strict at that."

Hiro shrugged. "Yep. That's Krei for you."

He goes up his room and drops his bag on his chair. Hiro lay on the bed, clearly exhausted from the day's work.

* * *

Gogo soon arrived in the cafe. People were currently leaving, as the store was about to close.

"I'm sorry if you had a hard time with the twins," She said apologetically.

Aunt Cass chuckled. "Oh, they weren't hard at all. Okay, maybe Miko's a bit stubborn, but Kyoshi fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow."

Gogo sighed. "Don't you think Kyoshi's a bit too quiet than most babies his age?"

"I guess so," Aunt Cass mumbled. "Don't worry, maybe it's just because he's like you, quiet-"

"Am I really that quiet most of the time?" Gogo questioned. "You know what? Don't answer that."

Aunt Cass laughed. "Hiro's upstairs, by the way."

Gogo beamed and ran up the stairs. Hiro was staring up the ceiling and throwing up his brother's cap, up and down.

"Hey," He greeted, getting up. He sauntered over to her and kisses her. Gogo wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

(Now guys, this would be a bit gross)

Hiro's tongue swept on her lip and she opened her mouth. She pushes him backwards and he flips them around, so Gogo's back hit the mattress. They continue to kiss.

Hiro breaks away to kiss her neck and Gogo gave a soft moan. "How was your day?" She unbuttons his cardigan sweater and throws it away.

"S fine," He mumbled, all the while trailing kisses down her pulse and finally resting his lips on her collarbone. Gogo moved her hands to Hiro's hair and ran her hands through it. He chuckled softly when she tugged on his hair, as he hit a sensitive spot on her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugs on his shirt. He pulls away from her neck and removes his shirt. Then he went back to his former job.

Her hips bucked to his when he moves to kiss her again. He groans against her lips and his grip on her waist tightened.

"We should stop," Gogo breathed as Hiro sucked (yes, now don't make faces) her neck again. "We can't add another Hamada right now."

"I know," Hiro growled. "This is as far as we can go."

"No more further than that?"

"No more further than that."

They keep on kissing until Aunt Cass yelled, "Dinner!"

Hiro got up from her reluctantly. He grabs his shirt and puts it on. Gogo fixes her hair and readjusts her jacket.

"Maybe later?" Hiro asked.

"Maybe later." She repeated. She kissed him softly and they went down.

* * *

"I want you to tell me everything about school!" Aunt Cass squealed.

They were eating some nice quiche (I want the food to be different) for dinner. As they ate, the twins were still soundly asleep, but Miko groans every now and then.

"Did you make anymore friends other than Froyo?" Gogo sniggered.

"It's Koyo," Hiro muttered irritatably. "And yeah, I made five friends today."

"Who are they?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Jin, Mei, Sasha and Patty." He answered.

Gogo frowned. "Awful lot of girls."

Hiro smirked. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

She punched his shoulder. "No! Why would I be jealous?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

Gogo sighed in concession. "Yes, I do."

Hiro smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about. I will never cheat on you. Why would I? You're pretty. You're smart. We have kids, and who am I to ruin our family?

"Besides, you'd probably kill me if I cheat on- OWW!" Hiro rubbed his arm. Suddenly, a bleeping sound was heard, and before anyone knew it, Baymax was coming down the stairs. Hiro smacked his forehead.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The robot tilts his head to the side. "I was alerted for medical attention when I heard someone say, 'ow'. Who needs the treatment?"

"Hiro does." Gogo piped in. He glared at her.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Physically?" Hiro glared at Gogo. "Or emotionally?" Then he sighed. "I guess it's a three."

"Sounds more like a ten to me," Gogo said again.

The robot gazes at Hiro with concern. "A ten it is."

"Baymax, Gogo is lying to you."

Baymax tilts his head in confusion. "What is lying?"

Hiro groaned. "UGH. I rate my pain as a three!"

The robot then replied, "I will scan you for injuries."

Hiro was scanned immediately. "It seems that you have been hit by a large object," He snickered at Gogo's face when Baymax said large, "on your left shoulder. I suggest painkiller to help soothe the throbbing pain."

"Nah, I think I can handle it." Hiro said. "I am satisfied with my care."

The huggable robot went up the stairs and Hiro burst out laughing at Gogo. She turned red and clenched her fist.

"Baymax just called you large!" He cracked up immensely and Aunt Cass was joining him in laughing. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

Gogo glared at him. "HAHA, that's very hilarious, Hiro."

He calmed down and puts an arm around her. He kisses her cheek and Gogo just rolled her eyes but smiled and kisses his cheek back.

Aunt Cass was taking a picture of the whole exchange.

* * *

The twins were soon awake after an hour. Hiro and Gogo finished eating, cleaning up and showering, and Hiro was researching his Chemistry homework on atoms.

Miko was sobbing but Kyoshi was only whimpering. Gogo had taken them both and was breast-feeding them.

Hiro stops clicking on his computer for a while and glanced back at Gogo. He noted that holding both twins must be hard. He stood up and sat on the bed and supported her hands.

"Hiro, finish your homework first." Gogo muttered. "I can handle this."

"No." Hiro replied. "You're having a hard time with the twins."

She looks at him gratefully. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you more."

She deadpans. "I highly doubt that."

Hiro giggled and Gogo smiles. They continued feeding their kids, and soon enough, the two were asleep again. Hiro takes Miko on his arms and Gogo pulls down her shirt. They lay the kids down on the crib.

They gaze down at the twins, smiling lightly. Gogo looks over to Hiro and pulls him to her and kisses him. Hiro's hands rested on the loops of her pajamas, his eyes silently asking permission.

Gogo kissed him deeply. "Finish your homework after this."

* * *

**AN: If you're asking if they did 'it' yes, they did. But this time, they were using protection!**

**Their third child wouldn't make an appearance in this story. Gogo will NOT get preggers in this story.**

**Come on, Hiro and Gogo are not that irresponsible.**

**But... Hiro, that was very naughty. I mean, doing dirty stuff with your kids halfway across the room? Tsk, tsk.**

**I'd probably make another smut version of this thing, though this was pretty weird for me to write. I'll be puking after I write the lemon...**

**Peace out.**

**Tadashi: NO! HOW CAN YOU PEACE OUT WITHOUT A TADASHI OUTRO?!**

**Me: I AM THE AUTHOR. WHATEVER I WRITE GOES!**


	9. Bot fighting goes wrong

**AN: So... HI!**

**OMIGOSH!**

**Okay, so I made a Facebook page dedicated to my Big Hero 6 stories, where you can check out possible update... dates, stuff about Big Hero 6, my art, stories you should probably read (WATCH OUT PEOPLE, YOU MIGHT SEE YOUR NAME ON THE PAGE), tutorials on drawing characters (And other characters too) and most importantly... ME!**

**Well, no. You're not checking ME out. I meant like, I'll be posting videos of me, and you guys are gonna feel like you're actually talking to me...**

**Reason why I created this page? **

**I don't really know. I just randomly made a page. No, wait. The page is for those people on Facebook who are too lazy to check out for story updates!**

**I don't expect you guys to check it out, honestly.**

**Tadashi: Now, aren't you an attention seeker...**

**Me: Tadashi? Say one more word and I'm banning you forever from the AN.**

**Tadashi: *zips mouth***

**BTW, Koyo won the voting thing, but I'll add a little bit of Hiro's POV at the start.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Bot fighting goes wrong**

The days went on like a blur for Hiro. Nothing interesting really happened. Okay, so what happened that Monday night was kind of interesting, and Hiro would put it as fun too.

Like, really fun.

Of course, the fact that Gogo forced him to finish his homework after their... ah, _fun_, wasn't at all nice of her.

After Monday, Tuesday up to Thursday was a bore for Hiro. He managed to piss off Mr. Kenji even more, answer Calculus, sleep through History class, and impress Mr. Dane. He also excelled in English, and he found out from Patty that some cheerleaders find him hot when they had to take off their shirts in Gym.

Right, Gym.

Gym wasn't that hard. They were training in karate. I know, weird. But the coach insisted that they should learn self-defense.

Hiro knew some karate. When Tadashi was still alive, he taught him some moves. Those training exercises did pay off.

But...

Now that it's Friday, things are getting interesting. Hiro can't wait for the day to end.

After all, they have a bot fight to catch.

* * *

Koyo was very excited and nervous at the same time. It was his very first bot fight. He clutched his bot, Octane and blew out a breath.

Jin and Hiro were with him, and he was very glad. They were currently riding on a moped, and Hiro was driving.

He said that they needed a getaway, because some bot fighters didn't like losing to a kid. And, there was the matter of the police too. They couldn't afford to be arrested, as that would be bad.

They parked the moped beside a trash can when Hiro suddenly seemed to freeze. Koyo caught his friend staring at a pool of dried blood. Koyo was very alarmed, but then remembered a crucial fact.

"That blood? This is the alley wher Hero was shot," He explained. Hiro seemed to stiffen a bit more but Jared broke in, "Alright, we get it, you nerd."

They walked to the mob formed in the deepest part of the alley. The lights were on and they heard the lady commentator yell out, "FIGHT!"

They scampered to get a better look at the bots fighting. A young teenaged girl was frantically moving her fingers on the controller. Her bot seemed to be getting the upper hand of a muscular man with tattoos sprawling throughout his body.

The girl was able to knock out the man's bot, but the man had a surprise in store and immediately defeated her.

The girl stared disbelievingly at her destroyed robot while the man simply grins and takes the money he won.

"AAANNNNDDD RIPPER TAKES THE GAME!" She yelled. "That's the hundredth and twenty-third win of our bot fighting champion!"

There were cheers from the crowd. Ripper laughs and began to shout, "WHO'S NEXT? WHO WANTS TO BET THAT HE CAN DEFEAT THE BEST BOT FIGHTER IN THE WORLD?!"

"Wow, his ego's even worse than Yama's," Hiro mumbled then nudged Koyo. He glared at Hiro.

"You can't be serious! I can't fight him!" Koyo argued.

Jin shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to bot fight. Facing defeat is a part of becoming a better bot fighter."

Koyo sighed. "Fine."

He stepped up bravely and said, "Ripper, I bet you can't win against me."

Ripper simply looked at him. "Okay then."

The commentator held out her hand. "Fork over the cash, kid."

Koyo placed a 50 dollar bill on the platter while Ripper places a few cents. Ripper cracked his knuckles and Koyo gulped. What in the world was he doing?

If he lost this fight, his bot will be gone forever. He knew he couldn't afford to repair Octane.

"Fighters ready?" The lady eyes the players both. "FIGHT!"

Both bots sprang into action. Koyo made his robot circle around Ripper's bot in an attempt to make Ripper confused. The said man simply pressed something, and Koyo watched helplessly as Octane was sliced into bits.

The matched was over in a few minutes. People laughed at Koyo who bowed down in embarrassment.

Hiro pats his back. "Don't worry, I'll take back your money." Then Hiro adds, "And I'll get your bot fixed."

Koyo stared at him hopefully. "Really? But that guy's pretty good."

Hiro chuckled. "Trust me, he doesn't have a chance against me."

Koyo watched Hiro take out Megabot. He was curious of the robot. They've seen it attack Jake, but they don't know how much good the bot will be in a fight. Hiro was particularly secretive about his robot.

When the commentator calls for opponents again, Hiro walked up to the man and offered a bundle of 100 dollar bills.

Ripper laughs, "Well, little boy. Aren't you very confident that you'd win?"

To Koyo and Jin's surprise, Hiro began to speak in a stuttering way, "B-b-but I'm n-n-n-not c-confident that I'd win, g-g-good s-sir."

Ripper cracked up and put in an armful of cash. He also put in a sack of more money and a wallet-full of credit cards.

The commentator looked at Ripper uncertainly, "Uh, are you sure you want to bet all of that money?"

Ripper shrugged. "It's not like the kid will win. Can't even hold a straight conversation with him."

Hiro and Ripper prepared their bots. Hiro's bot didn't even stand. Koyo looked at his friend nervously.

"Fighters ready? FIGHT!"

In a few seconds, Hiro's bot was cut in pieces. The whole crowd was laughing at him. Hiro looked like a wounded puppy before saying, "That was my first fight! Can I try again?"

Koyo wondered if Hiro had another bot.

Ripper merely rolled his eyes. "Fine. One more. No more than that. Such a novice..."

Hiro smiled and handed a huge jar of money to the commentator. She shrugged and added it to the pile of loot.

"Fighters ready? FIGHT!"

As Ripper's bot advanced to particularly nothing, Koyo watched in amazement as Hiro's bot put itself together again.

He extends his controller and announced. "Megabot? Time to prove who the novice really is!"

Megabot sprang into action and ran at Ripper's bot. The little robot moved with amazing speed and immediately eliminated Ripper's bot. The former champion's eyes widened and grabbed his robot and screamed, "No! I can't be defeated by a novice!"

Hiro crossed his arms, all the while rolling his eyes. "Sorry Ripper. Hate to break it to you, but I'm the best bot fighter in San Fransokyo."

He collected his money and gave it to Jin and Koyo before bowing and saying, "The name's Hiro Hamada, my friend."

Whispers broke through the crowd and one of them asks Hiro, "Hey, ain't you that kid who beat Yama?"

"That's me," Hiro confirmed. "I'd best be off. My aunt is probably going to kill me for coming home so late."

Hiro grabbed Koyo and Jin's arms before muttering, "Run. NOW."

They immediately took off running to the direction of their moped. Koyo glanced behind him and sure enough, Ripper was running after them with a crowbar and with a handful of men carrying hammers, knives... Are those frypans?!

"We're so dead!" Jin yelled. He was having difficulty in running, as he was carrying the sack of money. He tripped and Koyo helped him to his feet and they were sprinting again.

They reached the moped and they boarded it at once. They heard Ripper's yells coming closer and Hiro started the engine.

They went back into the road and sped off.

Koyo whooped. "Yeah! We escaped those thugs!"

Then they heard it: Sirens.

Koyo looked back and saw some cars parked on the side of the alley, but what was worse was that two cars were chasing them!

"Hiro, how do we escape the police?!" Koyo yelled.

"Shit!" Hiro cursed as they cruised along the way.

"Please stop your vehicle or we will be forced to taser you!" One of the police said over the megaphone.

"Taser or prison?" Jin asked.

"I don't want to get tasered!" Koyo moaned.

Hiro let out a breath. "It's worse if we resist arrest so we don't really have a choice now."

Hiro slammed on the breaks. "Alright! We accept the arrest!"

The police clambered out of their cars and put handcuffs on them. Koyo saw a policeman take the money from their moped.

"Hey, that's ours!" Jin growled. "Give it back."

"We will give it back," An officer promised. "Now, who are you?"

Koyo and Jin said their names and as the officer over to Hiro, his face paled. "Hiro?"

Koyo glanced at his friend who was grinning sheepishly. "Oh, hi... Officer Bleak."

* * *

**AN: They got arrested! GASP!**

**Anyways, that's all for now. Please see the smut version of chapter 8 which is entitled, "Chemistry homework". **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter my people!**

**Tadashi: My bro... My little delinquent bro...**

**Hiro: Thanks bro, thanks.**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Hiro: Um, through the portal?**

**Me: Not the portal thing again... what is wrong with you people...**


	10. Stupidity is the best kind of maturity

**AN: I'm so sad... JUST ONE REVIEW? You guys are just mean.**

**Im so sad and pissed off today. A guy told me that I violated the rules of fanfiction because of my story 'Dear Brother'. He told me that he doesn't believe that I own the song so I put an annotation on the video in YouTube stating that I'm GrimCreeper, so that the stupid bastard can fuck off by himself in the bathroom.**

**Okay, I'm sorry for cursing. I SWEAR I WILL HUNT DOWN THAT ELIMINATOR GUY AND KILL HIM!**

**If he even is a guy. I dunno, he sounds more like a guy than a girl, but whoever he is he's freaking annoying me and pissing me off! I need justice now!**

**So if you guys accidentally violated a rule, watch out for eliminator members who think they're so perfect. I TELL YOU THAT THEY'LL BE THREATENING TO REPORT YOU.**

**Me: Why are people so bad to me last night?**

**Tadashi: Aww... Are you actually crying?**

**Me: Shut it, Dashi. Shut it.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Stupidity is the best kind of maturity**

Hiro and his friends were detained in a different cell, which was separated from Ripper and his men.

They were waiting for their families to come and get them from jail.

Footsteps were heard, and the three immediately scrambled to see who would be let out first. To their dismay, they only saw two officers carrying their sack of money.

"You know, we heard that Sergeant Hiroshi will be seeing one of you." The thinner officer said. "And this money? We don't plan on giving you this back. We policemen need some new equipment."

Jin growled. "That's unfair! We won it from Ripper, fair and square!"

The fatter policeman snorted. "Yeah, sure." He and the thin policemen laughed and hi-fived each other before walking away.

"That's so fucking unfair!" Jin yelled.

Koyo pulled Jin down. "Hey, calm down."

The two turned to Hiro who looked like he could murder someone. He was clenching his jaw and fists.

"Hiro? Are you okay?" Koyo asked.

"No," Hiro mumbled. "Not even close to okay."

He walked forward and gripped the bars of the cell tightly, looking outside.

"Who do you think the sergeant will be talking to?" Koyo questions.

Jin shrugged. "Maybe me. I look a lot like a delinquent."

They heard footsteps again and man in his thirties steps up and opens the cell. Hiro recognized the man as Chief Gaski.

"Hiro, the sergeant wants to have a word with you."

Koyo and Jin were surprised. They didn't expect the statement of the policeman at all.

Hiro chuckled. "Of course, Hiroshi would want to talk to me, Chief Gaski. But tell him that I'm kinda bored and tired to get out the cell."

Chief Gaski smacked his forehead. "Oh, fine. You'd rather get embarrassed in front of your friends?"

Hiro lunged at Gaski and yelled in his face. "Well, you can tell your officers to give our money back!"

Chief Gaski recoiled at Hiro's reaction. "What money? Your money? But we will give it back!"

Hiro shook his head. "Then why the heck did those two tell me that we're never getting our money?"

Gaski shrugged. "I don't know." He fixed his uniform. "I hope you show better attitude with Sergeant Hiroshi."

"Fine," Hiro grumbled. "Just give us our money back."

A while later, a man in a soldier's uniform came and opened the door of the cell, then grabbed Hiro by the scruff.

"What were you thinking?!" Sergeant Hiroshi yelled.

"Hello to you too,"Hiro muttered before wriggling out of the soldier's grasp. He fixed his shirt and glared at the older man.

"Why did you go and bot fight? Do you have any idea how bad this makes you look?" Hiroshi ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "How bad this makes me look? Or how bad it make you look?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Hiroshi glared at the younger boy. "Both! Remember Hiro, the only reason why I stuck with you is because the police is in dire need of your help! And with you bot fighting, it makes me look like I'm harboring a criminal!"

"Oh yeah?" Hiro replied, shouting. "Why don't we cut off the deal then? You're making me and my friends do all the dirty work for you! And guess what? It almost got me killed! The only reason I still keep on helping you is because I'm doing it to help people!"

The sergeant turned red. "Is this what Tadashi would've-"

Hiro dove at Hiroshi. "DON'T BRING TADASHI INTO THIS!" He stood up and intensified his glare. "I HELP PEOPLE BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT MY BROTHER WANTED! SO WHAT? I CAN'T DO ANYTHING I WANT BECAUSE I SIGNED A STUPID CONTRACT?!"

He heaved a breath and yelled, "WELL, THE DEAL IS OFF! I'M DONE HELPING!"

He marched to one of the cots and sat down, glaring at the floor. Hiroshi wore a look of shock but walked over to Hiro. "Please, beg to reconsider! We'll give you your money back!"

Hiro pushed the soldier away. "Save it. I'm done." Then he looked up and stared the sergeant in the eye. "But you better give us the money, or else I'm going to do something that will make you regret keeping the cash."

Sergeant Hiroshi just sighed and went out, slamming the metal door shut. Meanwhile, Koyo and Jin were staring at him in shock.

"You were helping the police with what?" Jin asked.

"None of your business," Hiro muttered. "It's not anyone's damn business anymore."

* * *

They were let out at about 9:42 pm. Koyo ran at his father, mumbling apologies and Jin hugged his mom and Mei.

Mei was looking at her brother and rolled her eyes, giving him an I-told-you-so look.

Hiro saw Aunt Cass and Gogo, both giving him a disapproving glare. He gulped and approached them. "H-hey... Aunt Cass and um, Gogo..."

Aunt Cass took a deep breath and Hiro covered his ears as she burst out. "HIRO HAMADA! YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE BEEN BEATEN UP! WHAT WILL YOUR PARENTS THINK?"

"My dad's probably proud." Hiro replied, whimpering.

"YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED I AM SO STRESS-EATING AFTER THIS I DIDN'T RAISE YOU BECOME LIKE THIS WHAT WENT WRONG YOUR FATHER WILL KILL ME IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE OH MY GOD YOUR MOTHER WOULD MURDER ME TOO I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE AUNT I-"

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro murmured. "People are looking."

Aunt Cass drew a breath. "I'm glad you're okay." She hugged him. Then...

... she pulled his ear.

"OW!" He yelped. "At this rate, I'd probably be able to get a gauge through my ear!"

The woman released his ear and he turned to his girlfriend, who was staring at him with no emotion.

"Gogo? I'm sorry." He looked at his shoes and swallowed.

A pair of arms snaked around his shoulders. Hiro wrapped his arms around Gogo's waist and hugged her back tightly.

"You nerd," She said, punching him. "That was for bot fighting!"

Then she put her lips to his. "And that's for being okay."

Sergeant Hiroshi approaches them, his hands together. Seeing him made Hiro's blood boil.

"Please, the police needs your help." He pleaded.

"What is he talking about?" Gogo asked.

"I cut off our ties with the police." Hiro replied. Gogo punched him again. "You what?"

Hiro waved his hand dismissively. "Fine. But don't you dare try to control what I do ever again, because this is the last time I'm reconsidering."

The soldier nodded and left.

Koyo, Jin and Mei were now looking at Hiro. They wondered what ties Hio had with the police and why the sergeant was so desperate to get him back. They wondered why Hiro never told them that he had a girlfriend too.

And they wondered if they really do know Hiro Hamada that well.

* * *

**AN: The name of my Facebook page is Kyoshi Hamada. **

**I know, this story does not emphasize Hiro's relationship with his family.**

**Anyway, I hope I get more reviews, because I'm a sad attention seeker.**

**A gauge is a kind of a piercing.**

**Also, the chapter title is a quote from Benjamin Franklin.**

**I noticed that Hiro was a bit OOC, but Hiro hates Hiroshi because Hiroshi treats Hiro like a kid and is very controlling.**

**That's all for this chapter.**

**Tadashi: Now, we are so talking.**

**Me: Of course we're talking. We have mouths!**

**PeAcE oUt.**


	11. Meeting with Krei

**AN: WHOO! MAKING OUR THIRD EP! Yeah, so my band decided to make our third EP but I fear that we're gonna disband cuz of long distance stuff, and not having adequate time for our band.**

**Anyway, we'd be seeing lots 'o Krei action today...**

**Strangely too, I've been shipping Krei with a woman, not gonna tell you who. You'd find out in the story.**

**AND OMFG I GOT SIX MISTAKES IN MY MATH TEST!**

**I usually get about twenty mistakes or so, but I'm so happy I got a good score in my exam, but now, I'm actually wondering why I'm telling you this!**

**I wrote a whole chapter layout and realized that this story is going to have more than thirty chapters and would probably be finished in the middle of April. And since it's summer vacation for me on April, I'll be updating this story and the sequel of this story everyday.**

**Anyways, boring AN, yada yada.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Meeting with Krei**

"Wake up, Hiro." Gogo said in a sing-song voice. "You have a meeting with Krei, remember?"

She shook him, but with no avail.

Gogo sighed. This is what she hated about Hiro. He was a heavy sleeper, and was really hard to wake. God, Gogo had to wake him up herself, because the alarm clock has no effect to him at all!

He sleeps even deeper, especially when they had their, uh, _bedtime activities._

Gogo smirked. While she hated Hiro for being such a pain in the morning, she loved pranking him awake. He wouldn't wake up if she yelled that she's going to give birth (plus, that is just plain awkward) but she had another idea in mind.

And no, she wasn't going to wake him with a nice cold shower. She would do the laundry if she did, and she's not in the mood for washing the bed sheets (okay, I'll admit that there are 'stains' on the bed, and you guys know where it came from). She was planning something along the lines of... dirty.

She smiled her evil smile as she moved around to get on top of Hiro. She put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Hiro, I want to have sex with you."

Bingo.

Hiro immediately got up and flipped them around, crashing his lips to hers. Gogo kissed back then pulled away, wiping your mouth.

"Ew, Hiro. I can taste your saliva, and trust me when I say it doesn't taste like cola." She said, moving from under him.

Hiro gave her a wounded look. "Ouch. That's just below the belt."

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Ooh. Want me to kiss it all better?"

Hiro shrugged and nipped her ear. "That'll be fine. But I'm thinking, hmm... I want some sucking, you know."

God, Hiro knew how to arouse her, so badly.

She shoved him a little. "Not a chance. You have a meeting with Krei at about 10, right? And it's like 9. You need to get ready."

He gave her a look of disappointed. "So you're not arou-"

"Yep."

"Not even the slightest-"

"Nope."

He sighed in defeat. "Gogo, you are one cruel person."

Gogo kissed his cheek before checking on the twins. "I know that. Now get your ass in the bathroom."

"But I'm still sleepy," He whined. "And I wanna cuddle with you."

He gives her the puppy eyes. Gogo thought that he looked extremely cute. She saw a lot of similarities of Hiro with their sons. The three had large, brown eyes, and had the same pronounced cheekbone. But the twins inherited Gogo's nose.

She glared at Hiro. "Who was it who stayed up late, and got involved in a bot fight? It's your fault that you're all drowsy."

Hiro sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about going bot fighting. It's just... I don't know. The opportunity to play came up and I took it." Something changes in Hiro's voice when he speaks again. "I just practically insulted the memory of my brother."

Gogo glanced at him. His back was hunched, and his hands were shaking. But his face. Gogo has never seen a person look so kicked, so angry and so depressed. She felt guilty for bringing up the bot fight.

She went over to him and hugged him. "Hey, I'm sorry for bringing it up. You didn't insult Tadashi's memory, okay? I'm sure Tadashi would want you to be happy, and besides, if he didn't want you to bot fight, why would he save you for this thugs who want to hurt you? And while he wanted you to be happy, he wanted you to be safe as well."

"I know," He replies. He pulls back and puts his hand on her face, pulling her down so that she sat on his lap. "You really do know how to cheer me up."

Gogo laughs. "Yeah, I do." Then she gave him a serious look. "Oh, and Tadashi was so paranoid. He told us that he had sown GPS trackers into your clothes."

Hiro gasped in disbelief. "WHAT? That little git!"

Gogo cracked up, slapping the side of the bed as she laughs. "You can worry about the trackers later. Right now, you need to get ready for your meeting, kay?"

"Yes ma'am." He nuzzled her neck. "But make sure that you'll still be up for our, ah, activities."

Gogo responded by getting off him and hitting him upside the head. "Yeah, yeah. Count on it."

* * *

Hiro got out of the car so fast that his tie got caught in the car door. He winced and fumbled in opening the door, muttering curses under his breath.

He sped inside the building of Krei Tech, and some people looked at him in annoyance as he pushed the doors open noisily. Hiro ran up the stairs, because the elevators were a bit too slow.

He was panting as he dropped by the the secretary's desk. "Hi. I'm supposed to have a meeting with Krei."

The man smiles kindly. "Oh, he's inside. I'm afraid that you are a few minutes late."

Hiro nodded. "Thanks, uh," he squints at the man's name tag. "Jonathan."

Jonathan gave him another toothy grin as Hiro opened the door to Krei's office. The said man was sitting on his chair, playing a game on his phone, and was propping his feet on the table.

"You're late," He said casually. "About," He glanced at the clock. "hmm, 20 minutes late. That's a new record."

Krei raised an eyebrow. "The twins been keeping you up?"

Hiro scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you see, I kinda got arrested last night."

Krei almost dropped his phone. "YOU WERE WHAT?!"

Hiro flinched. "I was arrested for bot fighting..."

The older man facepalmed. "Oh, well, that's just a bit..." Krei trails off. "You know what? Let's forget about it and talk about your money."

He leans forward and removes his feet off the table. "We earned a good 9 778 billion in a week, after we released Baymax. Most people are dying to get their hands on the poor, huggable robot."

"Did you just seriously use poor and huggable in a sentence?" Hiro said, deadpanning.

Krei rolled his eyes. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He licks his lips before continuing. "Anyway, you'll get half of the profit, and it's going to be billions. That'll be enough to start you on your business, right?"

"I guess," Hiro replied. "Aren't you worried that Tadashi Industries will surpass Krei Tech one day?"

Krei squared his shoulders. "I'm planning on settling down soon. No more boring meetings, stupid experiments. I just want to be a simple man, maybe raise a child of my own. I want to have a simple job."

He smiles a bit. "Besides, a billion dollars! That's enough to have me set for life, right? It should be enough to give me a head start, while I look for a decent job. Or I could just work as a waiter in Cass' cafe."

Hiro also grinned. "I heard that you and Aunt Cass are going steady now. Should I be calling you Uncle Alistair now?"

Krei groaned. "Nope. That's just horrifying."

Hiro chuckled. "If I get a little cousin, I'd be giving you pointers on how to be a dad."

Krei sank down his chair. "That's just the thing. That's why I'm giving up my business. I want to have time for my kids. I actually don't know how to be a father. My dad rarely had time for me at all, since he was so absorbed in his business. I don't want to turn out like him."

Hiro also deflated. "I don't want to be like your dad too. I'll make sure I have time for my kids all the time."

"I can't believe that I'm talking to a 17 year-old about fatherhood." Krei added. "You're just so mature. You're like, ten years younger than I am."

Hiro shrugged. "Things change. Besides, I'm still 16. I won't be turning 17 in a month."

The two men talked a bit more, Hiro teasing Krei about his relationship with Aunt Cass. The latter excused himself because of another meeting, and handed Hiro a few thousands.

"Now, don't you go bot fighting with this money," Krei said, wagging his finger at Hiro.

Hiro smirked. "Yes, _Uncle Alistair._"

The older man groaned. Hiro laughed. "Come on, you're acting like an overprotective uncle."

"Unbelievable." Krei stated plainly before kicking the teen out.

"And you're taking on the Hamada family tradition of saying 'Unbelievable'!" Hiro yelled as the other man closed the door. He could hear the older man groan.

Hiro snickered and waved to Jonathan as he made his way down the elevator and out of the building.

* * *

He went in his car and drove home, playing 'Immortals' on his phone as he did. He reached the cafe and went in, smiling at Aunt Cass and jogging up to his room.

He was greeted by the smiling faces of his family and his lips quirked into a huge grin as he playfully attacks Kyoshi. The baby squeals in delight, and Miko makes an attempt to get closer to his father.

Gogo giggles at the sight of Hiro being wrestled by one month-old babies.

"I love you!" Hiro says as he kisses the foreheads of his sons. The twins laughs and reaches up for their father's face. Hiro put a finger to Miko's face and the little baby grasps it.

Kyoshi also grasped the finger and Hiro smiles, tears sprouting in the corners of his eyes. "I love you so much."

Gogo wraps an arm around Hiro's shoulders and smiles at her sons. Hiro looks at her with happiness. "And I love you."

She laced her fingers with his own and snuggled against his back. "I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Don't look at me like that. Seriously, stop staring at me like I grew a second head! I just thought that Krei and Cass looked nice together do I shipped them. But hey, this was a bit random.**

**BTW, Krei and Cass had been going out for about a year.**

**And the ending is just sappy. But I'm sure you guys will like the story. **

**Tadashi: Krei is going to be my uncle? I'm so fucking facebooking this... *posts selfie* #Kreiisgoingtobemyuncleomg**

**Me: Stop. Just stop.**

**Oh, did you guys realized that I used the word just a lot of times? It's because I hate the president of my country because he's heartless!**

**Recently, 44 special task force police died in an ambush. We were all screaming for justice. What's more, there was a peace treaty between the guys who ambushed the police and the president!**

**And when they were bringing out the bodies for burial, many people were present: the army, the navy, the Air Force, the police, the families of those who died, and a bunch more people.**

**You wanna know who's missing? Take a guess!**

**That's right, the president wasn't there! He was at a stupid car show and admiring the stupid worthless cars, instead of honoring these people who died for the welfare of the country. Oh, and here's another one: the stupid president is blaming the soldiers for the death of their comrades!**

**How heartless can he be? We need justice here!**

**That was random... Peace out guys and I hope those Filipinos out there also think the same way as I do.**


	12. Of girlfriends and jealousy

**AN: Alright. This chappie's gonna be written from Patty's point of view (Okay, not completely from her POV). What's gonna be her reaction when she finds out that Hiro has a girlfriend?**

**And you guys who hate her? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO KNOW YOUR CRUSH LIKES SOMEONE ELSE!**

**I speak from experience.**

**Anyway, I bought a new band shirt. OMG I just got and awesome Linkin Park shirt!**

**So question: What did you guys think of 'Calistair' (Don't sue me. Not my fault I couldn't think of a better ship name. Would you rather it's Aliscass, Kramada, Alimada or something worse?)?**

**Okay, I guess that's it for the introductory AN.**

**Me: Dashi. Say the disclaimer.**

**Tadashi: No. That's your job.**

**Me: Would you say it if I give you a cookie?**

**Tadashi: *sigh* G.C doesn't own Big Hero 6. Now where's my cookie?**

**Me: Uh... *runs away because she doesn't have a cookie***

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Of girlfriends and jealousy**

The day began nicely for Patty. She had a good breakfast, a nice, hot shower and had a goodnight's sleep.

She stretched her arms. It was a new day. She was excited to go to school, because she would see her newfound friends, but most importantly...

Hiro.

She liked him from the day they met. He was nice, although slight brash and careless. He acts a lot like a kid too. If it wasn't for him, Patty wouldn't be freed from Jake's clutches.

Patty got up and took a shower. She rubbed her body with sweet-smelling soap, so that she'd smell good for Hiro.

After the shower, she applied deodorant, put on her clothes and sprayed some cologne.

She went down from her room to eat breakfast. Her parents were talking to each other about business. Her older brother, Luke, was typing on his phone.

"Good morning," Mom greeted.

"Morning, mom." Patty replies, sitting next to her brother and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She buttered a piece of toast, humming a random Taylor Swift song.

"Well, soil my britches," Luke says. "You're actually humming!"

Patty frowned. "Yeah, so? And no one says 'soil my britches' anymore."

"I do," Luke retorts. "Why are you humming? I haven't heard you hum... ever since you got together with Jerk."

"His name is Jake." She mutters. "And why does it matter that I'm humming?"

"I don't know," her brother shrugged. "You hum when you're really happy."

"Of course I'm happy." She replied. "I broke up with Jake."

Their mom suddenly gasped. "You finally broke up with him after two years?"

"Yep," Patty replied.

"Let me guess," Luke pretended to think. "Aha! New guy, huh?"

Patty turned red. "Um, well-"

"I just hope the young man is decent," Their father puts down his phone. "I can barely stand your ex-boyfriend."

"Hiro's nothing like Jake!" Patty said defensively.

"Hero? As in the one from BH6?" Luke questions, confusion etched in his face.

Patty sighed. "It's H-I-R-O. And no, he's obviously not from that stupid comic."

"Big Hero 6 is real!"

"That's what Koyo always rants on about."

"When can I meet this Hiro?" Dad asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Um, I can invite him over?" Patty mumbles with uncertainty.

"Very well."

* * *

Hiro chewed gum as he walks through the halls of school. I know, weird.

He was suddenly nervous. Koyo and Jin had seen his argument with Hiroshi, and they had seen him kiss Gogo.

Fate wasn't particularly in his favor.

Hiro shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to act casually. He just wanted to go home and spend the whole day with his family. Maybe they can have a reunion and invite Krei and his friends from SFIT over?

He blew out a breath as he reached his locker. He put the combination on the lock and opened it.

_SPLAT!_

People took one look at him and began to laugh and mock him. He was splattered in pink paint from head to toe.

Hiro's fist shook as he quickly went through his stuff, pulling out his brother's picture. It had paint over it and was ruined. He gritted his teeth.

"That's payback!"

Someone turned him around and punched him. Hiro flew a few feet away from his locker. Jake stood there with an angry face.

"You mess with me again, I'll make sure you have a permanent broken nose!" Jake yelled at him. He then turned and walked away.

Hiro muttered curse words under his breath and stood up, glaring at the other students. He gripped Tadashi's picture angrily.

"Are you okay?" His friends ran to him.

"I'm fine," Hiro replied angrily. He rummages through his locker and looks for the paint bomb. It still had some pink paint.

Jake wanted humiliation? Oh, he has hell to pay for ruining his brother's picture.

* * *

Patty could see that Hiro was fuming. He was muttering something under his breath, and she can guess that they were very unkind statements.

He needed to cool down. Maybe a nice afternoon at her house should do the trick.

"Um Hiro?" She asked, tapping his shoulder.

"What?!" Hiro answered. He paled a little bit as he realized how hard he sounded. "Oh, God. Patty, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," She assures him. "I just want to ask if you want to come by my house. My dad wants to meet you and our friends."

"Really?" He says. "Did you tell the others?"

"Not yet," She said. "But do you want to come?"

He shrugs. "Depends. If something comes up, I'd probably be unavailable. I'll go ask my aunt now."

He took his phone and dialed a number. "Uh, hey, Aunt Cass! A friend of mine asked me to go- no, we are no bot figh- what? No!" Hiro says irritably. "We are not doing drugs. We're just invited to go on a dinner, nothing serious." He pauses. "I'm being honest, Aunt Cass. Anyway, Jerk, err, Jake thought that it was nice to prank me and now I got paint on my shir- OWW! DON'T SCREAM!" Hiro ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be coming to get a new set of clothes."

Patty tried not to giggle when Hiro tiredly put the phone. "She agrees. But if she finds out I did a crime again..." He trails off.

She clapped her hands together. "Great! I'll ask our friends if they want to go."

* * *

Sadly, only Hiro was allowed to go.

So it turned into an awkward family dinner for Hiro Hamada. He drove to Patty's mansion and then gaped at the size of the house.

"You'll get flies if you don't close your mouth." Patty giggles.

She opened the door for him. Hiro looked nervously as he spots a brown-haired man playing with a robot.

"That's Luke." Patty states. "Don't mind him."

Luke payed no attention as he continued to play with his robot. They shuffled along and Patty ushered him to the dining room. They talked about some stuff until Patty's parents arrived.

So here they were, sitting on the table.

"You're Hiro?" Patty's father asked.

"Yes, sir." Hiro replies, sitting straight.

"Kyle's fine."

"Yes... Kyle."

Kyle laughed. "There, not so uptight anymore!"

"I've seen you before," Luke began. Hiro's chest began to tighten in panic. Did Luke see him in a restaurant with his kids? Aww, shit. He's screwed.

"Are you an intern at Krei Tech?" Luke asked, much to Hiro's relief.

"No," Hiro answered. "Although, I'm taking care of my brother's business. He died a few years ago, and Krei really liked his invention."

"Oh." Luke replied, nodding. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Hiro just nodded and an awkward silence fell over them. They continued to eat, but a few conversations were held for a short time.

When they finished their food, Kyle asks. "Do you need to go home early, Hiro?"

Hiro glanced at the clock. 7:30. "Yeah. I still have to do my History homework."

"We can do it together," Patty offered.

"Oh, no." Hiro declined. "Besides, my aunt might be suspicious if I don't come home early. She'll think I'm bot fighting again."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay. Have a safe trip home."

* * *

Hiro practically ran out of the mansion and drove home at a speed that would make Gogo proud. He never felt so awkward in his life!

While he wasn't lying about the homework, he wanted to go home quickly. He missed Gogo and the twins.

The minute he parked the car in the garage, Hiro barged in. Aunt Cass was surprised to see her nephew.

"Already home?" She questions.

"It was too awkward." Hiro replied. "Besides, I miss the twins."

"How about me?" Gogo asked. She was on top of the stairs, and she looked really disappointed.

"Of course I missed you."

Hiro went up the stairs and pulled her to their room.

"I don't like Patty." Gogo stated plainly. "It's so obvious that she has a crush on you!"

"So?" Hiro pushed her against the wall. "Leiko, you know I love you."

"Why?" Gogo replied. "Why do you love me? Patty's pretty. She's smart! She's rich!"

"And you're also smart and pretty. But do you know why I really love you?"

"Why?"

"You're the one who was always with me when Tadashi died. You were the one who acted like a sibling to me. You were the one who watched my back during a criminal chase. You were the one supported me and knocked sense to me when I'm being stupid.

"Don't you get it? It was you who did that, not Patty. She's just a friend. She can't do things like you can. And I don't care if you're rich!"

Hiro buried his face on her shoulder. "Gogo, you were the one whom I will always trust with my life! How is it that you can't return the favor by trusting me too?"

Gogo hugged him. "I'm sorry! It's just..." She lifted up his face. "I'm so afraid that you might leave me. I mean, Tadashi left me! My former friends left me! You almost left me when you got shot!"

"I'll never leave you, okay? Please. Please trust me." Hiro speaks.

"I trust you."

Hiro kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, hard.

The two were interrupted by a loud cry from the crib. They laugh as they went over to their children and lulled them to sleep.

"Okay?" Hiro murmurs to Gogo, who was silently cursing herself for not 'womaning up'.

"Okay."

* * *

**AN: I just can't resist the TFIOS reference! I'm kinda sleepy when I was writing this, so I'm sorry if it's really crappy.**

**I expect a lot of reviews!**

**Tadashi: Ooh... What's this? *holds out a shirt***

**Me: OMIGOSH DASHI GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT THAT'S LIKE VINTAGE NOOOO WHATCHA DOIN DON'T TOUCH MY EXTREMELY AWESOME EARPHONES NOOOOO DAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII**

**Peace out.**


	13. The robotics project

**AN: Just realized that I didn't tell you guys the full names of the OCs so I'll just list them down for you guys.**

**Jake Black. Li Zhang. Gregory Dane. Jonathan Mason. Koyo Tokugawa. Jin and Mei Tanaka. Sasha Roberts. Patty, Luke and Kyle Anderson.**

**I just came up with their surnames. I have more OCs but I'm too bored to make a first name or a surname for them. I'd probably tell you guys in some other chapter.**

**Anyway, IT'S SCHOOL FAIR OMIGOSH!**

**And after school fair is a whopping two-day vacay for us students from my school! I know, we are so unfair.**

**I'd update in five days straight, so expect a bunch of chapters and a few explosions.**

**Tadashi: Will do.**

**Me: GASP! I thought I locked you in prison!**

**Tadashi: You didn't take away my flamethrower.**

**Me: Ah, schist.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The robotics project**

It's been a month. Hiro had adjusted to the school and was acting like a typical teenager. He goes out with his friends during weekends (Hiro, you are not bot fighting!) but he always made sure he gets home early to be able to spend time with the kids and Gogo.

Many people knew that there was something weird about Hiro. He was extremely smart. He claimed that he wasn't any good, but he was sure to get A's in all the subjects.

Especially in robotics.

And speaking of robotics, remember Mr. Dane's reminder? By the end of the month, they're supposed to create a robot that can move.

But it's not like the others learned a lot. They just learned about sensors, transistors, and a bunch more of robotics crap that was cake to Hiro.

Most kids were worried about robotics. Mr. Dane was... well, insane.

A lot of kids are now reading a lot of books and asking for people's help.

Except for Hiro's group. After all, he did have a sweet garage.

* * *

"You'll be making your very first moving robot!"

Mr. Dane was acting very perky and happy today. It annoyed Hiro very much, and it annoyed him more to find out about their project.

How did he expect them to create a robot after one month of studying?

Of course, Hiro was chill. He can make robots beyond the imaginations of his classmates. If he wasn't a genius, he probably won't be Krei's associate (and nephew) by now. But then again, many things could've been prevented if he wasn't smart, like all those trips to the hospital, the bullying... and Tadashi's death.

He shook his head. That was Callaghan's fault, not his.

But then again, if he didn't invent the microbots...

Hiro took a deep breath and focused on Mr. Dane's instruction. They can work in the school lab or work in another lab, if they know someone who's good in robotics.

The teacher continued on speaking, mostly about when the deadline's going to be. It was going to be on the end of November.

He gave a few more reminders and then said, "We'll have a guest, by the way. Since I have contacts with Krei Tech, Mr. Krei has graciously agreed to let me borrow their most successful piece of technology."

Koyo and Jin glanced at Hiro anxiously. Hiro gripped his tables in anticipation.

"This tech was the first of its kind. It was made by a man who doesn't want recognition. Actually, Krei was a bit reluctant in letting me borrow, says his nephew might not like it."

Hiro's eyes widened. Surely, Mr. Dane didn't mean...

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... BAYMAX!" Mr. Dane made a 'surprise gesture' with his hands.

The other students broke into eager chattering as a pod was brought in front. The teacher cleared his throat. "Now, Baymax has to be activated by a sound of pain." He glanced around and his eyes fell on Hiro.

"Why don't you demonstrate?"

"Uh, what?" Hiro asked uncertainly.

Mr. Dane pulled him to the front and stretched a piece of tape. The teacher stuck it to Hiro's arm, who yelped in pain when the tape was yanked off.

An inflating sound was heard as Baymax turned into a balloon. Hiro watched his best friend look at him in concern. He knew that this was the real Baymax. This was the Baymax who willingly gave up himself for Abigail and Hiro. This was the Baymax whom Hiro taught to properly carry a baby.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

He gritted his teeth. "Zero. Trust me, it's not painful anymore."

Baymax tilted his head in concern. "You are my patient. It is my job to ensure that you are healthy and comfortable."

"I'm fine."

"I will scan you for injuries."

"Don't scan-"

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable."

Some people snorted at Hiro's response. Hiro felt sad though. It was like when he first met the original Baymax, when Tadashi introduced him to Hiro. He remembered Tadashi's death like it was yesterday and it felt like a wound has been reopened again.

"You have a slight irritation on your forearm, and I will apply an antibacterial spray," Baymax began, "which you are, by the way, not allergic to."

Hiro almost snorted. Baymax knew him alright.

When the robot finished applying the spray, he added. "Your neurotransmitter levels are low. This indicates that you are sad. Is there anything I can do to help improve your emotional status?"

"It's fine." Hiro says quickly. "I am satisfied with my care."

With that, the robot deactivated and Hiro went back to his seat. The teacher went on and on about Baymax, explaining the advantages of having a robot nurse.

Hiro zoned out.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Mr. Dane let Baymax loose, and now the poor robot was being mobbed by students. Luckily, Hiro found him.

"Baymax!" He says, wriggling into the crowd. An elbow hits his face and Hiro realized that it was Mei.

"Sorry!" Mei apologized. "I just want to touch him!"

He spotted Jin who was trying to pry Koyo off the robot. Koyo was practically hugging Baymax who looked utterly confused. Many people pressed on, trying to touch the robot.

Baymax seemed to see Hiro. Hiro pushes into the mob and got in the front.

"Help me get him off!" Jin yelled, pulling at Koyo.

"NO!" Koyo yelled in reply. "NONE OF YOU ARE BIG HERO 6 FANS ANYWAY!"

Hiro ran a hand through his hair before grabbing one of Baymax's chubby arm. He installed an upgrade lately. It allowed Baymax to easily get in his armor, but Hiro put in a different armor. But it still had wings and thrusters.

Commanding the robot to put his armor on was a huge risk. His secrets might be revealed.

But Baymax will get squashed if he didn't do something.

"Jin, pull Koyo off with all your might." Hiro said. Jin did what he was told.

The second Koyo got off the robot, Hiro yelled. "Baymax! Armor, wings and thrusters! Leave and go to Krei Tech!"

People stopped yodeling when Baymax transformed into fight mode and left the school. Most of them didn't hear the command.

Only a select few.

Jin, Koyo and Mei.

* * *

"I will kill him!"

"Honey, he probably had no choice." Aunt Cass tried to soothe her nephew.

Hiro paced back and forth. "Ugh! This is so messed up! I know that someone heard me when I told Baymax to go!"

"I'll give him a scolding when he calls tonight, okay?" She replied. "Why don't you take a shower instead and eat a nice dinner? You can do your homework afterwards."

"Fine." Hiro stomped up the stairs.

Aunt Cass sighed.

* * *

Hiro angrily stepped into the bedroom. He tossed his bag on the chair. Gogo looks up from her phone.

"Are you okay?" She asked, getting up.

"Krei is being stupid." Hiro replied bluntly. He began to strip off his clothes and throwing it aside.

"I'll take a shower," He murmurs.

Gogo gracefully walks up to him. "Can I join you, then? The kids are asleep and there's nothing to do."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something that involves moaning and thrusting."

* * *

**AN: Yet another chapter that ended with smut. **

**Krei did have no choice. He was so busy he didn't realize that he was giving away the original Baymax.**

**My mind is blank, and this chapter does not contain a lot of Hirogo stuff and I feel so guilty!**

**Anyways, peace out. No Tadashi outro's tonight.**

**Tadashi: Aww... That is just mean...**


	14. Hiro's nerd lab

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! I PROMISED UPDATES! But, seriously. The school fair has taken it's toll on me. I've been craving sleep! I start to feel sleepy by 7:00 and it's bad!**

**Anyways, they were selling original Baymax plushies in the fair. ORIGINAL. They were also selling Big Hero 6 shirts and some Minecraft stuff. They also sold this awesome Attack on Titan hoodie (the only one in stock) which I bought. A lot of people became jealous.**

**My school is insane! Timezone (arcade in the Philippines) actually sponsored our arcade booth! For some reason, our school seems to have a lot of connections with people, and it's beginning to freak me out. Who has mechanical bulls in their fair? Bungee jumping? Effing go-karts?**

**And the food... They all came from effing expensive companies!**

**And that's that. My school is so awesome, but the people who run it aren't. You guys can just ask me about this school by PMing me.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Hiro's nerd lab**

The conversation started in the middle of gym.

They just finished a swimming lesson, and Hiro was currently rubbing his hair with a towel. He noticed some girls look at him flirtatiously.

"Uh Jin?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Those girls are staring at me."

Jin smacked his forehead. "And what if they're staring at you?"

Hiro shivered. "It's creepy. And besides, they were staring at my abdomen."

Jin rolled his eyes. "Dude, those girls think you're hot. That's why they're staring at you."

He proceeded to go to the showers and Hiro followed, still rubbing his hair. Eyes followed him and he covered his face in embarrassment.

They soon reached the shower room, and Hiro was relieved.

"Am I really hot?" He asked Koyo, who was washing his goggles by the sink.

"Yeah," Koyo replied. "You might not have abs, but you definitely have a toned stomach. You're fit, and you have looks. That's definitely hot."

"But I'm not," Hiro insisted. "I'm just... well, me."

"Well, Just Me." Jin replied sarcastically. "Does your girlfriend ever tell you that you're hot?"

Hiro paled at first, then reddened. "No! Why would she say that?"

Jin shrugged. "I don't know. But then she must really love you. She doesn't judge a person by their looks."

"Does she look at you seductively then?" Koyo pipes up.

Hiro shook his head, turning even more red. "No!"

"Does she stare at you when you're shirtless?" Jin asked again.

"Well, yeah." Hiro averted his gaze. "Look, can we talk about this later? It's not a very comfortable subject."

"Yeah, that's because your girlfriend's probably fake." Jake appeared and bumped Hiro's shoulder. "I mean, who would even like you?"

"Patty likes him," Koyo supplies. "That's why she broke up with you. And we saw his girlfriend."

Jake glared at them. "Shut up. And you're not hot, Hamada."

The guy trudged on and Jin grins at Koyo. They fist bumped. "Dude, that was awesome! In his face! Boo ya!"

"Patty likes me?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, that's why we don't bring up the fact that you have a girlfriend around her." Jin answers. "Though I think it would hurt her more if she see you and your girlfie kissing."

"Absolutely painful," Koyo agrees. "Hiro, you're in one tough situation. This is why I don't look for a girlfriend. I am in love with myself!"

"That is just narcissistic." Hiro says dryly.

The three of them laughed.

"By the way, what should we do about our robotics project? We don't have enough material for our robot." Jin suddenly said.

"We need a robotics lab, not the one here in school. We need a bunch more other equipment. Our classmates are particularly greedy." Koyo replied.

"Yui and Lina admitted that they just want in on us because of Hiro." Jin glanced at Hiro pointedly.

"It's not my fault that people think I'm hot!" Hiro said incredulously.

"We don't blame you." Jin said. "But the point is, we wouldn't be able to finish our project if we don't get our own labs!"

Hiro mentally sighed. He had to reveal that he had a lab. "Guys, I know a place."

* * *

Hiro asked *cough* begged *cough* Gogo to stay at Honey Lemon's place for the weekend. He would miss her and the twins, but he couldn't risk it, since his friends would be coming over for the project.

They left on Friday night, but not after Hiro kissed his family goodbye. He had been miserable that night, barely sleeping. He kept on calling Gogo and asking if there was a problem.

Gogo snapped. She yelled at him to stop worrying, but then thanked him for worrying about them. She promised him that they were okay, exchanged I love yous and then she hung up.

Now, Hiro felt a bit drowsy and waited in the cafe. He was startled by the sudden ringing of the bell, indicating that someone went in.

Jin and the others shuffled in and Hiro waved them over his table.

Yui gave him a disbelieving look. "The Lucky Cat Cafe? How do you reckon we can complete our project here?"

"Stop complaining," Hiro muttered irritably. "You haven't seen the whole place yet."

"Should we be ordering something?" Koyo asked.

"Nah," Hiro replied. "Don't mind Aunt Cass. We'd be staying in the garage anyway."

He got up and told the others to follow. He opened the door leading to the garage, and they stepped in.

There were looks of awe in their faces.

"Hiro, how much did you pay?" Lina asked."

"I didn't pay anything. This lab belongs to me and my brother, but it's mine now." Hiro said nervously.

"It's yours?!" Jin exclaims. "Man, how rich are you?"

"I, um, well," Hiro stuttered.

"Where's your brother?" Yui questions.

He lowered his eyes. "He... He died in a fire, trying to save a man who didn't give a damn about him." He clenched his jaw. "Anyway, should we start making our robot?"

"Yes!" They pumped their fists.

Hiro automatically became the leader. He gave them specific jobs and he decided to teach them how to use more advanced equipment.

"What's that?" Lina suddenly pointed to a black helmet, with green lines. It was on a table and when Hiro saw what she was pointing at, he blanched.

"Um, that's nothing. I'm just working on an air conditioned helmet, you know, since helmets are too stuffy?"

"Just how good at you with tech?" Jin demanded.

"I once created hover-boots for our cat," Hiro replies with a cheeky grin.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Koyo muttered.

* * *

**AN: And that's the chapter! I'm not highlighting their project, but they would be making a robot that will blow Dane away, since they shouldn't be able to make robots like that.**

**Expect the other chapters next week, and I'm sorry again for not updating.**

**I should eat ice cream now, or else my cousin would kill me.**

**That's all for today.**

**Tadashi: Are you excited for Valentines?**

**Me: No. I don't have a date! **

**Hiro: Guys, I need to know what to give to Gogo! **

**Tadashi: That's your problem, lil bro. I'm so glad I'm dead. I don't have to worry about finding a date!**

**Me: YOU DID NOT**

**Hiro: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL**

**Honey Lemon: *screaming* I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME DDDDDAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	15. The end of Krei Tech

**AN: Ah! The joys of updating... Anyways, it's Valentines tomorrow, and I gave away love advice to my friends. Among us, I was the expert in giving advice.**

**So... There's probably little Hiro action here. Brace yourself. You're about to witness an event that would drive people mad.**

**Keep the tissue there...**

**And can someone suggest an international social news? I need it for Social Studies, because we have this news reporting choo choo and stuff. Can someone also share their depressing moments, like when you're feeling suicidal or when you were bullied. I was suppose to be making a speech.**

**And that's that. Read on my loyal followers!**

**Okay, that was awkward...**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The end of Krei Tech**

It all happened so fast.

Alistair Krei was drinking a cup of coffee that his assistant made for him. He arranged his paperwork, wrote paychecks and watched a few Pewdiepie and Smosh videos when no one was looking.

It was a casual day for everyone as well.

The secretary, Jonathan, was talking to the phone and was doing his work. Luke, Patty's brother, was exploring the halls of the Krei building, taking note of the amazing details of the technology.

Everyone was doing their work and talking to each other. It was a perfect day. The weather was great, and everybody had a good mood.

No one knew that today would be the last day of their lives. Some may survive, but many will die.

It came so fast.

The explosion originated from the ground floor, where most interns were talking and laughing and enjoying themselves.

_BOOM!_

* * *

The day was perfect for Luke Anderson. The sun is shining, there was little traffic, the security guard seemed to be in a good mood, and his crush actually smiled at him!

How could it get any better?

He conversed with his friend Kenji about the awesomeness of a lately released tech, the microbots. It wasn't exclusively sold, seeing as construction companies seem to buy them a lot.

"It can transport a lot of weight!" Kenji exclaimed. "And they say the inventor's like, 14!"

"I want to invent something as cool as that," Luke agreed.

They shuffled along to get some sodas from a soda machine. Luke took some Dr. Pepper, while Kenji got a Pepsi.

"Ugh, Dr. Pepper is disgusting (no offense to those who love Dr. Pepper)! Why do people even drink that?" Kenji wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Why do people drink Pepsi? Coke is better!" Luke retorted with a snort. "Seriously, I like Coke better."

"At least Coke doesn't taste like medicine," Kenji muttered. "That's what Dr. Pepper tastes like and it's gross."

"Dr. Pepper doesn't taste like medicine." Luke replies. Kenji gave him a look. "Okay, maybe a little. But I like this more than Fanta."

"Why did you suddenly include Fanta? What's next? Sprite? Mirinda? Mountain Dew?" Kenji say dryly.

They burst out laughing, slapping each other on the shoulders and giving playful bumps. They walked around some more until...

_BOOM!_

And Luke was lying face down on the floor. Flames licked the walls, and the ceiling was threatening to fall. He groaned and looked around for Kenji.

He saw the burnt form of his friend.

"KENJI!" Luke yelled, crawling over to his friend.

Kenji looked horrible. His face was burned beyond recognition, his legs were bent at an awkward angle, and blood pooled around him.

Luke tried shaking him awake. Tears sprouted around the corners of his eyes.

"Kenji! Please!" He cried out. His lip quivered as he fell over the chest of his best friend, listening for a heartbeat.

He heard nothing.

Luke wailed for his friend, and he heard wails of other people. He heard screams of pain, and he saw people running, fire engulfing them like a cloak.

He closed his eyes and the tears fell like a waterfall. He opened his eyes for a moment and was about to cry for help, but didn't get a chance.

The ceiling fell upon Luke Anderson, and the world turned black.

* * *

Everything was different for Alistair Krei.

The day was stressful, but it was also quite enjoyable. He called Cass a few times, and secretly watched hilarious videos in YouTube.

His assistant screamed at him to get back to work, but it was hard to concentrate.

He wanted to go visit Cass and Hiro's kids. He wanted to eat all day and spend time watching Netflix and Doctor Who on his laptop. Work was absolutely boring.

Alistair was almost finished with his cup of coffee when his assistant, Maya, decided to dump more paperwork on his table.

"I hope you are doing your work, or else I'm telling Cass about this." She wagged her finger in front of his face.

Alistair sometimes hated that Maya and Cass were friends.

"Oh, fine." He heaved a sigh and took the first piece of trash, err, paper.

It was about the microbots again. A huge construction copy wanted to purchase 50 microbot kits for 5 million dollars.

Sold.

He signed the contract and moved to the next paper.

Oh, goodie. It's Gregory Dane again, this time, asking for permission to borrow a sample of microbots.

He sighed. Alistair decided that he really needed to oversee the products that Dane borrows. The last Dane borrowed, he didn't realize that Baymax, the original one, was taken, and he got an earful of scolding from his supposed nephew, Hiro.

Okay, Hiro wasn't his nephew, but Alistair proposed to Cass a few weeks ago, and now, the robotics prodigy called him uncle, just for the sake of annoying him.

Alistair set the paper aside. He read a few more papers and signed some of them. He got thirsty and stood up to get some water.

He didn't get the chance to do that.

The explosion shook the building, and everything was on fire. Alistair was knocked of his feet and he hit a table, hard.

He saw Jonathan, running away, his back aflame. Screams erupted from the man, and Krei covered his ears, and saw just in time a debris fall on the secretary. The screams stopped.

Then another scream came, and this time, it was from Maya. Alistair ran over to her, yelling her name. Maya's whole body was burning, and a yell of pure agony tore from her throat.

He was too late, though. The woman stopped screaming, and slumped over in a heap of burning flesh.

Krei ran to see if there were anymore survivors and ran downstairs. He was greeted by a disgusting smell of a burning human.

Corpses littered the floor, some burning, and some trapped under chunks of rock. The floor was splashed by the ugly shade of blood.

The smoke was getting hard to bear, but he had to see if anyone else survived the explosion. He heard a groan and saw a boy, probably an intern, getting up.

"You there!" Alistair yelled. "Come on! Help me look for other survivors! We need to get out of here!"

The boy went over to him. The boy was coughing from the smoke, and blood matted the right side of his head. His arm had a few glass pieces sticking from it. His leg was bleeding and his ear was badly burned.

"Can you walk a few more steps?" Krei asked.

"I can take this," The boy grunted.

Together, they went to the lower floors. Everything was terrible, frightening and traumatizing. The screams of burning men and women drove Alistair a few more steps closer to madness. As much as he wanted to help, he couldn't. They were doomed to die, after all.

They found a few more survivors, two girls and three more men. They wanted to search for more, but the heat was becoming unbearable.

All of them were already suffering from smoke inhalation, and Krei knew they had to get out.

They ran for the main door exit, but it was blocked by wooden poles and large debris, and was on fire.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" A girl coughed.

"Quit complaining!" A boy yells back.

"Do you want me to push you in the fire?" The girl replied with a glare.

"I'd like to see you try!"

The two went into a violent wrestling match. The girl and the boy began to push each other into the fire.

"Stop!" The other girl yelled. "Don't try to kill each other! We'll get through this!"

"How?" Another boy asked. "We're trapped in a falling building that's on fire! Tell me how we'll escape!"

"Will you just shut up?" Krei finally shouted. "If all of us lose hope now and fight each other, then you can kiss escape goodbye!"

That shut the interns up. They began crawling on the ground and began searching for an exit again.

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

Soon, their numbers were reduced to three. One of the girls collapsed, blood pouring out of her nose. A debris fell on one of the boys. Another boy slipped on spilled water and was claimed by the fire. A sharpened wooden pole pierced the only man, besides Krei.

That left Krei, a boy and a girl. Alistair prayed that the two make it, even if he doesn't. He prayed for someone to rescue them. He felt his energy weaken. His mouth was a desert, and his injuries ached. Each breath felt like trying to swallow a jawbreaker.

"Are you guys still alive?" He looked behind.

The face of the two youngsters made Krei turn a little more insane. They were bloody, burnt, and they looked weary and tired, like they were about to collapse.

Alistair was angry.

Who would even think of doing such an inhuman act?

"We're still okay," The boy assures. He coughs and spits blood.

More seconds passed.

More minutes passed.

Then...

...

...

...

"ARE THERE ANY PEOPLE ALIVE IN HERE?"

Alistair nearly jumped for joy. Someone was here to rescue them! They would live! He glanced at his young companions who had looks of relief.

"Here!" Krei yelled. It hurt to shout.

A team of fire fighters went over to them and helped them get on their feet. They were escorted outside, where a lot of people had gathered.

There were fire trucks around the building, and there were ambulances and police cars as well.

Krei saw injured people herded in the ambulances. He was relieved. A lot more survived.

Then his heart ached. A lot also didn't make it.

He fell to the ground, and a nurse went over to him and assisted him on his feet. He swallowed and tears fell.

Everything was lost now. All that he had worked for...

A pair of arms slipped around his neck, and he was suddenly hugging Cass.

"You survived," She murmured. "Thank God. I don't think I can lose anymore of my loved ones to fire."

Alistair sobbed brokenly on her shoulder. "They all died, Cass. I saw them die in front of my own eyes!"

Cass pulled back and kissed him, slowly and passionately. "Ssh. You'll be okay, I'll always be here for you."

Alistair's knees started to fail him. His knees buckled, and his mind barely registered a nurse and a stretcher being rushed to him as his vision faded away.

* * *

**AN: This is the most depressing chapter I ever wrote! I hope you guys cried a bit for pity...**

**Krei would be turning a bit insane. He'll have the post-traumatic stress (was that the right term?) and we'll be finally seeing more Calistair! YAY!**

**Hiro: Guys, it's Valentines tomorrow and I have nothing to give to Gogo! What should I give her?**

**Me: Arsenic.**

**Tadashi: Lighters.**

**Wasabi: Tobacco spit.**

**Fred: STDs.**

**Hiro: *stares in disbelief* You guys are not helping at all.**

**And that's it, I guess.**

**Happy Friday the 13th!**


	16. Hiroshi goes to school

**AN: Happy Valentines Day! So I did a stupid experiment and tried to buy vodka from a convenience store. Don't worry, they didn't let me buy myself a drink, so I just bought root beer. But seriously though, I love vodka, and I will do anything for a drink.**

**Okay... Few reviews. This hurts me! You guys should totally review more!**

**What to expect in this chappie?**

**More depression.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Hiroshi goes to school**

"Guys! You have to see this!"

Hiro and his friends were sitting in the cafeteria. It was lunchtime, and it was so boring. They were talking nonsense, until Koyo ran in with his phone.

He looked very shocked.

"What's that?" Sasha asks. Koyo sits beside her, his look of shock still painted on his face.

"Patty, your brother Luke is an intern at Krei Tech, right?" He questions.

Patty nodded. "Well, yeah."

"Krei Tech was bombed."

Hiro almost fell out of his chair. Patty stood up and grabbed Koyo's phone. Jin and Mei shared a look, and Sasha looked horrified.

Just then, Mr. Fujikita swoops in the cafeteria, stopping all conversations at once.

He pressed a button on the wall, and a television appeared. He went to the news channel, which showed a picture of Krei Tech building, all burned to the ground.

"Who would do this?" Hiro murmured, his eyes never leaving the screen.

_"Today, Krei Tech was bombed. The team of fire fighters are still looking for survivors, other than Alistair Krei, Harold Nakamura and Kiana Red. Many who are injured were taken to the hospital, but died before reaching the hospital." The man on the TV says._

_"Who could do such a horrible thing? Why bomb Krei Tech?" The woman replied._

_"Think about it. If only Krei was killed, his heir would probably take on the business. Krei Tech will go on. But if the building is gone, along with its workers, stocks and products, then the heir will be useless. This would be the end of Krei Tech."_

_"Such a shame. The Baymaxes are helping a lot of people. Who do you think is the heir?"_

_"Possibly his children. The president of the stocks, is a possibility, but Vernon Grey was also killed in the explosion. No one really knows."_

_The man stopped conversing with the woman and said, "This is the list of all the people who died in the explosion today. Condolences to all."_

People leaned in eagerly, all of them silently hoping that their relatives aren't one of them. The first name appeared. Kenji Ito.

"That's my brother's best friend," Patty whispered.

More names appeared. Jason Bane. Walter Brooks. Fai Lung. Jet Zhang.

At Jet Zhang, Li bursts into tears. "Not my brother! Why my brother?!" He screamed. Those people near him patted his back.

Maya Stevens. Jonathan Mason. Miyuki Azami. Reoulton Shale.

Hiro clenched his fist. Maya and Jonathan died. Those were his friends! What would Krei feel? Did Krei see them die in front of him?

Garrison Lancer. Alisa Suzuki. Luke Anderson.

"NO!" Patty yelled. A lot of people now stared at her. She burst into tears. "Why did it have to be him? Why not Krei? Why did he not die?!" She screamed and kicked.

More names scrolled down the screen. One by one people started to mourn. Some people weren't crying, though, but you could see that they feel sorry for those who died.

A few tears dropped from Hiro's eyes. Why? WHY?

Why Krei Tech? Why Luke? Why Jet? Why Jonthan? Why Maya? Why Kenji? Why did these people die?

Why?

Why?

WHY?!

Why all these useless slaughter, just for the sake of ensuring that Krei Tech will never rise again? Why are these people so cold-blooded?

The people responsible deserved to die! They deserve to rot in hell!

Hiro fell back to his chair and brought up his knees to his chin, looking like a fragile child. He bowed his head and sobbed, he screamed profanities and asked the same question.

Why?

* * *

By now, everyone was a mess. The students sported red, puffy eyes. A lot of people were hugging, some were making-out, just to get rid of the pain.

Teachers were silent. They also mourned. Some of them lost their children, their spouses, their friends and their relatives.

Hiro swore to every divine being that he will crush the people who bombed Krei Tech. He will make them suffer. He will watch them experience the pain they experience. He would burn them to oblivion, reducing them to ashes, He will scatter their ashes in the sea!

Avenge, avenge, AVENGE!

He would avenge the people they all lost. He would see to it that the criminals will get what they rightfully deserve!

Death, death, DEATH to the criminals!

"Hiro? There's police looking for you." It was a teacher who mumbled that.

Hiro stood up, just in time to see Hiroshi come in, with Gaski and Bleak. The sergeant looked tired and sad, his eyes just as puffy as the rest of the students and teachers.

Some students stared at Hiro, muttering, "Are they going to arrest him?"

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Hiroshi questions.

"No." Hiro shot back. "What now? Investigations or the dirty job? I swear, once I get my hands on those _bastards _I will not hesitate to kill them!"

Hiroshi sighed. "I wanted their heads chopped off, honestly. But we can't do that. They're human. Can you still sleep comfortable, knowing that you took the life of another human?"

"I don't know," Hiro glared. "Ask those bastards who bombed Krei Tech. Oh, that's right. They don't have a conscience! They're assassins! They won't lose sleep over a corpse!"

Hiroshi sighed again. "Alright, let's have a deal. You can track down the criminals, and you can hurt them. Beat them up, but don't kill them."

"It doesn't feel satisfying. I want them dead, Hiroshi!" The younger boy yelled. He balled his fists, and his eyes were glowering angrily.

"Who did you lose?" The sergeant asked. "Krei's still alive."

Some people began muttering among themselves. Krei? What about him?

"I lost Jonathan," Hiro replies. "He was the secretary. I lost Maya too, Krei's assistant." He let out a breath. "I agree to your deal. I promise I won't kill them, but I'd definitely make them feel the pain they've caused."

"Good." The soldier says. "I'm sorry for revealing the fact that you're helping the police to your schoolmates, and I'm sorry for the fact that you lost your friends."

"Who did you lose then?" Hiro whispers.

"I lost my wife and my child."

With that, the soldier turned and walked out, leaving Hiro to sink on the floor, acting like a fragile child again.

* * *

Many people told Hiro to track down the criminals. They offered their help, and Hiro accepted them gratefully.

Everyone wanted justice.

More than 200 people died in the bombing. All because of Krei and his heir...

His heir.

Krei didn't have a son, yes. But he considered Hiro as his own son. Krei also said that he would give rise to Tadashi Industries. The workers of Krei Tech will be transferred under Hiro's business.

He was technically the heir of Krei Tech.

This was all his fault.

Hd closed his eyes and promised. He promised that he won't let people die because of him.

Never again.

* * *

**AN: On that happy note, the chapter ends.**

**So, Hiro was kind of Krei's heir. It was kind of sad to write this chapter too. **

**For the next chapter, prepare more tissues.**

**There will be sibling love, Calistair, Hirogo, and a lot of pain.**

**No Tadashi Outro.**

**Tadashi: AWW!**

**PEACE!**


	17. Coping

**AN: Hello! A very grand Chinese New Year to all! And a very grand new CHAPTER! I'M BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!**

**So, how are things in your house? I have no classes today but I HAVE A FUCKING GROUP PROJECT SO THAT WHILE MY FAMILY IS HAVING FUN, I WAS BURYING MYSELF IN SCHOOLWORK GEHQIIHUCKSKOALQO**

**And that was so random and pointles- and eww, was that dried ketchup on my knuckle? *goes off to wash hands***

**I'm back again, and I heard that people were kind of disappointed that I didn't write a smut because of that ending in chapter 13...**

**Thing is, a bunch of chapters are going to end in smut, and I don't want to go through all the trouble of posting them, every single time.**

**Besides, I'm fourteen, and still a virgin (not in the mind), and I don't want to poison myself even more by thinking of lustful stuff.**

**Tadashi: Hey Aiko, do you want to get it on? *seductively touches her arm***

**Honey Lemon: Freak yeah. *kisses Tadashi***

**Me: Ew. Just ew.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Coping**

It was almost a week since the explosion. It was a tragedy. It left so many families and people broken.

Cass sat on her bed, watching Alistair stare blankly at the wall. He had woken up screaming, and couldn't fall asleep anymore, in fear of getting nightmares.

He moved in temporarily. Alistair needed company, and security. Hiro's friends have always come over and tried to cheer him up, but all they got was a blank stare.

The police also stationed a dozen policemen in front of the cafe. Cass had to admit, they scare off the customers.

"Do you want to eat, Alistair?" She asks, her fingertip dancing along his bare shoulder.

"No." He whispers. "I just want it all to... stop."

Cass looked down and blew out a breath. "Seriously, you have to eat. You'll get sick!"

Alistair chuckled darkly. "Then I can just die then. Maybe that's the only way to stop the nightmares."

Cass pulled away from him, staring incredulously. "How could you say that?"

"It's true," He murmured. "It's all so true."

"You can't just give up like that!" She replied, raising her voice. "You have to fight it! You'll get better."

She pulled his face so that she can see his faded eyes. He looked several years older. "I can promise you that. I will help you make it stop.

"But please," She pleaded. "Please don't give up on yourself."

"I'll try," He says hoarsely, and he brought his hand up to touch her face. Alistair smiles a bit, but Cass can see that his heart wasn't in it. "I'll try to fight for you."

She closed the distance between them. Alistair succumbs to the kiss immediately pouring all his pain, his anger, his _everything_ into it. He groans a bit as she tugs his tangled, unwashed, and not combed hair.

He pushes her back, so that her she lay on the mattress, with him on top. He was already shirtless, but Cass couldn't help but feel unsatisfied.

"Cass," He pulls away, only to lift her shirt up and throw it aside. He kisses her again, hard and passionate, leaving her breathless in his wake.

"Alistair," She breaks away and inhaled the much needed air. Alistair moved his mouth and places it on her neck instead, sucking her pulse.

He began trailing kisses up and down her throat making her groan in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his pelvis, bringing her waist closer to his.

He moans at the sudden contact, his grip on her shoulders tightening. His lips moved over to hers again.

"Bra. Off. Now." Alistair says between pants.

Cass obliged, taking off her panties as well.

* * *

Gogo tried to cheer up Hiro in anyway she could. For some reason, only the men in the house are the ones who are depressed.

Not that she wasn't feeling particularly sorry, but she hated the fact that the were killing themselves.

It was a good thing that Hiro had taken Baymax home from Krei Tech, or else he would be sulking around in the corner and neglecting his kids.

A loud cry interrupted Gogo from her musings. She sauntered over to the crib.

"You're going to disturb your father, do you know that?" She received a whimper as a response. Miko looks up at her, tears welling in his eyes. Kyoshi still looked sound asleep.

"Come here," She picks her noisier son up and began rocking him to sleep. The little boy was a stubborn two-month old baby.

"You want Mama to sing?" Gogo cooed at her baby. Miko giggled and reached up to touch her face.

"It's gonna be horrible," She playfully warned Miko.

"Go to sleep, little child.

It's like ten in the night.

It's past your bedtime.

So sleep tonight.

When you wake up,

I'll give you a lollipop.

And a warm hug

If you sleep tight now."

Gogo winced at her horrible lyrics. She was making fun of the lullaby while lulling her son back to sleep.

Miko was still and silent, his eyes clothes. Gogo succeeded in making him sleep. She sighed in relief and brought him back to the crib, laying him down beside his twin.

A chuckle startled her. Hiro looks at her, his face red from trying not to laugh. His palm were trying to mute his guffaws.

"And what do you think is hilarious?" She asks, crossing her arms.

It made Hiro turn even redder. "It's just- haha!- the song!" He burst out, finally laughing so hard.

Gogo slapped his arm. Hiro yelped in pain. "Stop it! You'll wake the twins up!"

A hissing sound was heard, followed by joint, infant wails. Hiro groaned in exasperation.

"You're all alone!" Gogo screamed and ran down the stairs before he could think of a witty reply.

"Hey!" He yelled down after her.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The huggable robot said between all the commotion. Hiro gave a horrified stare.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate you're pain?"

He gazed at his friend. "A ten, Baymax. A ten."

* * *

Patty had the worst day ever.

It was her brother's funeral today. People who were friends with Luke, his ex-girlfriends and his old classmates were attending.

But worst of all? A handful of 'close' relatives were coming over.

That included her bitch of a cousin, Veronica.

Veronica was vain. She would always carry this annoying little mirror everywhere she goes. She wears bright pink all the time. She even carried a poor chihuahua with her!

The poor animal...

Veronica thought that everyone (ahem, more like every boy) loves her. She tried to steal Jake from Patty a number of times, not like Patty cared anymore.

She dressed like an overall slut, steals boyfriends, has sex with just about every guy she liked (except for Jake), and was a total bitch to Patty.

"Hey, hun." She pulled out her pink lipstick. She wore light pink for the funeral, which made Patty fume. She was supposed to be sad for Luke!"

"Aren't you at least a bit sad for Luke?" Patty asked with a glare.

"Sure do, hun." Veronica replied, not sounding like she cared at all. Then she walked away without another word.

Then there was the little monster, Mitch. He seemed like as sweet little angel with golden hair, when in reality, he was as evil as his bitchy sister.

"Hello, Krabby Patty," He says with an angelic smile. He wore a bright yellow tux, which was a huge insult to Patty's brother.

"That's it!" She screamed.

The day ended with Patty being grounded for the next two weeks, and Mitch and Veronica wearing white for the first time.

* * *

**AN: Did anybody get the white? Haha, it was bandages. Patty went into a bitch fit and beat up her cousins! YAY!**

**Anyway, I have to rush this. I have school tomorrow.**

**And if this was a bit insulting to people named Mitch and Veronica, I am very sorry. Though this Veronica was a real person and a real bitch...**

**And I'm sorry for the exclusive use of bad words, but this day was rough. Mc Donald's decided it was nice to eat mashed potatoes without a SPOON.**

**I'm bummed and hopeless.**

**I need ideas for Tadashi outro's!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	18. Passing of robotics project

**AN: CRICKET! BASEBALL! Aww man, which game do you like better? I don't really get cricket though... It's actually a British game.**

**Has anyone of you attempted an Irish accent and failed? Well, you can all start off with a classic 'whale oil beef hooked.' Say it fast.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**You just said 'Well I'll be fucked' in an Irish accent.**

**Hahahahaha!**

**Anyway, new update! And I'm surprised I got six new reviews! I was checking fanfiction reviews in school in our computer lab which was totally forbidden.**

**Boys and girls, do not tolerate this kind of behavior.**

**Me: Dashi.**

**Tadashi: ...**

**Me: DASHI.**

**Tadashi: ...**

**Me: Sorry guys. He's bummed that I don't let him speak, so he's shutting up on purpose.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Passing of robotics project**

Click clack. Tick tock. Bang bang. Tap tap.

After a whole month of project making, the day of passing came. Although, deadlines don't look real to Hiro unless it was right in his face.

This time though, he made a difference.

It's not like he was lazy in schoolwork, but then again, even nerds have the right to slack. He was not a stick in the mud, unlike some others.

Okay, so submission was actually tomorrow, since Mr. Dane was absent. They weren't doing anything in their class, and it's been like 3 minutes. Everyone was dying of boredom.

"Let's play a game," It was a fat guy named Hans. He had a babyish, pinkish face, and a tuft of blond hair. A literal pig with hair.

"Sure," Yui answers. "What do you suggest we play?"

"Spin the bottle?" Daniel replies. He was a black guy with a shaves head and a piercing through his nose.

"Eww, no." Koyo answers. "Truth or dare?"

"That's overrated," Jin answered. Hiro agreed silently.

"Ooh," Lina piped up. "I know! Never have I ever!"

Jin gave her an unimpressed look. "Really? Where do you propose we get the beer?"

"We could just get our water jugs," a boy called Oliver said. "I'd do anything to kill the boredom (EEK MY BAND!)."

And so everyone took out their jugs. Some of them refilled their bottles, and everyone huddled into a circle.

"I'll start first," Lina offered. "Since we're all nerds here, no need to get insecure or anything." She took a deep breath. "Never have I ever been in a relationship."

Hiro and a girl with glasses drank from their respective bottles.. Lina gestured to Hans, who was sitting to her right. "Okay, never have I ever drank strong liquor."

This time, it was only Hiro and Jin who drank. Koyo stared at Hiro. "What did you drink before."

"Whiskey?" Hiro shrugged. "I don't really know."

The girl with glasses was next. "Never have I ever had sex before."

Everyone gave uncomfortable stares. None of them touched their jugs, except for Hiro. He was turning red with embarrassment.

Daniel saved Hiro. "Um, never have I ever won a bot fight?"

A few more rounds went on, and Hiro was always the one who drank from his jug. There were a bunch of ridiculous suggestions, but for some reason, Hiro drank.

Jin narrowed his eyes at his friend. Hmm.

* * *

The next day, Hiro tried to avoid the weird stares every nerd gave him. They weren't glaring, but they were looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Hey Hiro." Patty said, once he reached her locker. "Did you do your Chem homework?"

"Sure, " He replied. "I'm afraid that some of the answers are wrong, though."

He handed her his notebook and she flips through it, her eyes widening, "Hiro, this is like, correct! Some of the explanations here are so complex!"

"Oh," Hiro averted his gaze. "I have a friend who helped me understand the lesson. She's really good in chemistry."

Patty's mouth quirked into a frown. "And who might she be?"

"Oh you don't know her, "He answered nonchalantly. "She graduated college already with flying colors and all that."

"Oh," She brightened up a bit.

The bell rang and they were both running to their first class: Chemistry.

* * *

"What did you do yesterday?"

Mr. Dane tapped the desk with his pen. He was tapping a fast beat and humming a song that Hiro didn't recognize.

"Uh, we were playing Never have I ever." Hans answered nervously. "We were finished with our projects, so we..." He trails off.

Mr. Dane began to crack up so hard. "Oh, I'm just trying to make you nervous, boy. Don't get your panties in a twist yet!"

Hans sat down blushing, while everyone was trying hard to keep their chuckles quiet.

"Without further ado, let's have your project presentation! Hans, your group's first." Mr. Dane sat on his desk. Hans' group hustled to the front, carrying something that looked like it was made out of tin cans.

The girl with glasses, Angel, cleared her throat. "Ahem, this is Byte." She held up the tin can for everyone to see. "It can walk like a real dog."

She activated the robot, and it sprouted legs. She set it down the desk, which was made for presentations. The robot began to walk on four legs, but the movements were slow and lazy. Mr. Dane looked impressed though.

"Bravo! Not bad for beginners!" He said, applauding. Hans and Angel blushed, along with their groupmates. Mr. Dane called Daniel's group.

Daniel stood in front, holding a robot that looked like plastic. "This is Vortex! He can fly!"

He proudly showed the controller, turned on the bot and let it fly. It rose a couple of inches, before it sparked and fell to the floor. Black smoke rose from the robot. Daniel looked at it in disbelief.

Mr. Dane shook his head, tutting in disappointment. He picked up the robot and set it down on his desk.

Another group was called. This time, the robot short-circuited, and it was another D. More groups were called. Some were okay, but some failed to even make their robots stand.

Hiro's group was the third to the last. He took a deep breath, and took out the pod that contained his latest invention. Koyo and the others only saw the skeleton and only helped in gathering materials. Hiro made the rest, using old blueprints and making something else.

He stood in front and put the miniature pod in front. He pricked himself with a pin, and some students raised an eyebrow at him, expecting him to fail.

"Ow," He said, loudly and clearly. An inflating sound was heard, and in front was a little, and cuter version of Baymax.

"Hello," He said in a tinier voice, "I am Baymax Junior, your personal first-aid kit companion." Baymax Jr. looks at Hiro in concern. "I was alerted for medical attention when you said, 'ow."

Baymax Jr. inspected Hiro's hand. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"One," Hiro replied.

The little robot nodded. "I will scan you now." He took one look at Hiro. "You seem to have a slight epidermal break in your skin. It must have been a prick. I suggest the appliance of Povidone Iodine, or Hydrogen Peroxide, to avoid tetanus and infection."

Hiro let the tiny robot apply the medicine and then began to talk. "You might think that I asked for help on Baymax Jr., but I didn't. I made him by myself, using the same blueprints I used when I built the original Baymax."

"That's not possible." Mr. Dane said. "Krei told me that the creator of Baymax is dead."

"I know." Hiro said sadly. "He had a copy of blueprints left for me, and when his Baymax prototype was destroyed, I built a new one, completely copying his designs."

"Who were you to him then?" Hans asked.

"That's a secret," Hiro murmured. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this, but I have to prove that I made Baymax Jr."

"Are you satisfied with your care?" The robot finally asked.

"Yes, I'm satisfied with my care."

Hiro seemed to be in a bad mood, but everyone was so impressed by the presentation. Jin and Koyo were the ones clapping the hardest. Hiro easily got and A+, and everyone was bursting with questions.

"Alright, calm, calm." Mr. Dane said, once all the groups finished presenting. "We'll be having our field trip soon. It's for all the students, basically because the place is amazing! Next Friday, we'll be having our field trip at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology!"

Hiro stared in disbelief. "Oh God."

* * *

**AN: Imagine Baymax in the size of a soccer ball. That's how Baymax Jr. looks like! He's so cute!**

**Okay, Baymax Jr. is actually a plushie that I made. He was smaller than my Baymax doll, and I call them both Baymax. Then I started call the smaller one Baymax Jr. instead, and made Baymax and Junior hug each other and IT IS SO FUCKING CUTE.**

**AND RANDOM SECRETS WERE OUT.**

**I'm just gonna finish this like this.**

**Tadashi: ...**

**Me: And he's still ignoring me. Dashi. Hey Dashi!**


	19. Field trip at SFIT

**AN: I just did some vocal covers of Memphis May Fire and A Day to Remember before I was doing this.**

**'Kay, cunts. I'm back.**

**I'm still trying to attempt an Irish accent. I mastered American, and I can speak fluently in the British accent, and I'm still trying my best to improve on my Scottish accent. Although, I can speak Scottish pretty well if I quote Stoick and Gobber...**

**Me: Dashi?**

**Tadashi: Ugh. What do you want now?"**

**Me: YAY! Dashi's finally speaking to me!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Field trip at SFIT**

"Do you have your snacks?"

"Yes, Gogo."

"Did you bring a shirt?"

"Yes, Gogo."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, Gogo."

"Did you take a bath?"

"Yes, Gogo."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"You asked me that about five seconds ago!"

"Have you gotten your car keys?"

"YES, AUNT CASS."

Hiro groaned. Gogo was acting like Aunt Cass! Jeez! It's a field trip, not an overseas travel, for God's sake!

"Gogo," He said, steadying her, "I can manage myself. You don't need to panic."

She sighed. "Oh fine. Anyway, you have to go now. You'll be late for your bus."

"Okay." Hiro responded. He grabbed his bag and walked over to where his children are sleeping. They looked so peaceful. He kissed their foreheads and smiled.

He walked back to Gogo, who puts a hand on his chest, and then she was pulling him towards her. Their lips collided, and he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her. Her tongue slipped in, and then he was pushing her against the wall.

"And, I'm late." He breathed as he pulled away.

"I know," Gogo replied. "Keep your secrets to yourself. Krei's gonna be there."

Hiro licked his lips and picked up his bag. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, dork."

* * *

Jin tapped his foot restlessly. Where are his friends? He cursed and looked at his watch. 6:30. The bus leaves at 6:35.

"I'm sure they just got a bit held up." Mei assured her brother.

He shrugged. "I guess so."

A familiar car rolled down the driveway and Hiro stepped out. He looked a bit disgruntled and tired. He runs to where Jin was standing.

"Where's Koyo?" Hiro questioned.

Jin rolled his eyes. "Yep! No 'Hi Jin!'. You people are so cruel."

"Sorry," Hiro mumbled. He stood beside Mei, also looking out for their friends. Minutes later, Koyo, Sasha and Patty finally arrived, just as the bus was about to leave. They boarded the bus and took their respective seats. Hiro sat beside Jin.

"Are you excited?" Koyo asks from behind. He wore a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah," Jin grinned. He turned to Hiro. "How about you?"

Hiro looked distracted. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

A phone rang and Hiro takes it out of his pocket. "What now?"

He blanched a bit. "You have got to be kidding me, Wasabi. You can't be serious about this! What's he doing there?"

He pauses, listening. "Oh, fine. I'll try to ignore him as much as possible. And yes, I'm pretty much capable of killing people, as you have seen before."

Jin stopped. Before? He killed a person before?

"No, I don't have a gun on me." Hiro pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'll try not to kill him. I pretty much abstained from killing him before, and then went as far as saving his goddamn life."

Hiro put down his phone and groaned. Jin tried not to talk to his frustrated friend. Oh good. He didn't murder anyone before.

* * *

"Welcome to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology!" Mr. Dane announced.

"Woah." Jin said, taking a look around. "This place is huge!"

Everyone looked impressed, except for Hiro. He still looked irritated and distracted. He was tapping his fingers against his pants. He looked... nervous?

"We're heading to the robotics exhibit first." Mr. Dane said.

"Awesome." Koyo said to Mei. "I can't wait to see the robots the students make!"

Patty walks over to Hiro. "What do you think is going to be there?"

He finally stopped looking angry. "I don't know. I mean, I haven't seen their tech before. Possibly a bunch of weird inventions. Weird, but useful."

They went in a hall filled with flying robots, walking robots, everything! Everyone looked awed at the sight of bots flying and gliding around.

"Feel free to see the exhibits. Just don't touch anything." Mr. Dane said. The crowd broke off into different directions. Hiro was the first to walk away and they followed him.

He walks in front of a huge poster, with the face of a smiling man. The man wore a San Fransokyo Ninjas cap, and wore the exact the same outfit that Hiro has.

"That's one of the students who died." A voice says behind them. It was a short woman, with a tight bun on her head. "Don't touch the poster. I'm one of the guards here."

Hiro looks sad and reaches out to touch the face, then falters. He walked away to see another exhibit.

"That was weird." Sasha observed. "What's with him?"

"I don't know," Jin answered truthfully. "He's been like that since morning."

Most people gathered at one exhibit. It read: Microbots. Hiro was walking towards it, and they all went after him.

"That's so cool!" One the guys burst out.

"Don't touch that!" A guard says, slapping the guys hand away. The guard looked so annoyed. "Mr. Krei told me not to let anyone do that."

"Bastard!" The student answered. "Come one guys! Not worth our time!" He and his gang walked away, but many still remained.

Jin saw Hiro fight his way to the front, and grabbed the headband thing. Everyone stopped when he puts it on his head.

"I said, don't touch it!" The guard yelled. He ran at Hiro, who simply yawned, and the microbots stopped the guard and made him go up.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The guard scream.

"What's going on here?" Another guy yelled. All the students turned to the speaker. He wore a suit, and had blond hair. He had blue eyes that were swirling with anger.

Alistair Krei.

"Alex! I told you not to let anyone touch the microbots!" Krei scolded.

"I know, sir!" Alex replied. "But this boy won't listen!"

Krei turned on Hiro. "Listen he-" He stopped. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hiro shrugged casually and set the guard down. He removes the controlling headband, chuckling ruefully.

"Funny, that you should ask that." He twirled the device. "I thought the microbots were all destroyed."

Krei grimaced. "Well, not all of them. I found your stash." He finished guiltily.

"YOU STOLE MY MICROBOTS?" Hiro suddenly screamed. "What the heck?"

"Look," Krei put a hand on his forehead. "The people are asking me to exhibit the bots. I told them that they were destroyed, then they suggested I take yours, temporarily."

"And may I ask why you didn't tell me?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Um," was the reply of Alistair Krei.

Hiro sighed. "Fine, but I'm taking this later. See you around, Alistair."

Krei sighed too, knowing full well that he'd get a sermon once he gets home. "You too, Hiro."

* * *

"You and Krei knew each other personally?" Koyo said with excitement.

"Yeah," Hiro replied. "Look, I don't wanna talk about this. He's still not off the hook." Hiro walked briskly and then bumped into a man.

"Hiro?" The man looked surprised and sad.

"Callaghan."

* * *

**AN: The field trip is not yet over! Bet you didn't expect that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, cliffhanger.**

**Tadashi: You are still not forgiven.**

**Me: I'm so sorry! I'll never take the microphone away! Never again!**

**Tadashi: You better not.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	20. Callghan's release

**AN: And the classic sudden chapter update... I'm so happy and I am just buzzing with ideas! I JUST HAVE TO WRITE EVERYTHING.**

**A lot of you guys are probably surprised with Callaghan. Yeah, it surprised me too. Just kidding! I was debating before if I should include Callaghan or not, then I was like, 'Ah, dammit. I'll just put him in,' hence the editing of the chapter layouts again.**

**Tadashi: I still have mixed feelings for Callaghan.**

**Me: You probably hate him, don't you?**

**Tadashi: Dude, I just said I had mixed feelings!**

**Me: Jeez, Dashi. Chill!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Callghan's release**

"Callaghan."

Hiro didn't move. He didn't glare, he didn't speak. Just the name of the person in front of him is enough. His hands clenched and formed a fist and he looks up.

Robert Callaghan was looking at him in sadness and remorse. He looked old. Most of his hair has turned white. His clothes changed too. He wore a simple white shirt, and a pair of slacks.

"Dad, are yo-,oh." Abigail faltered when she sees Hiro. "Hiro! We weren't expecting you."

"Damn right." Hiro answers. Jin elbows him. "Dude."

Hiro turned to Robert. "I didn't know you were released."

"Well, it's not like you talked to me while I was in prison," Robert replies, his eyes downcast. "I wasn't pressed with heavy charges."

"They should've," Hiro replied coldly. "You're still responsible for my brother's death."

"That was an accident," Robert says. "I didn't mean to get him involved!"

"Well, he didn't exactly know that the person he wanted to save was a good-for-nothing bastard." The younger boy retorts.

Abigail puts a hand on her father's shoulder and gazes at Hiro. "My father changed, Hiro. He wasn't hellbent on revenge for Krei anymore.

"That's because he owes me for saving your life," Hiro answered with a glare directed to Robert's direction. "And what reason does he have to actually harm Alistair? That will make him an ungrateful git as well."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Robert cuts in. "I made a mistake! I just wanted to feel better! I lost everything when Krei set Abigail into his infernal experiment!"

"You think I don't understand how you feel?" Hiro demands. "I want to kill you before! Heck, I want to murder you here and now! Sorry, doesn't cut it, Callaghan! It's unfair you get your daughter back, while I don't get my brother! At least, I was a bit more deserving than you are!"

People started to gather around Hiro and Callaghan. Jin and the others stood off in a distance, wondering what was happening.

"I knew I didn't deserve to get Abigail back!" Robert finally said. "I'm happy. I'm happy to know that she's safe and sound. But I'm not content, knowing that you can never forgive me. I was selfish! I just thought of myself. I didn't care that other people will get hurt. Hiro, I will forever regret the day that your brother died!"

And then the man was crying. His daughter hugged him, letting him cry on her shoulder. Hiro just gazed at the man that he once idolized.

Robert understands. Alistair understands. Hiro now realized that the men he looked up to, men who were once enemies, were the only ones who will ever understand him.

Alistair lost people to the explosion. Robert lost his daughter into the portal. He lost his brother in the fire.

The truth is, he didn't feel anything towards Callghan anymore. He was done grieving for Tadashi. He felt... content. This is what has changed in Hiro. He knew that something changed, ever since the twins came.

Kyoshi, Miko and Gogo made him feel complete again, after two years of grieving. He had never felt so happy, to hold his little sons in his arms. He knew that if he somehow lost them, he'd probably kill the person who was responsible.

And now, Hiro understood Robert's pain. Losing a brother was painful, yes. But losing your own child? It felt as if you were dying as well. He couldn't bear the thought if losing his sons. It would be the most excruciating thing he'd ever feel. He knew that he would lose himself if his children would be taken away from him.

"Robert." He whispered. "I forgive you."

The man broke into a smile and wrapped the younger man in a hug. Hiro gave a yelp of surprise, and awkwardly hugged Callghan back.

"What made you forgive me?" Robert asked.

"I'll tell you." Robert pulled the Callaghans into an empty hallway. Hiro faces Robert. "I forgave you because I understand you."

"What do you understand?"

"I understand the pain of losing your child," Hiro replied.

Robert looked surprised. "You what?"

"Many things happened in the past years, Robert." Hiro said. "It just so happens, that I became a father in those years."

"You have kids?"

"Twins." Hiro agreed. "Kyoshi and Miko. Adorable little monsters." He chuckled.

Then he turned serious. "That's why I understood you. If I lost them, I don't know what I'll do..."

Hiro smiles at Robert. "My brother may be gone, but if those events never happened, I'd probably never have my kids. I'd probably won't have Gogo. I'd probably not meet all my friends.

"I wouldn't be who I am today," He finished. "I wouldn't be Hiro Hamada, teenage father and part-time superhero. All those crimes wouldn't be stopped."

He puts a hand on Robert's shoulder. "Bad things happened, but I wouldn't give up what I have now for my past."

"You learned a lot." Robert said. "You learned a lot, all these years. It's like I'm talking to a professional."

Hiro shrugged.

Then he remembered something. "Oh, right. Krei's kind of my uncle now."

Robert spluttered. "What?"

"Aunt Cass and Alistair's going to be married in a few months," Hiro admitted. "You forgave him, right?"

"Dad and Krei had a civil conversation. Krei said that he couldn't blame Callaghan. Besides, Alistair visits Dad in prison." Abigail said. "I'm sure Dad pretty much forgave him."

Robert nodded. "He mentions a wonderful woman when he talks to me. I never quite expected that it would be your aunt."

Hiro and the Callghans conversed and then Hiro had to say good-bye. It was time to go home.

"Robert?"

"Yes, Hiro?"

Hiro sighed. "You have to understand that I still don't trust you that much."

Roberts also sighed. "I understand, Hiro."

* * *

Hiro faced Gogo on the bed. "I met Callaghan today, in the field trip."

Gogo drew in a breath. "And?"

"It was surprisingly great. Robert changed."

Hiro touched Gogo's shoulder, then brought her closer to him. She leans in against his neck and wraps an arm around his torso. "Gogo, I forgave him."

And then, they were kissing hard against the bed. They were soon undressing, and doing the things couples do.

After cleaning up, the two laid down to sleep, and Hiro was soon asleep. He was very tired from the duration of the day. Gogo touched her lips to his cheek and murmured, "About time."

She heard a whimper coming from her sons, and she tiredly stood up and went over to the crib, immediately rocking Miko to sleep, before he wakes up his exhausted father.

* * *

**AN: I know, it was dramatic. And I was observing proper grammar the whole time! Hiro tends to speak more like an adult.**

**Basis of my writing style? Artemis Fowl.**

**I think I had a reader here who was a fan of BH6 and AF. Was her name Hatter? I just know that was the name. Besides, I'm to much of a fat arse to actually check the reviews for the name.**

**It's like 10:42 pm, so you can't exactly blame me for being lazy. I NEED SLEEP.**

**Tadashi: Lullaby, and goodnight...**

**Me: Shut it, Dashi. Shut it.**

**Tadashi: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**And Dashi thought that it was nice to tease me. Anyway, peace out and fly high! See yah soon bros!**

**And here goes Pewds again. Haha. Okay, that was random.**

**RANDOMOSITY 4EVER!**


	21. In which Hiro teaches Baymax

**AN: I'm gonna update today, because I won't be able to update on Friday and Saturday. Anyways, no classes for me tomorrow.**

**Me: GUYS! I need ideas for depression! What causes it?**

**Hiro: Tadashi.**

**Tadashi: Ouch, lil bro. How can you say that?**

**Hiro: Uh, hello? You died? And you're like my only family left?**

**Tadashi: Oh, right. I'll try to become a zombie more often then.**

**Guys, I do need ideas, so send in reviews and all that stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: In which Hiro teaches Baymax**

"WAAH!"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Hiro yelled, through gritted teeth. He was trying to complete his fucking Calculus homework, and the twins won't shut up!

Curse Gogo for going to Honey Lemon's house.

He banged his head on the desk for the fifteenth time and let out a loud groan.

"Are you okay, Hiro?" Krei scrambled up the stairs to see if there was anything he can do for his nephew.

Hiro glared at Krei. "Do you think I look okay to you? I'm trying to study, and the twins won't shut the hell up!"

He banged his head on the table again and moaned out profanities through his book. Krei looked a bit concerned for Hiro.

So, he walked to the crib and picked up one of the crying twins. AND. ALMOST. DROPPED. HIM.

"Gah!" Krei yelled, as the baby almost slipped from his arms. "Hiro, how the heck do you hold a baby?!"

Damn Krei. Damn him for making things worse.

Hiro massaged the temples of his heads and went over to Krei, grabbing Kyoshi from him. The baby's cries lessened, but it was still excruciating.

"Krei, he's like two months-old! You don't hold him like a toddler!" Hiro scolded the older man. Alistair turned a bit red, and muttered how he was staying childless forever. He just left his nephew to suffer and went downstairs, since he can't be of help.

"UGH!" Hiro groaned out loud and put the baby back in the crib. He walked back to his desk, and accidentally slipped on a piece of paper.

"Ow!" He yelped, as he hit the floor.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!_

Oh no.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax looked at Hiro in concern. "Are you alright?"

The robot picked Hiro up (much to the annoyance of the latter) and set his down on the bed. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero," Hiro said irritably. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore."

He stood up, and carefully avoided the pice of paper, and sat on his desk again. The twins were still bawling around.

And then... EUREKA!

Hiro looked at Baymax with a sly grin. "Hey Baymax! How are your handling skills?"

* * *

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT!"

Hiro smacked himself as Baymax failed (again) at trying to hold a baby. The pillow slipped out of the robots fluffy arms.

Hiro sighed loudly. "Baymax, you're just like Krei. You hold an infant, an _infant_ like you hold a toddler! Jeez! It's not like the kid's already got a strong backbone!"

Seriously! Baymax is a healthcare companion, for fuck's sake! How is it that he can't hold a baby properly? The irony!

"Hiro, I fail to see how holding a baby makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax said, picking up the pillow again.

"You don't want me getting a migraine, right?" Hiro said, sarcasm oozing from his voice. True enough, his head was starting to pound from the never ending cries of the twins. They should've stopped crying by now!

Hiro turned to Baymax and saw him holding the pillow again, this time, finally doing it a bit more correct.

"That's right," Hiro encouraged the robot. "Just close off a bit more space, or else, the baby falls off, and we don't want that now, don't we?"

Baymax nodded. They did it a couple of times more, and then Hiro plucked the pillow away. He took one of the twins and placed it on Baymax's arms.

Kyoshi immediately snuggled into the robots, calming down. Baymax held the baby, unsure of what to do.

"Rock him." Hiro said.

Baymax began swing the baby gently back and forth. Hiro smiles, satisfied. Then he took Miko and rocked his son to sleep.

_"Hush little baby don't say a word_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird."_

Hiro winced at the stupid lyrics, but it seemed to be working on the twins. They both stopped crying, both of them tired from screaming and wailing. He almost sighed in relief, then caught himself, as he felt fingers dance along his shoulders.

"And I thought I was the worst singer," Gogo said, smiling. She glanced at Baymax, who was still holding Kyoshi.

"Why's he holding Kyoshi?" She asked.

"I can't put them both to sleep!" Hiro protested. "Besides, I still have to do my calculus homework." He laid his son back in the crib, and Baymax followed suit.

"I'm satisfied with my care. Thank you." Hiro said, and Baymax went back to his pod. Gogo just looked at Hiro apologetically.

"I'm sorry for not coming home at once." She said, putting her arms around his neck.

"S'okay." He murmured, leaning in and resting his chin on her shoulder. His lips touch her throat and he kissed her neck.

"Aren't you a bit too excited?" Gogo asked, then kissed him. Hiro smiled against her lips, and then pushed her against the bed. She laughed and then they were kissing again.

And the next morning, Hiro realized that he forgot to do his homework. Shit.

* * *

**AN: I think that was a bit short... **

**Thanks to edger230, for suggesting the idea... Last month? You might think I ignored you, but well, this chapter came out!**

**You guys really do need to give me ideas about depression. Personal experiences? It doesn't have to be detailed, but PLEASE!**

**Anyways, I have to get back on my SS homework, or mom will get suspicious...**

**Tadashi: DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**Me: Dude, I make that sound when the principal passes by.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Oh, my writing style? I didn't get it all from Artemis Fowl. My other basis is Percy Jackson and the Kane Chronicles. And Divergent.**

**Yep, these books helped me to write.**


	22. The Highschool dance prt 1

**AN: I would like to thank you guys for helping me with the depression it. It helped me boost my speech, and I was finally able to write one. I really appreciate the help. :)**

**And it's a rare thing that I give smileys. I'm just not that... smiley, you know. Most people, when they met me, think that I'm scary, because I glare a lot. But, I'm actually very humorous, once you get to know me.**

**Speaking of humorous, I still can't believe I teased my poor dear friend about being pregnated by one of our school teachers. I started congratulating her, and she got annoyed. I guess track and field training did come in handy...**

**Gogo: You just love pregnant stuff, don't you? I mean, you actually made me pregnant.**

**Me: Um I'm a girl?...**

**Gogo: WHAT?! I didn't mean that you MADE me pregnant, I meant like that's a total out-of-character move!**

**Hiro: Women.**

**Tadashi: I know, bro. I know.**

**And after a long author note, here's the latest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Highschool Dance part 1 (EEK!)**

This was the most unexpected, yet kind of expected thing that has ever happened. Yes, just read the chapter title. You can guess what made Hiro scarred for life!

The Highschool Dance. God, no.

Hiro was just flabbergasted. He didn't want to ask out any girl! Most people are already bragging about their dates!

"Oh, man." He muttered, slamming the locker door.

"Having any trouble in getting a date, Hamada?" Jake says, smirking.

"Not really," Hiro replied coolly. "I could ask Patty out, and I don't fail to notice that most girls seemed to want me as their date. Too bad, though. I heard that you still didn't get a date. Are _you _the one getting trouble in finding a date?"

"Don't get cocky," Jake said with an angry glare. "I can get any girl I want."

"And I'm just a roadblock in your way?" Hiro answered with flourish.

Jake huffed angrily and stomped off in the opposite direction. He bumps purposely into Koyo, who almost fell on the floor.

Jin stared at Hiro. "What did you do now?"

The latter shrugged. "Eh. He was pissed off because he didn't have a date and I kinda rubbed it in, you know. Well, he was telling me tha I can never find a date, and of course, that's just not real."

"You should get your girlfriend to come," Koyo said, once he stopped writhing in pain. "I've been wanting to meet her. Or, you could always ask Patty out. Don't do something that will lead her on, though."

Hiro shrugged again. "I guess that could work." He waved the subject of Gogo coming to the dance away. It was a bit ridiculous. The last time they went to a dance party, Gogo got pregnant with the twins. Hiro is not eager to have another screaming infant in the house. He was definitely not in the mood for a craving Gogo either.

But then again, who knows? Maybe this time, the punch isn't going to be spiked. That will be a relief.

"Hey Jin, who's your date then?" Hiro asked.

"Oh? Sasha." Jin muttered. He was texting someone on the phone.

Koyo poked Jin's arm. "Really? About time. I always see you glancing at her!"

Jin turned red. "What?! When did you see that?" He demanded. "That was supposed to be a secret! Okay, maybe I do like her. But don't you think I haven't noticed the look you're giving my sister!"

This time, it was Koyo who turned red. "I don't give her looks!"

"Yeah right. Because you were _so _not staring at her butt at the field trip last week. And you were staring at her boobs! Seriously dude! You were staring at the boobs of my sister!"

"I didn't mean to," Koyo mumbled sadly.

Jin rolled his eyes. "But," He paused, for theatricals. "I approve of you, so go on ahead and ask Mei out."

That moment, the girls were walking towards them. Jin patted Koyo's back and Hiro whispered words of encouragement. Koyo gulped.

"Uh, Mei?"

Mei looked at Koyo. "Is there something wrong? You look pale."

Koyo fidgeted. "Um, there's something I want to tell you." He took a deep breath. "Ireallylikeyosocanyoupleasegoouttothedancewithme?"

Mei looked confused. "What?"

Koyo took a deep breath again. "I really like you."

Mei's eyes widened, and then she was suddenly throwing her arms around Koyo's neck, and then kissing him. Koyo wrapped his arms around her waist, and then everyone was laughing and clapping.

Koyo pulled away smiling. Jin clapped the two on their shoulders. Hiro grinned. He could tell that this was a start of a good relationship.

* * *

"You know, we don't exactly have a sponsor. The gym is not big enough to accommodate the whole student body." Jin brought up, as they eat lunch.

"Rich guys with rich parents usually sponsor." Koyo replied cheerily. "Although, none of the boys seem to like that idea, so their not sponsoring anymore."

"It's a huge problem," Mei agreed.

"I'd love to sponsor," Patty cut in, "but my dad's still too depressed to do anything."

Hiro's eyebrows scrunched up. They would need a sponsor that can provide a big space for the dance. "Do they do this every year?"

"Depends," Sasha said. "Depends if there are a lot of students. Last year, there are only few students. This year, there's a lot."

Hiro's phone rang. He immediately took it out of his pocket. It read, Fred Lee. Why was Fred calling him at this hour? This had better be important!

"What? What now?"

"Jeez, Hiro." Fred's voice was cheery. "I'm just gonna ask you if you wanted to come over. Me and Wasabi are having a guy's night out."

Hiro thought about it. "Okay then. There's something I want to tell you."

* * *

Hiro stuffed his hands in his pockets as soon as he hung up. He supposed that he could ask Fred for help. Fred is pretty rich, and he had a mansion, but Hiro wasn't so sure what Stan's, Fred's dad, reaction would be.

And they need serious security. Oh, God. Just thinking about the spiked punch made Hiro's lurch. Not that he didn't love the twins, but the thought of teenage pregnancy? Yes, Hiro's seventeen, but he's college! He's set for life! What about the others?

This is a serious matter that needs to be brought up.

"Woah," Patty puts in. "What are you thinking about?"

Hiro wrung his hands. "Nothing."

"Sure," Koyo answered. "You've got your thinking face on. Your eyebrows get all scrunched up, and you wrinkle your nose, and you gaze at the ceiling."

"Wow," Hiro said drily. "With that accurate description, I would've thought you might be into me!"

Koyo blushed. "Dude! Like hell I would be! Besides," He gazes lovingly into Mei's eyes, "I'm already into someone else."

Jin coughed. "Forgive my extremely _imaginative _brain, but I was thinking of a different into. If you know what I mean."

The rest of the people on the table began to guffaw. Koyo and Mei were blushing, they almost looked like a tomato!

"JIN!" Mei screamed. "For God's sake! I'm still a virgin!" She took a few strides towards her twin brother and then in a swift movement, caught Jin's ear and pulled. Jin yelled indignantly.

"God, sis! I was just teasing!" Jin yelled, rubbing his ear.

Mei smiled triumphantly and kissed Koyo. Jin scowled. "Aaaaannnnndddd I'm going OBM, as of now."

Sasha giggled. "OBM?"

"Overprotective Brother Mode," Jin said flatly and they all burst out laughing.

Hiro panted and tried to catch his breath. "Well, that was hilarious." For some reason, they kept on laughing, until they had gas in their stomachs.

Too bad. They'd be farting for the rest of the day.

* * *

**AN: YAY! CHAPPIE! I know, I said I won't update today, but my group project was cancelled. I hope you guys liked Koyo and Mei. I love them.**

**Anyways, I must get back to making my SS project. My mom will murder me... Oh, look. A flying pizza.**

**And I'm hungry!**

**Tadashi: When are you not? That is why you're fat!**

**Me: GASP! Meanie! *gets idea and smirks the way Artemis Fowl would***

**Tadashi: Uh oh.**

**Me: Since I'm the author... I CAN PRETTY MUCH DO WHATEVER PLEASES ME. TADASHI, PREPARE! FOR YOU MUST BECOME...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... (I know that you guys are dying to know)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... (Be patient)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... (This anxiety I'd becoming unacceptable!)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... (Dramatic drumroll!)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Me: A MINI DASHI!**

**Tadashi: GASP! MY BEAUTIFUL HEIGHT!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is what you get for calling me fat, PIPSQUEAK!**

**Eh, what can I say? Payback's a bitch.**


	23. A man's night out

**AN: I have been playing Pottermore all of a sudden...**

**Anyways, I'm a SLYTHERIN! I'm also a Dauntless. And I'm a daughter of Zeus... I'm definitely a Mud Girl.**

**UGH! My mom and cousin won't shut up! I'm already in a bad mood in the morning, my stupid, pathetic classmate destroyed my laptop, and all of a sudden this crap noise happens.**

**ARRRRGGGGHHHH!**

**And I thought Friday was liberation...**

**Tadashi: BRING ME BACK TO MY OLD SIZE!**

**Me: I don't know. I think I like you better as a pipsqueak...**

**I realized that I seem to like three dots for some reason.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three: A man's night out**

Girls are not the only people that can have sleepovers, and parties. That was a bit sexist. It was kind of weird, honestly, that guys have sleepovers and nights out. Makes me wonder what they do. Braiding? Nah, I think they'll be playing Call of Duty instead.

Hiro drove to Fred's house. I mean mansion.

They were supposed to have dinner, play a bunch of games, and talk about Krei's assassin. They didn't invite the girls. Gogo was cranky. Honey Lemon was too bubbly, like a carbonated, honey lemon soda. (Excuse the horrible pun)

Hiro missed his family already. Yes, he was annoyed at his sons the other day, but he still loved them. Gogo always encouraged him, and he missed her.

He was hoping to get Gogo to come to the dance, but he doubted that she'd agree. Gogo probably hated dancing. Hiro was afraid that he will step on her foot. He was a horrible dancer, but he supposed that he could learn.

As a kid, Hiro never really cared about learning how to dance. When he went to his first high school dance, he just stayed in the corner, while people enjoyed. Most of his classmates yelled at him to get lost, because a kid didn't deserve to be in that school. He vowed to never dance again.

He never bothered. He was a robotics genius. He was better with machines than with people. Hiro dismissed the idea that someone would want to marry him, much less have kids with him. He thought that no one would have an interest in him.

Then Gogo and the twins came. Hiro suddenly regretted the fact that he never bothered to live like a kid. He was forced to mature early.

At the age of three, he was discovered to be a genius.

At the age of five, he was enrolled in first grade.

By the time he was nine, he was almost done with middle school.

Then finally, at the age of thirteen, he graduated high school.

After that, he wasted his life on fighting in bot fights. It gave him recognition, and for the first time, Hiro felt accepted into society. He quickly rose into a great bot fighter.

He loved bot fighting, mainly because it earned money, and gave him acceptance.

He got arrested once, and with him about forty people.

He lost his brother when he was fourteen. He became a superhero. He became a college student.

Then, at the tender age of sixteen, he became a father to twins. He became Gogo's boyfriend.

At the age of sixteen, he died.

Hiro sighed and tapped the wheel as Fred's house came to the view.

* * *

"Hey, Heathcliff." Hiro greeted the butler upon entry.

"Hello, Master Hiro." Heathcliff bowed. Hiro grinned and offered the butler a fist bump.

"Yo, Hiro!" Fred ran down the stairs, toothbrush in hand. "YAY! We're now complete! Wait for me in the room."

Hiro shrugged. "Sure thing."

He trudged on and approached Fred's room. He clapped, and the doors opened, revealing...

End of Chapter

* * *

JUST KIDDING!

* * *

Wasabi's eyes bulged out, as Hiro went inside. He immediately closed his magazine and sat on it.

Hiro coughed awkwardly. "Was that... Playboy?"

Wasabi turned red. "Um, no."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Wasabi, I'm seventeen, and am practically getting laid almost every week," Wasabi choked. "I think it's okay to tell me if that was a pornographic magazine."

Wasabi swallowed. "Okay then. Yes, that was Playboy. And this is Fred's, I swear! There's like nothing to do, and I think Fred's enjoying his new hot shower too much, so I looked for something to read." He spread his hands. "And I found this."

Hiro facepalmed.

"Hey guys," Fred's voice suddenly rang out. Wasabi scrambled to get the magazine back into its proper place. Hiro stifled a laugh.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Nothing!" Wasabi answered quickly. Fred's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he thankfully left the subject.

Fred sat down on a chair. "So, you wanted to tell me something, big bro."

Hiro scratched the back of his neck. "I was hoping that you could sponsor our dance. My school isn't exactly rich, so we need bigger space."

"Your school has a robotics lab!" Wasabi cuts in.

"My school has a small gym." Hiro replied frankly. "Look, Fred, I will appreciate it if you help my school."

Fred put a hand on his chin. "Hmm."

"You don't have to agree." Hiro assured his friend. "I just want to help our school."

Fred squared his shoulders. "I'll do it! Dad's on the family island with mom anyway." He leans in suddenly. "Have you gotten yourself a date?"

Hiro blushed. "Not really. I don't want to ask anyone out."

"What about Gogo?" Wasabi suggested.

"I don't know." Hiro answered. "After the spiked punch, I don't think Gogo's too keen on going to parties and dances."

"I'll convince her." Fred said. "I could always threaten her with her video."

Hiro glared at the older man. "What video?"

"Oh, video? Did I say video?" Fred said innocently.

"Yes, you did." Hiro grabbed Fred's shoulders. "What have you done?!"

"Um, I may or may not have stolen all her Playboy magazines?" Fred chuckled nervously. Hiro released Fred and shared a look with Wasabi.

"I knew it! I knew those magazines weren't yours!" Wasabi exclaimed.

Fred turned serious. "Where did you find them?"

"Ah," Wasabi started to become nervous. "I was so bored so I decided to find something to read. I went to get a comic book, but one of those magazines fell on me, and of course, being the man I am, I decided to read it."

Fred just rolled his eyes. "Don't tell Gogo. The last thing I need is her wrath." He looked Hiro in the eye. "Seriously dude. Don't rat me out."

"Fred, I'd do anything if you could convince her to come to the dance with me."

"And that, my good fellow, is a job well done."

* * *

"I'm home."

Gogo immediately stood up to meet Hiro. He was getting a bit distant, mostly paying attention to his friends and school.

"How was your day?" She asked.

Hiro dumped his bag on the floor. "It was fine. Koyo and Mei finally got together! It's about time, really."

"Sure." Gogo said absentmindedly. She scrolled down her phone, reading texts, updating her Facebook status, tweeting.

Hiro frowned. Gogo never ignored him. "How about you?"

"Grand." She replied in a monotone.

Hiro grabbed her shoulders. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

Gogo put her phone on the bedside and pulled Hiro towards her. She gazed at his face, his innocent face, his mouth quirked into a frown, wondering why the hell she's ignoring him.

Then she was kissing him.

Then, she shoved him roughly off the bed. "Hiro, please. Just for once, have time for me and the twins!"

"You have to understand," Hiro replied, gently. "I have a lot of homework-"

"Homework this, homework that!" Gogo interrupted him. "Damn, Hiro! Somehow, my idea backfired!"

Hiro looked stunned. Then, he looked angry. "Gogo, you don't control my life! You wanted me to go back to make friends! But it's school! I still need to study!" He walked out and started off to the bathroom.

Gogo pulled him back. "And you have to understand! Your world doesn't revolve around Koyo and your friends!" She glared darkly. "You're probably even dating Patty behind my back!"

Hiro stopped and glared back. "How dare you! Not this again! I told you, she's nothing more than a friend! And God, Gogo! Since when did you become an attention-seeker?"

She pulled back, shock and anger evident in her face. She stood up and walked out of the room, and out into the night.

"That's right!" She heard Hiro yell. "Run away, like the coward you are!"

Gogo burst into tears, and ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

**AN: HAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL! You were probably surprised.**

**My mind's going blank, I've been switching from writing and playing games. **

**Anyway, I'm running out of Tadashi outro's, so guys, please send some.**

**PEACE OUT.**


	24. Falling in reverse

**AN: And I suddenly began reading smut, right after I watched Big Hero 6. YAY! Finally got the CD, and I ran out of money, and I have my eye on that new book, Curse of the Old king? I can't remember.**

**201 FUCKING REVIEWS! **

**Oh, man. I'm so surprised. And great! 84 follows, and 64 favs! Thank you so much guys!**

***kisses screen***

**Tadashi: Eww.**

**Me: HYPOCRITE! YOU KISSED BAYMAX!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four: Falling in reverse **

Hiro groaned, and ran a hand through his hair. He can't believe it. Why is Gogo suddenly angry at him? What did he do wrong?

Didn't she want him to have friends?

He did exactly what he was told! He made friends and went back to high school? What more could she ask for? Seriously, it's not like he always ignored them.

_You ignored her last week, _a tiny voice at the back of his mind said.

_I have a stupid Chemistry project, _Hiro argued.

_You ignored your sons yesterday, and you were annoyed when they were crying, _The voice responded.

"SHUT UP!" Hiro yelled in anger, kicking the side of his bed and clutching his head. He glared at his backpack and took out his English text book. He sat down, and immersed himself in studying.

* * *

Gogo ran.

She ran and ran, until her legs hurt, and she couldn't breath anymore. She bumped into people along the way, and they gave her dirty looks.

She reached the outskirts of town, a few kilometers away from the Lucky Cat cafe. The road was mostly abandoned, only a few cars passing by.

Gogo slowed down to a walk a and hugged herself. She shivered at the coolness of the night air of November. She stopped in front of a curb and sat down.

"Why did I have to blow up on him?" Gogo whispered. It wasn't his fault, and Gogo knew that. She was just simply jealous that he spends more time with his friends, than he does with his family.

Every weekend, Hiro would join them to the arcade and movies, then he would come home really late. Hiro even went as far as bot fighting again! Although it was sometimes, it was the last straw for Gogo.

He sometimes slept at the garage too, because the twins wake him up, and so Gogo would sleep alone in the bed, silently wishing for his warmth.

Now, she needed him.

Gogo put her head to her knees and began to sob.

* * *

Hiro finished the his essay with a stroke of a pen. He smiled at his work and put it in his bag. He glanced at the clock. It read, 11:43.

Hiro frowned. Where was Gogo? He expected her to cool off a little bit and come back. What if something bad happened to her? Hiro will never forgive himself.

He fumbled for his phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Oh, hey Hiro! Why'd you call?" Honey Lemon asked cheerily.

"I was just going to ask if Gogo's there."

"She's not here." Honey Lemon confirmed. "Why? Did som-?"

But Hiro was already hanging up. He tried to call Gogo, only to find that she left her phone. He began to panic.

He pocketed his phone and grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs. He immediately pushed the door and ran into the night.

* * *

"GOGO!" Hiro yelled. Many people yelled at him to shut up. Most of them were disturbed from their sleep. Hiro waved them off.

He started to look for her at the mall, but it was practically deserted. He looked for her next at SFIT.

He ran around in circles, fearing that she's gone forever. He went to the hospital, and asked the nurse if there was a Gogo Tomago admitted.

"No," the nurse replied.

Hiro pressed on. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The nurse snapped. "Now get out of the way. I have to check on the poor kid with a broken leg." She walked away, and Hiro muttered a curse.

He went off and looked in every alley, and every corner. She was nowhere to be found.

"Gogo!" He yelled, cupping his hands to amplify the sound. "Gogo!"

Suddenly, rain started to pour down. Hiro continued to shout her name. Then, a policeman went over to him.

"Son, you can't yell at this time of hour." He scolded.

"I'm looking for someone." Hiro insisted.

After the encounter with the policeman, he reached the edge of town. He saw nothing but darkness. He dropped to his knees and tears dripped down.

She left. She's gone forever.

Then, he heard a series of soft sobs. He raised his head, and spotted a tiny figure, huddled onto the curb. She wasn't wearing a jacket, and she was shivering.

He sighed in relief.

"Gogo," He whispered as he walked over to her. She raised her head and stared up at him, her eyes red.

He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She chuckled humorously. "Hiro, what's the difference? Your jacket's wet."

He sits down beside her. "It's what any gentleman would've done."

They fell into an awkward silence. Rain continued to rage around them. They both stared at the road, contemplating their apologies.

"I'm sorry." They blurt out at the same time. They chuckled softly.

"You first." Hiro said.

Gogo heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't doubt you. I shouldn't ask for attention. I shouldn't have yelled at you and blamed you."

Hiro swallowed. "And I'm sorry for ignoring you and the twins." He paused. "I was just too focused on my friends and on my studies that I forget that I still have you. Will you forgive me?"

She met his gaze steadily. "Hiro..." She murmured.

He pulled her into a hug, and he cried into her shoulder. He began to mutter his apologies, over and over. Gogo kissed the side of his head and also sobbed.

"Please," He said hoarsely.

"Yes." She murmured. "I forgive you."

"And I forgive you," He answered back. Hiro's lip met hers, and then they were kissing, pouring sadness, anger, and all of their other emotions and frustrations into the passionate kiss.

He pulled away and nuzzled her neck. "Marry me, Gogo."

Gogo kissed his forehead. "Yes, of course."

Hiro beamed and stood up. He offered her a hand which she took. "Come on. I'm hungry. I think I saw a ramen shoo that's still open."

Gogo shook her head. "God, Hiro. Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much." She smiled at him and he returns the smile.

"Shall we?" He gestured back to where most of the city lights were going out. Gogo interlocked her fingers with his.

"What do you say?" She asked him back.

They both laughed and started heading back to their home, never releasing each other.

* * *

The moment they stepped into their room, they were suddenly kissing hardly. Hiro and Gogo were dripping wet, and puddles started to form on the floor.

Hiro roughly shoved her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. He pushes her against the tiles, and she groans as his tongue entered her mouth.

He pushed back the wet jacket and tosses it to the floor. His lipos moved from Gogo's mouth to her neck, sucking on her pulse.

"Hiro," Gogo breathed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushes into her, harder. One by one, their clothes were discarded.

"Do you want me?" Hiro questions, as he positioned himselfbetween her legs. Gogo nodded. "Yes. Hiro, I want you."

* * *

**AN: This chapter is so cliche and it's killing me! Anyways, it ended in smut again. And that chapter ending is mild lemon too.**

**I was planning on making a lemon series of Hiro and Gogo.**

**Anyway, this is just so weird.**

**Hiro: AHHH MY GUMMY BEAR STASH! WHERE IS MY GIANT GUMMY BEAR FROM VAT 19.**

**Tadashi: *raises a small hand* He. Guilty as charged.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	25. Convincing Leiko

**AN: My dear viewers, I am beyond apologetic for not updating for almost two weeks! Exams are horrible, and starting on my vacation, I caught the flu! And I had a music recital too...**

**I'm just too horrible! No words can express my regret!**

**Tadashi: Okay. Now may I ask why you are suddenly speaking formally?**

**Me: Oh, I don't know. Why were YOU suddenly singing Uptown Funk loudly at the cafe with have the cafe as your background singers?**

**Tadashi: *gasps dramatically* HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?**

**Me: I have my ways, young cricket. I have my ways.**

**Oh, and if you wanted to know about the Uptown Funk thing, please read Phinbellafan2298's story, SFIT-An all-boys institute. Trust me, it's good.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five: Convincing Leiko**

Trying to convince Gogo to come to the dance would be a terrifying experience for Hiro. That's why he forced Fred to do it.

But, no.

Fred just had to come up with a stupid excuse to avoid death! Well, Gogo is deathly scary, but don't tell her that Hiro thinks that.

He grumbled and ran a hand through his thick hair. Come on. It's just a dance! Seriously, asking her to marry him was supposed to be worse than this? How can he ask Gogo to marry him, casually, but not have the ability to ask her out on a dance? Why is this so difficult?

Maybe it was the fact that he really didn't know if Gogo was a great dancer, or just the fact that he was horrible at dancing. Maybe it was the latter idea.

Well, Aunt Cass _did_ try to teach him how to dance. But that went mortifyingly wrong, seeing as he stepped on her oh so perfectly pedicured toenails. Then she shrieked, and knocked over a jar of cookies. She also startled Mochi by doing so, and the cat ran to Tadashi and desperately clawed at him. _Then, _Tadashi shrieked, causing their neighbors to wake up with a start, and half an hour later, police cars were surrounding the cafe after the neighbors claimed that there was a murder incident.

Needless to say, Hiro Hamada was a dancing disaster.

"God," He groaned and furiously pulled at his hair. "Pull yourself together and woman up!" He whispered angrily to himself.

He let out a defeated sigh and slumped on the bed, his hands dropping to his face. He heard a whimper and he turned to face the crib.

Hiro got up and went over to the twins, and found Kyoshi awake. The little boy looked up at him curiously, then gurgled. The baby raised up his hands, trying to reach his father, and a smile broke into the face of the infant.

Hiro smiled as well and took him into his arms. Kyoshi let out a sound of contentment, burying his face into his father's shoulder.

"I don't suppose you could help me ask your mother out on a dance?" He whispered jokingly to his son. The infant responded by babbling happily.

He laughed. "Thank you, son."

That surprised him. He always called his kids by their names. It sounded... foreign, when he called Kyoshi, 'son'. Older fathers probably say that a lot, but younger fathers couldn't have.

Maybe because it feels like they will be judged for doing so.

Hiro sighed softly and adjusted his grip on Kyoshi.

"You know," Kyoshi seemed to regard his father's voice, "I'm sorry for ignoring you sometimes. I haven't been acting like a father to you. I just realized that."

"Bubba," Kyoshi replied, playing with Hiro's hair. Hiro laughed again before speaking. "I guess I do regret going back to school a bit. I'm 17, barely even an adult, they all say."

He looks at his son. "But I'm a father now. And I wasn't even a kid, for most of the time." Hiro sighed again. "What I mean to say is, I guess I'm just frustrated that I didn't get the childhood I wanted. My parents died when I was still young. Everyone hated me for being a genius. I was bullied nonstop." He chuckled darkly. "Then my brother died."

"Bubba!" Kyoshi said louder. Hiro pressed on, pouring his heart's emotion to his son. "Then you and your brother came. Don't you get it now, son? I matured too quickly for my own good."

Hiro held Kyoshi. "I can't let you have that.

"I want you and your brother to grow up, knowing that we are here for you. I want you to grow up happy. I want you to have friends, fun, and everything I wanted to have when I was younger."

His voice dropped to just a murmur. "I want you to be safe and loved."

Then, he realized that Kyoshi was asleep on his shoulder. He smiled fondly and put him back in his crib, where his brother was still deeply asleep. Hiro kissed their foreheads, murmuring I love you's to each of them.

"I didn't know you felt that."

Hiro flinched and spun around. Gogo stared at him with sadness.

"I-I didn't," He stuttered.

In a flash her arms were around him, hugging the life out of him. Hiro hugged her back with the same fierceness, trying to hold back his tears.

"Thank you," He said, when Gogo pulled away.

She smiled at him. "You're welcome, Hiro." Then her arms slipped into his dark locks of hair. "I love you, Hiro. I love you so much."

She gazed at him intently, as if daring him to deny it. Hiro placed his lips on her forehead. "I love you too, Leiko."

Then he seemed to remember everything: the dance! He turned red and he stared at the floor. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Leiko? I've been meaning to ask you something."

Gogi's breath hitched. Hiro rarely called her by her real name. "Yes, Hiro? What is it?"

"Um, well, you see..." He scratched the back of his neck. "OurschoolisgoingtohaveahighschooldanceandIdon'twanttoaskanyonebutyou."

He panted. Gogo giggled. "Okay, Hiro! Breath. Now tell me exactly what you're saying."

Hiro bit his lip nervously. "Our school is going to have a high school dance and I don't want to ask anyone but you." He started turning red.

Gogo stared at him, then laughed. "Oh my God!" She began to laugh so hard that tears came out of her eyes. "Seriously? You had more balls to ask me to marry you, but you can't ask me to a simple dance!"

"Well, considering our past experiences in the last dance party we went to, I thought you wouldn't be too keen to go." He pointed out.

Gogo finally sobered and looked at Hiro apologetically. "I'm sorry for laughing. You're so sweet, you know that?"

"Yeah?" Hiro was now grinning, and his arms slipped around her waist, drawing her close.

"Yeah."

"That's right! Sweet, sweet Hiro!"

Gogo mock-glared at him. "Jeez, Hiro! When I told you that you were sweet, I wasn't telling you that so you would turn narcissistic!"

The two of them began to laugh, until Hiro kissed Gogo softly. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

"God," Hiro mumbled. "I love you."

Gogo smiled and pressed a soft, yet passionate kiss against his lips.

"And I love you."

* * *

**AN: Am I forgiven? If not, then don't try throwing the tomato at me!**

**Another reason why I wasn't updating too... Is because I've been reading too much Scorose fanfics in my free time.**

**Anyway... Don't hope for everyday updates, fanfiction isn't the only priority I have in life! But I will still try to update everyday.**

**IF, you guys who are writers, keep your promises and try to update as quickly as possible.**

**Just kidding.**

**Also, I would like you guys to check out my Facebook page, Kyoshi Hamada. I posted the very first author vlog and I'm posting a second one soon.**

**Oh, and who here likes Crown the Empire?**

**And also, you guys should try and check my favorite author list, as you might find yourselves in the list!**

**Peace out, because I need to sleep, and partly because Tadashi is still dancing and singing to Uptown Funk in the corner.**

**Tadashi: I'm too hot! **

**Me: Hot damn! Now go away!**


	26. Fred Lee as sponsor

**AN: AHH! TOMATO ALERT! *dodges a tomato then gets hit in the face* Weeeeelllll... Ain't this bollocks? **

**Anyway, I said I'll TRY to update. But I'm too lazy! And with me and my band disbanding and all that... Also, I kinda lost my chapter layout... Or maybe the housekeeper put it away in the cabinet. I just leave things lying around.**

**And I posted my second vlog on my Facebook page, so you guy can check me out there, hear me sing and whatnot.**

**Tadashi: Why were you wearing slacks to the MALL anyway?**

**Me: Slacks are comfortable!**

**Tadashi: And what the hell... SNEAKERS? YOU WORE SLACKS WITH SNEAKERS?**

**Me: Gee, I didn't know that you were a giant mother hen.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six: Fred Lee as sponsor**

Patty waited for her friends as usual. Hopefully, nothing uneventful would happen today. She opted for a nice Monday, a new day of avoiding Jake, trying to flirt with Hiro and stuff...

Okay, note how I said, TRYING to flirt.

Hiro was a genius, but when it comes to romance, he isn't the sharpest knife in the shed. It's like he never noticed her hints. He was acting totally oblivious.

She'd been dropping hints around him, that she wanted him to take her the dance. But when she did, Hiro waves the question away. He talks about robots, nonstop, or he would be writing in his journal, or talking to his phone.

Patty looked at her watch and looked around. She spotted Sasha and waved for her to come.

"Hey," Patty greeted.

"Hi," Sasha said with a smile. They launched on the hottest issue, Zayn Malik leaving One Direction. Patty had been so sad to hear the news.

"I still can't believe he's gone!" Sasha said with a sniffle. "One Direction is never the same without him!"

"Oh God," Jin grumbled as he made his way to them. "Please don't tell me this is about Zayn, AGAIN. Dammit, I've been getting shitloads of that crap in Facebook! And it's bad enough that Koyo's been sharing EVERY single thing about One Direction!"

"1D is good," Sasha argued.

"I think 5 seconds of summer is better." Mei said as she walked over to them. Koyo tagged along, smiling.

Koyo's grin faded. "NO WAY. 1D is better!"

"5SOS!"

"1D!"

"5SOS!"

"1D!"

"Okay, that's it! The Vamps is better!" Hiro cut in, trying not to laugh at his friends.

Jin looked horrified. "Not you too!"

They all began to giggle, until Koyo and Mei began to kiss. Jin made gagging noises and screeched, "Get a room!"

"Get a girlfriend!" Koyo retorted, pulling away, then kissing Mei again.

They continued to laugh. Suddenly, the room turned quiet. Patty looked around, confused. Apparently, her friends also looked confused.

A man in his twenties, began to strut down the hallway. He had a beanie on, dirty blonde hair, and he wore shorts. He grinned like he was God's gift.

Mr. Dane looked a appalled. "Um, may I help you?"

The guy grinned even wider. "The question is, may I help YOU?"

"Um what?" Mr. Dane muttered.

The guy just shrugged. "A friend of mine told me that you needed a bigger space for your dance. I kindly offered him my backyard."

"Is he joking?" Koyo whispered.

Patty noticed that Hiro seemed to pale at seeing the man. He began to fidget and fiddled with his blazer's buttons. He swallowed.

"What's your name?" Mr. Dane asked suspiciously.

"Oh," The guy replied. "My name's Fred. Fred Lee?"

"Lee?" Some people began murmuring over themselves. Patty tried to remember a popular person with the surname Lee. She kept thinking, until it clicked.

The rich business man, Stan Lee!

"Are you Stan Lee's son?" She spoke up.

Fred turned to her. "Absolute genius! Yep, I'm his son. So? You want my backyard or not?"

"How much do we have to pay?" Me. Dane asked.

"Nah," He frowned. "My dad's on vacay on the family island, so he probably won't know about this, and I really don't care about money. We're rich after all. Besides, this is a favor for my friend. Free of charge, I guess."

"He's generous." Jin observed.

"Too generous." Patty agreed.

"Who's your friend?" Mr. Dane questioned again.

Fred grinned. "Meh. He didn't like to acknowledge himself. He's shy, yeah. But he's still pretty awesome."

He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Alright? We have a deal?"

Mr. Dane shook his hand. "Alright, Mr. Lee. You got yourself a deal."

* * *

After Fred left, Hiro let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Too many of his secrets are out. He didn't need the fact that he was friends with Stan Lee's son to come out as well.

Everyone knew now that he was a robotics genius. They knew that he built Baymax. He was part of investigations. He is friends with Alistair Krei.

The last thing he needed was to be betrayed. He had to keep his guard up.

Danger is everywhere.

* * *

The moment Fred Lee left, Koyo noticed that Hiro blew out a breath. He was pale, but he seemed to be returning to his normal color.

Suddenly, his phone rang. All eyes turned on him. He swallowed and took out his phone to answer it.

"Hello?" Hiro said.

There was a series of angry muttering on the phone and Hiro listened. Then slowly, Hiro's calm demeanor turned into one of anger.

"Not doing my job well?" He hissed. "As I recall, I rarely had sleep anymore."

The caller answered with just about anger that Hiro does. Hiro let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Oh, it's school now is it? I don't know about you, but school's pretty important to me. This investigation might be one of my priorities, but remember, my life doesn't revolve around police business, because I'm not a bloody policeman!"

A few more angry mumbles were heard, and Hiro dragged a hand on his face. "You know what? I'm done with this. If you can't control your temper, or at least your tongue, then I'm out. You do the investigating on your own. My team and I are pulling out!"

Hiro angrily pressed the end call button. He shoved it in his pocket and stomped away, leaving the whole hallway staring at him, mouths wide open.

"Hiro's weird." Sasha said.

"We know," Jin replied. "Don't you guys notice? There's something... different about Hiro. He hides something. Something huge. He's also guarded around us. He's distant. And he seems to be friends with a lot of popular people, like Krei. He's part of the police investigations."

"Not only that," Koyo piped up. "For some reason, he has a robotics lab, all to himself. He sometimes slips up about him saving people's lives. He's enemies with Robert Callaghan, seemed to know his daughter, oh, and his brother built the original Baymax."

"Then, his brother died and left him blueprints and Hiro built another Baymax." Jin finished.

Patty hmmed. "And don't you think he's a little too smart for high school? I mean, he built Baymax, a complete complex robot. No 17 year old can do that, at least, if he wasn't a prodigy or a genius."

"And he said team." Mei said. "He had a team, and they're also part of investigations. He always acted like the team's spokesperson, like he was the leader."

"And he's an ex-bot fighter." Sasha added. "You guys said that he was the best bot fighter in San Fransokyo. But for some reason, he worked with the police."

"Something must've happened for him to change his mind." Patty said.

Koyo groaned. "This doesn't make any sense. He sounds a lot like Ant Man. Like Hiro was a secret superhero."

Mei smacked her forehead. "Leave it to Koyo to assume that Hiro's a superhero."

They quieted down and began to resign to their thoughts. Nothing made sense, only that Hiro kept a lot of secrets from them. It seems that he doesn't trust them enough.

Jin sighed and spoke up. "You know what? Maybe Hiro will tell us all of this when he's ready."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "And if he doesn't?"

"We'll grill him for answers."

* * *

**AN: Okay, this is a bit crappy. But hey! I'm lazy! And to think that I couldn't finish this chapter last night...**

**Anyway, short notices and all that stuff...**

**Tadashi: That's it! Prepare to be crushed by tomatoes!**

**Me: Fuck.**

**PEACE OUT.**


	27. The High school dance part 2

**AN: Watching Markiplier play FNAF can't be good for my health. Seriously, all these jump scares are creepy as hell!**

**For some reason, I have this Big Four thing: Markiplier, Tobuscus, Pewdiepie and Smosh...**

**Aww man, they're the best! And guys, please check out my Facebook page, Kyoshi Hamada. Oh, and the fact that there's another band called Kill the Boredom too...**

**It led to me and my band disbanding, so I had to look for new band members.**

**God, this is such a pain in the arse! ARGH!**

**And I'm finally going to be able to buy a new electric guitar! And I finally learned how to play All of me on piano. I also TRIED teaching my cousin to play HTTYD theme on piano.**

**He failed.**

**Anyways, I should get to the story. It's the most awaited chapter of all seasons!**

**...**

**Okay, that was exaggerated.**

**Tadashi: Oh, totally.**

**Me: Shoo.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven: The High school dance PART TWO**

Patty started fidgeting. She fixed her hair, smoothened her dress, reapplied makeup, and stared at her reflection again. She looked okay, but she wanted a second opinion.

Her mom is unreliable. She'd just make Patty feel more awful about herself.

She wished that Luke was still there. She missed her brother so much. Luke will give her an honest opinion, being a good older brother and such.

Patty sighed. This situation is completely hopeless.

"Patty? Are you done! You'll be late for the dance!" Her father called.

"I'm almost done!" She yelled back.

Patty grabbed her party bag and ran down the stairs and immediately got in the car. She hoped that nothing will go wrong. This night should be perfect.

After all, she'd try to win Hiro tonight.

* * *

Patty arrived earlier than the supposed time. Mainly because her parents are paranoid, ever since Luke's death.

She swallowed. She always thought about him at wrong times. This was no time to reminisce memories of her older brother.

She got her bag and looked at her reflection in the tiny mirror. Great. Her mascara wasn't ruined, everything still looked perfect. Her hair is still neat, and her makeup made her eyes stand out.

Patty glanced around. There were a few people that had arrived. None of them were her friends in particular. Some of them danced around, while others talked or fixed their clothes. Boys were having difficulties in tying their ties.

She took in the details of her surroundings. Fred Lee's house is huge. He wasn't kidding about the large backyard. Actually, Patty had to pass through the house, and she saw some paintings of the Lee family. The house, err, mansion, was also gigantic.

Patty's house looked shameful if it stood beside the mansion.

Her friends start arriving one by one, in the typical order. Sasha comes second. Koyo follows soon, then Mei and Jin will be tagging along. Hiro always arrived last, and he also looked flustered and tired a lot.

Hiro.

God, he looks amazing tonight.

His short, messy hair was now fixed, and his shoulders looked sharp in the suit. His face breaks into a grin, and Patty couldn't help but melt.

"Man, this place looks great!" Koyo commented.

"Ginormous." Jin replied. "Yep. I could get used to a house like this."

"It's a mansion, not a house." Sasha said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Music starts to play and people start to laugh, dance and chatter. A teacher takes her place at the podium and cleared her throat.

"Children, welcome to the dance!"

All around, people began to cheer. Mei rolled her eyes and muttered, "Jeez. Do we look like kids to them? What's with adults?"

"I would personally like to thank Mr. Lee for helping us get this event possible." The teacher smiled and looked to her side, where Fred Lee stood, wearing a suit.

"Pleasure's all mine," He grins. "Anyway... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"YES!" Koyo pumped his fist and jumped up. Mei giggled at her boyfriend's ridiculous antics.

People started dancing to the music, while others visited the lunch table. Patty looked at Hiro, and was about to ask him to dance, when people started muttering, and couples started dancing.

"What's happening?" Patty questioned.

Sasha pointed at a woman wearing a black party dress. She wore purple make up, and she wore flat shoes. "God, she's beautiful."

Patty had to agree. The woman had amazing curves, and she looked like a tempting target for boys. The woman's eyes scanned the crowd, until she found whom she was looking for, then smiled. She began to make her way towards their direction.

She was stopped, however, by Li.

"Would you care for a dance?" He bows dramatically.

"Not interested." The woman replied.

"Ouch." Patty winced.

The woman resumed walking, until the king of douches himself, Jake, stopped her too. "Hey babe, my parents aren't home, so can you-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because he got kneed in the crotch. Patty tried so hard not to chuckle when his face contorted into pain.

She frowned when Hiro stepped forward and said, "I'm gonna ask her to dance."

"Are you serious?" She replied. "What if she-" But he was gone before she can finish her sentence. "-punches you in the face..."

Hiro walked over to the woman and smiled. "Hey, wanna dance?" He asks it casually. Patty expected the yell of pain, but it never came.

Instead, the woman smiles back and takes his hand. "Of course. I'm your date after all, aren't I, Hamada?"

Patty reeled back in surprise. They know each other? But who was she? Why didn't Hiro tell them that he had a date? This is unfair! Hiro was supposed to dance with her tonight!

Hiro smirked. "You'll be a Hamada soon, right?"

"Sure, in three years!"

They both laughed and Hiro grips her hand tighter. "Oh man. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Patty gulped and tried to hold in the tears. "I'll come back later." She ran away to the bathroom, where she finally burst into crying.

* * *

"You know, the team and the police are holding a meeting tonight."

Hiro scrunched up his eyebrows. "What?"

Gogo looked at him in surprise. "You didn't know? Fred invited Hiroshi, Krei, and the whole team to discuss about the whole investigation thing."

Hiro groaned irritably. "But I already broke our ties with the police!"

Gogo faced him. "Hiro, this isn't about you. We get that Hiroshi's a huge pain in the ass, but you can't sever our ties with them. You know that we have to help, and the police need us. Besides, we just can't always interfere in crimes, because we're not police ourselves."

"And that's exactly why I hate him." Hiro added. "He acts like I'm one of his men. He orders me around, and tells me to do my job in investigating! When will he get that crime fighting isn't my only priority?"

Gogo sighed. "You know what? Let's just dance. But later, we are going in the mansion and talk about all this."

"They're here?" Hiro replied in shock. "What the hell?"

"You wouldn't voluntarily attend the meeting, especially if Hiroshi's there."

"Okay, that actually makes sense."

They began to dance to the music, and Hiro leans in to whisper in her ear. "You look beautiful tonight, Gogo."

"Thank you." She whispers back. She smiles and kisses him softly. They both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

They continued to dance, neither of them knowing about a poor, heartbroken girl, crying her heart out, and knowing that she can never have Hiro to herself.

* * *

**AN: And that is done! Don't worry guys... THE DANCE IS NOT OVER YET! There's still another chapter about this dance!**

**YAY!**

**Anyways, I should eat, take a bath, and do a bunch more stuff, or else mom will act like a bull in a rampage.**

**And trust me when I say that it's creepy as hell.**

**Tadashi: It's a good thing that mine's dead. She wouldn't yell at me about those stuff!**

**Me: Uh, Dashi?**

**Tadashi: Yeah?**

**Me: You're dead too.**

**Tadashi: *realization dawning* Oh, God! NO!**

**Dashi's mom: TADASHI! YOUR TOILET IS OVERFLOWING AGAIN!**

**Tadashi: Um, coming mom!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	28. The party crasher

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update! It was Holy Week in my country, and I couldn't touch my iPad so I can't update. Then we went swimming, and the pool water's kinda dirty and oh God my arm is so itchy!**

**My butt is itchy too! That's it. I don't want to go swimming anymore.**

**And since this is late, Happy Easter!**

**I hate eggs. I never find one.**

**Tadashi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: Shut it, Tadashi. Shut it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-eight: The party crasher**

One minute, they were dancing. The next minute? People were staring at a huge hole in Fred's mansion. A huge hole in the window, which was clearly made by a gun.

"God, no." Gogo whispered. "Krei's in there."

"Krei?" Hiro said incredulously.

Gogo furiously nodded and let go of his hand quickly. "Hiro, we need to get in ther and check if anyone's injured!"

They swiftly made their way to the entrance, and burst into the living room. Hiro ran to where his friends and colleagues were crowding.

"Did someone get shot?" Hiro asked. Gogo finally arrived, gasping for breath.

Fred began to stutter, "Hi-hi-Hiroshi. He pushed Krei out of the way."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Move!" He yelled. He rushed to Hiroshi's side. Blood was blooming in the chest wound of Hiroshi. Hiro removed his blazer and applied pressure on the wound to help stop the bleeding.

"Is Baymax here?" Hiro asked.

Wasabi nodded. "He's here, but he's not activated. Hiroshi didn't even give a sound of pain! He was a brave, brave man."

"Is." Hiro replied, gritting his teeth. "Hiroshi IS a brave man. We are not going to just let him die!"

"I thought you hated him." Wasabi said again.

"I don't hate him enough to actually wish him dead!" Hiro yelled back. "And why are all of you just standing there? Call for an ambulance! Activate Baymax! He needs medical attention, dammit!"

Fred scrambled for his phone, and called for an ambulance. Honey Lemon decided to be helpful, and yelled "OW!" to activate Baymax.

"The patient needs to be sent immediately to a hospital." Baymax inquired. "Very good, Hiro. Applying pressure to the wound helps stops the bleeding."

Krei went to Hiro's side. "Hiro," Krei said. "I'll apply the pressure. That assassin can't get away."

Hiro nodded and got up. Krei took his place. The older man looked at Hiro. "I'll help save his life. It's the least I can do."

"Gogo, Wasabi." The said peopl turned to Hiro. Hiro glared at the floor. "Get the guests out of here. I'm going to try and stop that assassin."

"But you're not wearing your hero suit!" Gogo argued. "You'll get shot at!"

"I know." Hiro replied. "But this is my job. Our job."

Gogo stepped forward and kissed him, passionately. In the life of a hero, every kiss might be your last. You are risking your life everyday after all.

Hiro looked around for a weapon, and found Hiroshi's shotgun on the couch. Now, don't get mistaken. Hiro worked with the police. He saw them handling guns, and at some point, he asked to be taught how to shoot. He was gladly taught. Hiro had been curious about the way guns work. And when he finally learned, he killed a fair number of rats and other large animals, but that was it. He never tried shooting a human before.

Hiro gulped and took the shotgun. He took a deep breath and walked out into the backyard.

* * *

Koyo was surprised.

I mean, he did just saw his friend, Hiro, walk out with a shotgun in his hands. Hiro wore a glare on his face. He looked really angry.

He was followed by his girlfriend, and a black dude with dreadlocks. They were both talking to one of the teachers, and the teacher seemed really angry as well. The teacher yelled something incoherent, and the next thing the students knew, they were being grouped, counted and partnered.

Koyo looked for his friend, Hiro. Hiro was scanning his surroundings and gripping his shotgun tight. He yelled, "Where are you, assassin? You'd even go as far as to murder a policeman? Have you no conscience? You killed hundreds of innocent people, and you want to kill more?"

Hiro spread his arms wide. "Why don't you kill me, then? Trust me, I'm not letting hundreds of people to die for me, or Krei, ever again!"

Then it all happened so fast. Hiro was now down on his knees, clutching his shoulder wound. His face was pale and sweaty. Pain was written in the features of his face.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?" Patty hissed.

"It seems so," Jin observed with a panicked voice.

Hiro stood up and aimed his gun at a tree. He shoots, and they hurt a grunt of pain and a thump. The assassin fell.

Hiro smiled and cocked his gun. He walked forward. Suddenly, two more bullets were fired and Hiro was hit in the other shoulder and the leg. He responded by shooting more bullets.

More thumps were heard. Koyo realized that they were footsteps. The assassin was running away! Hiro seemed to realize, because he broke into a run, chasing after the criminal.

Everyone froze. They all waited for a sound.

"What's happening?" Sasha muttered.

"I don't know." Mei answered.

Koyo opened his mouth to say something, when they heard gunfire. Hiro burst from the trees, panting. He acquired new wounds on his back and on his arm. He was bloody and sweaty, and he was obviously tired.

"Hiro!" His girlfriend yelled. She ran over to him and helped him up.

"They got away!" He growled angrily. "Turns out there's more than one assassin! He escaped through a truck! And guess what? No plate number!"

"You did your best, Hiro. Now, we need to get you to the hospital." She replied.

"It wasn't my best." He replied. "One of you could've helped me."

She suddenly turned on him with an angry look. "Helped you? As I recall, Hiro, you specifically told us to herd the students outside."

"And what a terrific job you did." Hiro replied sarcastically. "Look! They're still here!"

"It's because they were worried about you!" She yelled back. "God, Hiro! Don't be so selfish!"

"Selfish?" He yelled. "Selfish? I was about to sacrifice myself out there! I was waiting for any of you guys to show up and help me!"

"And how can we help? We don't have weapons! Only you have a gun!"

"So you didn't bring it, huh?" Hiro replied.

"We didn't think we would be ambushed!" The girl yelled back.

Hiro shook his arm off his girlfriend's shoulders. "You know what? I'm out of here. None of you seem to appreciate what I've done."

"We do appreciate what you've done." The girl answered back. "It's just that you don't get that we really couldn't help you, because we are too busy to do our own part, which is to get these annoying students out of here. Fuck it Hiro, it's the Callaghan incident all over again!"

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" Hiro shouted.

"Oh, I dare! News flash, this isn't the Hiro show! You're out there to get revenge, and you know as well as I do that we will never let you kill him! Because if you did, you'll be just like the assassin! Killing without a thought!"

"I will never be like him!" He argued back.

"Oh yeah? What about Callaghan? You wanted to kill him because of what he did to Tadashi, and he in turn, wanted to kill Krei because he thought his daughter was dead!" The girl yelled. "You're a hypocrite!"

They both glared at each other until Hiro sighed. He dragged a hand down his face. He meets his girlfriend's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, Gogo."

Oh, that was her name.

Gogo stepped towards him and hugs him. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Patty mumbled miserably.

Hiro began to wince. "Uh Gogo? Wounds."

She quickly withdrew from him. "Oh right."

She led Hiro away from them, and the black guy continued to usher them away from the mansion.

Police cars surrounded the mansion.

As Koyo and his friends made their ways to their rides, they couldn't help but wonder.

Who is Hiro Hamada? And why is he connected to all this trouble?

* * *

**AN: I want a dog. All I have is my Border Terrier stuffed toy, but I wanted a goldador or a Siberian Husky, or maybe a malamute. But then again, I also want a pitweiler, the mixed breeds of pit bull and Rottweiler.**

**I WANT A DOG.**

**I WANT A DOG.**

**I WANT A DOG.**

**Okay, I guess I made my point clear, and oh gods I'm just a week away from my flight to this place called Palawan!**

**And I should eat breakfast. And take a bath. And put lip balm on my lips. And fix the bedroom.**

**And actually learn Bloodline by Crown the Empire on guitar.**

**I still want a dog.**

**Tadashi: Can you turn me back to my original size?**

**Me: Hmm...**

**Tadashi: OH NO**

**Me: EUREKA BITCHES!**

**Tadashi: OH SHIT NO**

**Me: I'll turn you into a dog!**

**Tadashi: ARF ARF!**

**PEACE OUT HOME DAWG!**


	29. True honor

**AN: I decided to be nice enough to leave this chapter. And my mom decided not to enroll me in volleyball, but I'm still planning on doing something sporty. I actually learned how to sword fight on my own (I'd know because I actually disarmed my cousin with a real disarming move) and am planning on starting a weapons tutorial for my fellow demigods (if you read PJO you'd understand). And if some of you BH6 fans here are also demis, find the page: Camp Half-blood: Weapons arena. I'll be hanging around there and posting shit about weapons.**

**Tadashi: ARF!**

**Me: Nice doggi- OH GODS NO!**

**Tadashi: ARF. *runs off with my little Edmund the turtle***

**Me: MAH TORTOL!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine: True honor**

_Beep._

It constantly rang in Hiro's ears. It meant that Hiroshi is still in the hospital, alive but barely.

They rushed him to the hospital along with Hiro, who was severely wounded. Nurses and doctors were able to stabilize Hiroshi, but he's yet to wake up. For now, the doctors assume that he's in a coma.

It's been nearly two weeks since Hiroshi was shot.

Hiro wasn't advised to go back to school at once. He attained about six bullet wounds, in six different body parts. He was mostly okay, since the bullets didn't hit any vital organ. But he still had to regain his strength, and his wounded body was practically wrapped in enough bandages.

If that wasn't bad, Hiro felt homesick too. He still hadn't seen his sons and was missing them. He missed Aunt Cass's cooking. He was made to eat hospital food, and believe me when I say they could've been mistaken for ungodly muck.

At least, Gogo's been keeping him company. His friends visited him too, but mostly during the afternoons. The rest of the gang had jobs, while his school friends, well, they obviously have school.

Hiro sighed and got up, immediately grabbing his crutches. He's been told to at least use them for about a month. He winced at the pressure it put on his sore arms. He opened the door to his room and got out.

He went over to the elevator and went up three more floors, were they're keeping a close eye on Hiroshi.

He sighed and gave the door a push.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Hiro took a seat beside the comatose patient. He let go of his crutches and sighed putting a hand on his face. "I'm really sorry."

He chuckles cruelly at himself. "It was my fault, wasn't it? That you got shot? You tried to protect Krei, but you guys don't know it's actually me that the assassin's after. You all thought it was all about Krei."

Hiro dropped his voice. "Well, it wasn't.

"They wanted to ensure Krei Tech's downfall for good. They want to tear down anything that could bring rise to the business again. That's why they annihilated the people from KT. But somehow, they knew. They knew that they weren't able to kill the possible heir."

He blinked. "Don't ask how I know it's a they. It's obvious that another group hired an assassin, but to actually kill a whole mass of people... I'm surprised they actually gave killing Krei another shot."

Hiro leaned in and interlocked his fingers. "Funny, isn't it. I promised myself that I won't let another person die for my sake. If I had known..."

And finally, the dam broke. Hiro had seen death, witnessed it, _experienced _it, but he didn't break. But seeing Hiroshi shot, trying to solve a mass murder, it was all too much. It could've been different, if Hiro was just another irrelevant being. But no. People had to die for him, and not because they had to save him, but because Krei Tech had to fall.

It was his goddamned fault!

Hiro slammed his fists on the bed. "Damn it! This is all my fault! It's my fault your family's gone! My fault that my friends are dead! DAMN IT HIROSHI, I SHOULD DIE FOR CAUSING THIS!"

Hiro cried. He cried, because he felt so useless. He didn't even see this coming. Now, his family might very well be in danger. His friends could die. And Gogo... He didn't even want to think about the possible outcome if they find her.

"Hiroshi," Hiro's voice trembled. "Please, I'm begging you. Please live! I can't have another person die because of me. I can't take it! I can't!"

_Beep._

The beeping wasn't reassuring. One day, that beeping could be a flat line, signaling that electrodes have been removed, and Hiroshi was alive. Or it could be a signal that he was gone forever.

Hiro wiped his tears. "You know, even if you're such a git, I still looked up to you." He smiled at the soldier's profile. "Quite literally. You're tall. But anyway, you're a prick, but I know you're doing it to make sure I'm safe. You care for your comrades, I know that. You're willing to risk your life, but I'm afraid it's because you have nothing to lose."

He smiled tiredly. "I'm ready to die for anyone, honest, but now that I have my family, I'm afraid to let go, for anyone who wasn't close to me, at least."

Hiro folded his hands in silent begging, "But please. We still need you here. We might not be your family, but we're still your comrades, right? You can't abandon us yet."

He wiped his tears. "But if it's really the end of your journey, I'll let you know that I'll continue your work. I'll try, no, _I will _save Krei. I'll avenge those who died. I'll make sure they will pay for their crimes!"

He closed his fist and glared with determination. "I'll prevent death if I can help it! I won't let anyone die for me again! I refuse it! I'm going to make sure everyone gets out unscathed!"

He looked at Hiroshi's peaceful face. "But if anything, I'll gladly have you by my side."

* * *

Approximately four days later, Hiroshi's heart stopped. A solemn ceremony was prepared for him. Only a few people attended it, mostly his family, and his colleagues.

Hiro couldn't meet the face of anyone in the funeral. Everyone went on about how brave he was for saving another man's life, even if it put his at stake. Hiroshi's parents were sad to lose their son, but they were proud to know that their son died for a noble cause.

Noble, Hiro thought. If anything, dying for a businessman like Krei, is anything but noble.

Of course, Hiro didn't say that. He and Krei may have been on good terms, but there's still the fact that Krei once tried to steal the microbots.

Krei is mostly good, and cares for others, but he's still a bit cowardly.

Krei's eulogy went on about how he didn't deserve to be saved. He didn't want anyone dying for him again, ever.

If only they knew, Hiro thought sadly.

People offered condolences, and they slowly dispersed and went their own ways. Soon, Hiroshi's grave became a marker for a dead, insignificant human being. After all, he wasn't popular, and he's not a big shot soldier.

Hiro was left alone, staring at his former employer.

Employer.

Hiro never considered Hiroshi as anything else, other than an employer. He wasn't a friend, or even an acquaintance. Everything between them was strictly platonic.

If so, why does this hurt so much?

Then it struck. Hiroshi reminded him of his brother. Tadashi was a bossy brother, always telling him not to go not fighting, banning him or grounding him, even if Hiro argued that Tadashi wasn't his father.

Hiro knelt at the grave of Hiroshi as small tears began to develop. "I've never even considered you to be like an older brother to me. I always despised you for being bossy. I hate you, but I don't hate you enough to wish you dead.

"Why? I told you not to die on me!" Hiro banged his fists against the gravestone. "I told you I can't have anyone dying on me, ever again!"

Rain began to pour, as if the sky was mourning for another soul, lost to a sick bastard, who thought that human life is of no importance.

"You saw, didn't you?" Hiro accused. "You saw your family, and you went with them." Hiro sighed and stared at his lap. "I guess I can't blame you for that."

Hiro was startled when he felt a hand laid on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw Hiroshi's mother smiling at him. "Son, you must go home. The rain will make you sick."

Hiro nodded and stood up, and was startled again when the woman hugged him. He awkwardly hugged her back.

When the woman released him, she smiled. Hiro smiled back.

"I want you to have this."

Hiroshi's mother pushed something black, and made of fabric in his hands. Hiro realized that this was Hiroshi's military hat. He always wore it in the police office.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Because I know that you too, are just like my son. You're brave. And if someone died for you before, and you managed to stay sane, then you're brave."

Hiro chuckled without humor. "But I'm not. I could've prevented deaths. I had the power to, but not the will. I didn't think that my actions would have a price."

"Your actions?" Hiroshi's mother asked in confusion.

"I'm Krei's heir, and more than 200 people died for me, and all of them were innocent." Hiro swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's all my fault."

"It wasn't." She insisted. "Those people who hired the assassin are the ones at fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for this."

They both stared at the grave, until Hiroshi's mother bid him farewell. Hiro was alone again, standing in the rain, and holding Hiroshi's hat.

Hiro slapped it onto his head, as he reminisced the events that happened almost three weeks ago. He remembered his rage. He remembered the feel of the gun in his hands. He didn't need his super suit, nor the microbots, nor anyone from his team, hell, even Baymax.

With that gun in his hand, he didn't need anything.

Hiro held up his fingers in a salute, "I promise you, I'll find that rage again. This time, I won't let them escape. I'll make sure they have hell to pay."

He began to walk away, hands in his pockets. He turned around and glanced at Hiroshi's grave for one last time. "Until then, Hiroshi-san."

* * *

**AN: THAT WAS INTENSE! I was actually tearing up when Hiro began blaming himself. **

**Next chapters will appear in early May. This story is still in hiatus, but I wanted to at least give you a chapter. :)**

**Me: Dashi, give me back my turtle!**

**Tadashi: ARF!**

**Me: Fine, hide my turtle, but I'm still not changing you. But if you destroy him... I'LL TURN YOU INTO A PIG!**

**Tadashi: *insert nervous barking here***

**Me: I guess we're clear on that, Tadashi-kun. And yes, I'm actually calling you that because I got attached to Sword Art Online.**

**Tadashi: Arf...**

**Me: Until then, SHOO, DASHI. SHOO.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	30. Ronin's mission

**AN: Weeellll... This is just some random shit I thought about... So... I decided be nice again and write this stuff for you.**

**I just love you guys so much!**

**Anyway, new chappie! And Hiroshi's dead so... I'm kind of sad here... no one probably cares so...**

**Tadashi: ARF!**

**Me: Shoo.**

**Tadashi: GRR...**

**Me: You just want me to give you a bath, huh?**

**Tadashi: *shakes head* ARF!**

**Me: *smiles evilly* Hehe... I'll give you a bath...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Ronin's mission**

_Three days after Hiroshi's_ death...

"KYAHH!"

Hiro winced at the pressure put on his formerly injured limbs. He fell from his window and landed painfully on the ground. He immediately covered his mouth. He can't afford to wake Gogo, Aunt Cass or Krei at this time.

He wiped his forehead and sighed. He clenched his fist on an item: A fake ID which indicates that he's 26. Hiro felt worried that they might question him, since he still looked young, so he came up with an excuse.

He looked deliberately younger because of plastic surgery. I know, stupid back story.

Also, he changed his name on the ID. As of now, he will be known as Ronin Toshida, a 26 year-old policeman, freshly graduated. He even had a fake badge.

Name's pretty stupid, but Hiro's going a bit subtle here.

He dusted his jeans and adjusted his cap. He opened the door to his car, and ignited the engine, then drove off to his destination, which is practically in the next town.

* * *

He parked the car outside his 'destination'. By now, you're probably wondering, "What's his destination?"

Well...

Hiro got out of the car, closed the door, and locked it. He heaved a huge sigh, his shoulders slumping as he blew out his breath. He blinked twice then stared at the shop.

Ryotaro's Gun shop.

Hiroshi's gun can't be given to the family, or to his friends. Naturally, Hiro can't get the gun, even though wanted to get it so badly.

His hands closed into a fist, which felt empty, because of the absence of the handle of a gun. It was weird that he wanted one. I mean, he had the microbots, Baymax, and the super suit, and he had the team, but holding a gun... it felt different.

Hiro felt unstoppable with that gun in his hand. He felt strong, cool, great! But even if he used the gun to hurt another person, he didn't feel horrible. The only thing that mattered was that he could've avenged the death of his friends.

True, pulling the trigger didn't feel too great, but knowing that it could end a life... It felt so powerful! That was what Hiro felt. He wanted to use the gun for one thing: To kill the assassin.

That was his mission.

He sighed again and pushed the door open. The man on the counter looked a bit startled, but nevertheless, mustered a kind smile.

"Welcome to Ryotaro's gun shop, where robbers and murderers get their guns!" He says jokingly.

Hiro smiles faintly, half of his usual cheerfulness gone, after realizing the fact that he wanted to kill someone.

"Oy, you look too young to be buying a gun." The man says.

"I'm 26." Hiro replies bluntly. "And I'm a policeman."

The man seems taken aback. "Is that so? You really look young though... You look like you're 17 or something."

Hiro rolls his eyes. "Yeah, a lot of people say that. I had plastic surgery about two years ago, to make me look even younger."

"Sure..." The man says disbelievingly.

Hiro sighed with exasperation. "Don't believe me? Here." He shoved his hands and took out his wallet, which contained the fake ID and the fake badge. The man's eyes widened at the sight of the badge.

"Ah, my mistake," The man replies with a chuckle. "I'm just making sure. Wouldn't want to sell guns to minors now, would I?"

"I'll definitely arrest you for that." Hiro replies in a monotone.

The man coughed for a couple of times before asking. "Well then, Officer..." He squinted at the badge. "Officer Toshida, that right? Can I call you Ronin instead?"

Hiro shrugged. "Not one supercomputer can approach the number of fucks I do not give."

The man managed a soft snicker. "And can I ask you why your parents named you the 'samurai with no master'?"

Hiro crossed his arms in annoyance. "What's this, an investigation?"

The man shrugged. "Hey, just asking."

"My father loved samurais, and he had this movie about ronin and all that stuff. Never watched the movie though." Hiro answered. "Now buddy, we don't have all night. When duty calls, duty calls. There's no way around it."

"Fair enough." The man replied. "Well, what kind of gun would you like? We offer a variety of handguns, snipers, shotguns, rifles... Any idea what you'd like?"

Hiro scratched his chin. "Something that's not too heavy, I'd like that. I want something that won't be a burden while I'm running. Oh, and I want it to be small."

The man spread his hands. "We have lightweight versions of shotguns, but I think that you'd appreciate pistols more. What type of pistol would you like?"

Crap. Hiro didn't think that choosing guns would be this hard.

He decided to ask the safe question. "Can I look at your gun catalog?"

"Sure."

"Great."

The man handed Hiro a booklet which contained the name, picture, and category of the guns. He immediately looked for the pistol section, where he found categories, such as smart gun and non-lethal pistols and all that. He went through the categories and found the name 'machine pistol', which Hiro thought was cool.

"Can I see your machine pistols?" He asked.

The man seemed surprised. "I would've thought that you'd go for a Golden Eagle or something, maybe even a Beretta."

Hiro didn't even ask what a Beretta is. "Just get me some, and I'll try it out."

"Um... try it out?"

"I meant like the weight!"

"Whew, I thought you were going to shoot someone..."

Hiro gave him a murderous glare. "If you don't get to it, I'll shoot YOU!"

The man gulped visibly and hurried to the storage. Hiro felt guilty for threatening the man, but Hiro had to hurry. Gogo might notice his absence any minute now. He can't let anyone know that he purchased a gun...

The man returned with an armful of guns. He staggered a bit and dropped them on the counter. He wiped his forehead and said, "These guns aren't loaded, but here you go."

He handed Hiro a black gun. "That's a Glock. Seem okay?"

Hiro flipped it. He pretended to test out the weight, but in reality, he was actually testing the familiarity. He was looking for a gun that's close to what Hiroshi usually used. He wanted to feel familiar with the handle.

The Glock was out of the question.

Hiro gave it back. "No... A bit too light..."

The man handed him another one. "This one's a Claridge Hi-tec."

Hiro didn't like this one. For one, it looked too... high tech, and it felt nothing close to what Hiroshi's gun felt like."

"No..."

They went through a Trejo, CZ 75, a couple of Berettas, ENARM SMG, PM-84 Glauberyt, Uzi, SM-9, Lercker, Steyr M1912, but none of them felt right. Some were too heavy and too stylish, or felt nothing close to Hiroshi's gun.

"Well, we've gone through those, but I still got a few more..." The man said. He took another gun and placed it in Hiro's hands.

Immediately, he felt a connection. The handle felt familiar, and it felt just right in Hiro's hands. He tried pointing it at the desk and then flipping it.

"That's a Heckler &amp; Koch VP70. Feels good?" The man questions.

"Yeah..." Hiro breathed. "I'll take this one."

Now, if you're asking where Hiro got the money, remember his earnings from his deal with Krei? Hiro got about 2 million of profit, and saved it in his bank account.

Hiro paid for the gun and took three extra magazines, and a buttload of ammo. The man looked relieved that Hiro was finally done, but maybe that's because he was such a picky customer.

Hiro finally got out and went in his car, before releasing a breath he was holding.

"Jeez, that man didn't realize that he DID sell a gun to a minor..." Hiro began to laugh as he put his gun on the seat and started to drive away.

When he reached home, he began to climb up the window again, with ease. After all, Hiro had done this to escape Tadashi countless times, just so he could go bot fighting.

He peeked at the bedroom, everything was silent, and Gogo was still asleep. He sighed softly in relief, before completely climbing up and going to the bathroom to change. He hid the gun in his closet, making sure to put as many underwear on it, before grabbing his pajamas and going to the bathroom.

He changed into his sleep clothes and opened the door to get back to sleep, only to find Gogo standing there, looking suspicious.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Bot fighting..." Hiro lied, softly. He can't handle lying to her.

She stared at him. "Again? Hiro, you know how dangerous that is!" She went over to him and put her hands on his chest.

"Tell me why you're doing this."

Hiro looked at her and murmured. "I don't want anyone else to die."

Gogo's expression softened. "Nothing bad's going to happen."

Hiro glared at her. "Of course something bad's gonna happen! We're superheroes, Gogo! We never know when we've reached the end of the line! And I know for sure that everyone I love will be taken away from me someday! I can't! I can't let that happen!"

Gogo put her hands on his face and pressed her forehead against his. "Hiro, I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to help you prevent that. You don't need to take out your frustrations on dangerous things. I'm always here for you, okay?"

She kissed him softly, but Hiro needed her. He pressed his lips harder against hers, and the soft kiss turned into an aggressive one.

They soon went back to bed, and Gogo eventually fell asleep. Hiro stared up the ceiling, then glanced at Gogo. His gaze traveled to where his kids lay.

He got up and went over to the crib. He admired his sons' cute features and he smiles a bit.

He lingered there for a few minutes, watching them sleep, before returning to the bed and kissing Gogo's forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to any of you, as long as I'm alive." He stares at his closet, where his newest toy rested.

"I promise that I'll protect you. Even if I have to kill to do so."

* * *

**AN: We all know that once we have an angry Hiro, expect a massacre... He did try to kill Callaghan so...**

**Anyway, he was a bit OOC here, cause he's driven by revenge. **

**Also, he wanted use a gun now, because robots can't be used to kill people. And he's also very affected by Hiroshi's death, and kinda traumatized. He didn't want anyone else to suffer, that's why he's so intent on killing the assassin...**

**Anyway, I'm still thinking up a few more ideas, because after this story... Well, I was thinking of making another story, but in another category, so I'm taking a full break from Big Hero 6 completely...**

**BUT.**

**But I still plan on making that third story, once I get a plot, and all that, and got my mind straightened.**

**Tadashi: ARF!**

**Me: SHOO!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	31. How it goes (JAKE GETS OWNED!)

**AN: I'm back pitches! Who's excited for Pitch Perfect 2? I know I am! Anyway, I hope Pacquiao wins! Mayweather's dad's a dick...**

**Eh, sorry Americans. You know it's true.**

**Anyway... (why the hell do I keep on saying 'anyway') WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME.**

**Tadashi: ARF.**

**Me: Fine, I'll change you back. Someone (you know who you are) threatened to stalk me if I didn't change you back.**

***changes Tadashi into Normal Tadashi***

**Tadashi: YESH! My beautiful everything is back! *kisses himself***

**Me: Okay! That's disgusting! Stop it!**

**Tadashi: You mean this? *kisses himself again***

**Me: YES!**

**Tadashi: Yes? I continue? *kisses himself yet again***

**Me: Fine! Since you like kissing yourself, I'll turn you into a mirror next!**

**Tadashi: NO!**

**Me: Thought so.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-one: How it goes**

Hiro didn't want to go back to school. He didn't want to. He had to face stupid questions, and he'd rather not answer them.

He just wanted to stay home, watching anime, taking care of the twins, practicing target shooting whenever Gogo's gone...

It had been a month since... the party incident.

Everyone still worked on trying to figure out who the assassin was. There aren't any traces left of the assassin, and the sniper bullets they snagged from Hiro's arm were useless.

They came from a Savage 110 BA, and you can guess how many people owned one, and that's just counting the registered ones...

Speaking of which... Hiro still haven't registered his gun. Man, he totally had to come up with another name. Ronin Toshida is a police officer alias. He had to come up with something different.

Hiro sighed. He's going to have to worry about that after classes. But still, he had to come up with a new name.

He tapped the side of his leg anxiously, as he made sure he didn't leave any of his school things behind. He packed his notebooks, and a couple of his books he brought home. His teachers were worried that he wouldn't be able to catch up, but Hiro assured them that he'd be perfectly fine.

Now, onto name thinking...

Ichirou? Wait. No. That's a horrible name. Hmm... Kazuhiko? Nah. Do I even look like a prince? Hiro thought.

What about Rokuro? There, it seems better. Now, backstory... His name is Rokuro, the youngest son of the family... Hmm, good.

Rokuro... What about an 'n' surname? Nobuyuki? Nori? I guess Y could work too... Yoshiaki! There, he was Rokuro Yoshiaki, youngest son of the family, twenty-one, and a... Oh shit, what the hell is his profession?

"I'm a security guard... in Krei Tech..." Hiro muttered. That could work, but argh... Wait! He's registering the gun for his father, Tetsuo, who loves to snipe during holidays.

Or... He can just NOT register. Who'll know anyway?

"Hiro? Are you done? You're going to be late!" Gogo called.

"Yeah, almost!" He yelled back. He went over to his cabinet, and took out the gun, silently debating if he'll bring it to school.

"Screw it." He muttered, putting it into his bag. He also packed a couple of magazines, plus his neurotransmitter. He also decided to bring his secret watch.

Secret?

Well, that watch was his new version of the super suit, something he worked on while he was immobilized in the house. He was thinking of making a few more for the others, but he can only do so much in a month.

That watch, when pressed, coats him in the super suit, and he had to figure out the way to make everything portable, and lightweight, plus the fact that metal is hard to compress.

He slapped it on and closed the cabinet, making sure to hide the rest of his ammo. He grabbed Tadashi's hat though and put it on his head.

Today, he was Hiro Hamada, robotics genius, part-time superhero. That's why he wore his normal hoodie-and-cargo-pants attire. He wasn't the other Hiro Hamada, high school student, and part-time father. Today, he had to do his job.

He walked to the crib and kissed his sons' foreheads. "Bye, guys. Wish me luck. Someday, I'll end this, then we can live peacefully."

He heard footsteps and Gogo burst into the room. "Hiro! You're going to be late!"

"Okay," He replied softly. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulders. He gave his sons another kiss on their foreheads.

Gogo stopped him though. "Hiro, I just want you to be careful, okay? The assassin can strike anytime... And the team's far apart and all that."

"I want to end this." Hiro answered. "I want to end this now."

Gogo looked confused. "What do you mean?"

He sighs. "Once this is over, I'm taking a break. I'm done with the superhero business! I don't want to die yet! I still have children to take care of, and I still have to build my own robotics company!"

She nodded in understanding. "Then I'm coming with you." Gogo pressed her lips to his. "I guess I am tired of this too."

"We can be selfish sometimes, right?" Hiro asked desperately.

"Yeah, we can."

* * *

Koyo and the others were excited to know that Hiro's coming back to school. Robotics class was boring without him. Also, they've been meaning to ask him his real identity. Hiro Hamada isn't just a normal teenager, that's for sure.

Word about Hiro had immediately spread all over the school, after all, everyone had been wondering a lot about him, especially WHY he's part of the investigations. Was he an intern? A junior detective?

"I hope nothing's changed." Jin suddenly spoke. "The last time we saw him, he's extremely gloomy. Gogo says he's been eating less."

"He better not be thin." Patty said worriedly.

"So, who do you think he is?" Mei asked.

The five of them sighed. This was the biggest question. Who? They tried asking Gogo and Cass, but even they were secretive. They won't talk about Hiro. They all had this big secret. And also, why was Krei staying with the Hamadas? What is Hiro's connection to Callaghan? Did he kill somebody before?

"POTATO!"

Koyo immediately jolted into reality. 'Potato' was their code name for: HIRO HAMADA IS BACK! Jin and the others became alert too. People were already coming towards the entrance, probably to ask Hiro about the gun incident.

They immediately made their way to Hiro, who was standing at the door, looking confused. He looked different, since he wore a hoodie and cargo pants, not a blazer and colored jeans.

His cap was still there though.

"Hey," Koyo greeted. "Welcome back."

Hiro nodded silently. "Why's everyone coming here?"

"Weeeeeelllllll..."

Hiro's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, crap! They're going to question me? I need to go!" His eyes scanned for an exit, but there was no way out.

There's the entrance though.

Koyo and the others tried to block Hiro from the other students, so that he can slip out through the door. The moment he grabbed the doorknob, someone gripped his hood.

It was Jake.

"Where do you think you're going, HERO?" He sneered.

Koyo secretly fangirled, because Hero was part of Big Hero 6, but he couldn't help but noticed that Hiro's face went as white as a sheet of paper.

"W-what?" Hiro managed to say.

"Are you deaf? I said, where do you think you're going? You're such a hero wannabe!" Jake replied.

Hiro suddenly grabbed Jake's wrist and pried the fingers off his hood. He pushed Jake into the crowd of stunned students, who made no attempt to catch him.

"You know what, Jake? At least I'm not a pompous prat like you! At least I have the guts to sacrifice myself for the likes of you! At least I can help people out, and save others, instead of sneering at people who act like saints!"

Hiro pushed his way and pointed at Jake. "You think you're God's gift to mankind, don't you? Well, you're not! You're not perfect, and you're not great! You don't help people, and you're possessive, and YOU are a bully, because whatever you do, we nerds always get the best of you! WE ARE BETTER THAN YOU!"

Hiro clenched his fists and glared at Jake. "I'm sick of people like you! I'm sick of people who think they're lords of everything! I'm sick of people who think they have power, just because they're rich! I'm sick of people who do not care if they hurt people! I AM SICK OF ALL OF YOU! AND I AM SICK OF PICKING UP AFTER YOU BULLIES ARE DONE WITH ME!"

Hiro trembled in anger. "I am sick of being hurt, of being mocked. But what makes me more sick? Dying. Dying for people who aren't worth dying for. I'm a wannabe hero? Think again, Jake. You'll find that I'm not who you think I am."

He bumped into the people as he walked away. Jake however, said. "Then who are you? Tell us who you really are."

Hiro turned around and glared. "I am Hiro Hamada, robotics genius. I am many more, but I'd rather keep it a secret. The walls have ears, and if I reveal who I really am, people who are close to me will get hurt."

And he walked to his first class, leaving people look at him in disbelief and wonder.

* * *

**AN: BADASS HIRO! ANNNNNNDDDDD... MAYWEATHER WINS THE MARATHON AND HUGGING CONTEST! LOOK GUYS HE'S GIVING AWAY HUGS.**

**And yay! PIZZA!**

**Homemade pizza... the best...**

**And I still hate Mayweather.**

**JUDGES CHEATED JUST SO THEY CAN HAVE A REMATCH. JUST SO THEY'LL GET MORE MONEY!**

**Tadashi: Okay, calm. BREATHE.**

**Me: NO. I AM ANGRY, DASHI. VERY ANGRY. I AM BEYOND PISSED OFF. **

**Okay, I'm done. Manny threw more punches! Mayweather joined the fugging marathon!**

**And if anyone gets offended, sorry, but it's the truth. THE JUDGES are C.H.E.A.T.E.R.S.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Eh, Manny's still getting paid though. Guess it's fine... NOT.**

**I'll just be a sport here and accept defeat. But there is definitely something fishy going on... I am very suspicious. Review if you think Pacquiao is the rightful winner!**

**AAAAAAANNNNNDDDD I think I'm biased... I AM Filipino after all...**


	32. The assassin's story

**AN: Hello world... Oh God. I'm so bad. I haven't updated in almost two weeks. Well... It was mainly because we had another family outing... AAAAANNNNDDD... I spent most of the time watching anime and playing RPGs so...**

**UGH MY GLASSES ARE SLIPPING OFF!**

**I decided to wear my glasses today. I get by okay without them (most of the time) but I wanted to wear them because I picked up the horr****ible 'pushing-glasses-up-the-nose' habit from this anime I'm watching.**

**And now, I keep on doing it. Three guesses what the anime is. Kinda like SAO.**

**Tadashi: You replaced me... You actually replaced me with that glasses guy...**

**Me: What are you talking about? -_-**

**Tadashi: Is it because I'm not a gamer? I CAN'T HANDLE REJECTION!**

**Me: You sound like someone cheated on you...**

**Tadashi: You have ignored me for too long, author!**

**Me: Yeah...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-two: The assassin's story**

The assassin winced in pain as he sat up to answer the phone. His boss was extremely angry over the course of the past month.

If you're asking what happened, it was the attempted assassination on Krei.

And he failed.

That bastard, Hiroshi, pushed Krei out of the way, and took the bullet for him. He cursed as the bullet hit the soldier.

"Dammit!" He muttered. His position was now revealed. He had to find a way to escape, fast.

Then suddenly, he was hit in the arm. He yelled out in pain and fumbled to see who the hell shot him.

A boy, about seventeen or so, stood. He held a shotgun and his eyes held determination. The assassin knew who this boy was, of course.

This boy is Hiro Hamada.

The assassin had done research on his every target of course. After Krei, Hiro would be the next target. He remembered hearing his boss curse the boy to the depths of hell.

He had asked why his boss hated the boy so much. His boss replied how this boy ruined his career.

His boss was a criminal, of course. He'd been imprisoned for at least a few times. It just so happens that Hiro had gotten him jailed. You can imagine his hatred.

After that, his boss became a businessman. He sold bots for a high prize, of course. A lot of people liked his robotic products, but people still favored Krei Tech.

Then the assassin was hired to spy on Krei at first.

He reported about everything he heard and seen, Krei's deal with Hiro, the income of the Baymaxes, everything.

And then the hardest task was given to him.

* * *

He was ordered to blow up Krei Tech and kill all the employees, interns, and of course, Krei himself.

It was hard. He was a spy, yes, and to spy, he had to be an employee. He was hired, and immediately gained a high position in Krei's office. He was an intelligent man, and Krei had a certain fondness for intelligent people.

And it was hard, because he became quite close to his fellow employees. He was invited to go to lunch, they laughed at jokes, shared stories of their lives at home...

He fit right in, and for the first time, he felt like he was part of this world.

* * *

The reason why he became an assassin, is because he never fit in. He was the odd one out. He was extremely intelligent, and skipped a few grades, and was bullied because he's a nerd. Everyone laughed at him, and called him names when the teacher praises his good work.

No one bothered to get to know him.

He was told to die by his classmates. He wanted to, but when he held the gun to his head... He couldn't pull the trigger. He realized he still wanted to live.

And he realized, how much he wanted to make them pay for all they've done.

So one fateful night, on the senior prom, he hid in the shadows, then obliterated all those who tormented him.

He remembered horrified faces. He remembered the aghast looks of the adults. He remembered running away, gun in his hand.

He killed his bullies that night.

He remembered going home to an empty house, and laughing. He remembered being happy because his tormentors were finally gone.

The subject of the mass murder was all over the news. He remembered watching it and feeling satisfied.

He cherished the taste of revenge so dearly. He also cherished the feel of the gun in his hands... He felt great. He had power, the power to end lives. He was so consumed by his anger, he felt cold inside.

His parents came home that night, expecting their son to run up to them and greet them, but the last thing they saw was the barrel of the gun that ended their lives.

He killed his parents in cold blood, packed his things, and ran away.

He remembered the cold. He remembered meeting the gang for the first time.

He was just a boy that time, a ten year-old, yet he's killed far more than Jack the Ripper. He killed innocents for money, just so he'd be able to eat. No one questioned who he is.

Police searched high and low for the criminal who killed twenty-three students, and for the criminal who killed a family.

No one suspected the boy to be the killer. They deduced that the boy had been kidnapped and killed.

He murdered children sometimes, when they wander in the wrong direction. He'd ask for food, and he remembered being dressed in rags, and the kids would laugh at him. He took out a knife and murdered them.

He was the mysterious assassin at the age of ten.

Finally, he went to an alley, where a gang of criminals reside. They took a look at him and sneered at him.

"Well, haven't you gone to the wrong place, my boy?" A large man jeered.

He glares back. Some of them flinched. His eyes held rage, insanity and darkness. He looked feral and merciless, like a wolf, impatiently waiting for its prey to come to its trap.

"Maybe." He replies. "So sorry, I must be going now."

But the man had other ideas and charged at him. He wasn't fazed. He'd faced bullies, and we all know he's murdered lots. He calmly took out he gun and shot the man in the head.

The rest of the gang stared at him in disbelief, and began whispering among themselves.

"Who wants to go next?" He says calmly, still grasping his gun, which was still pointed where the man once stood.

"Y-you killed our leader." Another man said. "You're just a boy!"

He sighs impatiently. "So? I've killed far more important men than him." That was true. He stole money and killed others, yes? He killed businessmen, important ones and heard the news mention the names.

"Who are you?!" The man demands.

"Nobody." He says. "Just a boy."

The men whispered among themselves. Finally, the man said, "You killed our leader. It's a bit of a shock for us, but we're quite thankful. We're looking for ways to eliminate him for a while now."

"Seriously?"

The man nodded. "Katsuya was a proud and stupid man. He recklessly makes us fight in gang wars and got a lot of us killed. 'Course, if we kill him, it'll be seen as treason in the other gangs, and we have quite a reputation to hold."

After that incident, he was asked to join the gang, Laughing Death. The older men were more than happy to accept him into their ranks. He was given the title of Black Soul. He was the ruthless assassin of the gang, who kills without mercy.

He grew up as an angry man. He was vengeful, and he found pleasure in the desire to kill. He left the gang when he turned twenty, and began to publicize his alias.

Black Soul was hired by many to kill their own enemies, since they're too much of a coward to do it themselves.

Now, he was given the mission to bomb Krei Tech. His boss promised to pay him high, although he suspected his boss was trying to get him killed in the bombing, just so he could keep his money.

The assassin kept in mind to kill him after this is over.

* * *

Like I said he found it hard to kill his fellow employees, so on the day he was to bomb Krei Tech, he made sure he was going to die.

He couldn't live with the blood of his friends staining his hands.

But then, his boss saved him. He didn't express his gratitude. He was burned badly, and his boss had his injuries treated, but that means he gets low pay. Then he wasn't paid at all since he failed to kill Krei.

Then he was told to kill Krei again. Then Hiro Hamada was next.

The assassin gazed at Hiro Hamada, and recognized the look in his eyes. Frankly, before the assassin turned cold from killing people, that's what his eyes looked like. Hurt, ignited with anger, sparked with determination and the desire for revenge.

The assassin found himself at crossroads. Hiro was a good boy, from what he observed back in his days in Krei Tech. He couldn't raise his spare pistol to shoot.

Hiro cocked the gun and shot him again, and this time, he falls to the ground. He ran away, in desperation to save his damned life. Not yet.

He turned and shot Hiro.

* * *

The hardest part of being an assassin: No strings attached.

Assassins are spies. They have to get close to their target, but doing so was dangerous, not because they might be found out, but because they might get attached.

Assassins are not killing machines. Somewhere inside, a spark of decency still burned. They still have morals, feelings, just like every other human.

Getting attached was hard because you will find it hard to pull the trigger.

He always thought that assassins who get attached are softies, but now he knew. He liked this boy because he was just like him. Hiro is a boy with demons inside him as well. This boy, no, this man, is a vengeful person.

He heard from a reliable source that Hiro almost killed Callaghan in cold blood. Hiro had the capability to kill, and somehow, that made him feel guilty.

He can't let Hiro be like this. He had to stop Hiro from taking a life. So he turned and shot him again, to incapacitate him. Then his van arrived and he escaped.

Deep inside, he knew he felt regret for all the people he killed. He felt angry at himself for allowing himself to turn into the hateful man that he is now.

His boss was again annoyed that he didn't complete the task, but nevertheless treated his wounds. Next time, when he heals, he'd try again.

His hand hovered over the phone, then sighed. He picked it up. "Hello, Black Soul speaking."

He recognized the deep voice of his boss. "I have a job for you."

* * *

**AN: On that happy note, the chapter ends. Is anyone excited for the reveal? I'll let you guys guess who the assassin is.**

**Clue: read the chapter again.**

**Well, that poor guy. He had such a bad life, almost similar to Hiro's. At least we know he had morals...**

**Next chappie will be very intense...**

**Also, there are about three chapters left in this story...**

**Aww...**

**Tadashi: After that you'll leave me! Because you're planning on writing another story in a different category!**

**Me: Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll completely leave this series. I'll still come back!**

**Tadashi: Okay... If you say so...**

**PEACE OUT!**


	33. The kidnapping

**AN: I AM BACK! I'VE MISSED YOU!**

**Tadashi: Jeez, you sound like you've been away for weeks...**

**Me: Oh hush.**

**Tadashi: It is true though...**

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been playing too much Avabel Online, and my dad just came home a few days ago. **

**My dad's been to the anime country and I've been pestering him to cook me udon and Japanese curry (oh gosh, THAT was good) and he also brought home some pineapple pie.**

**Yes, pineapple.**

**Anyway, if any of you played Avabel, you can imagine why I am so addicted to it. BTW, if you also play, please review your username so I can add you.**

**My name's Kuroe, and I'm from the guild Freak Out, and I'm level 37 and a wonderer, and I always log in to Revere ch2. **

**Now, I shall add you.**

**Tadashi: Of all the usernames, why Kuroe?**

**Me: I wanted to name myself Kirito or Shiroe, but that's too mainstream. I took Shiroe's nickname instead.**

**Tadashi: Ohhh... Are there any players named after me?**

**Me: Nope. There's someone called Hiro though...**

**Tadashi: WHY**

**Me: Oh hush, Dashi. Hiro's more awesome.**

**Tadashi: NO I AM FABULOUS, I AM SASSY, I AM FANTASTIC, I AM FANTABULOUS PEOPLE NAME YOU'RE AVABEL CHARACTER AFTER ME I AM SIMPLY TOO HOT TO BE IGNORED LIKE THIS**

**Me: *mutes Dashi***

**And I wrote this a couple of days BEFORE I got sick with the flu and the stomach bug...**

**Now that's done, here's the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-three: The kidnapping**

The assassin groaned in frustration. Oh God, curse his damned childhood. He never really wanted to be an assassin when he grew up.

And now, he had to be more than just an assassin.

His boss, damn him to hell, had given him the worst task, kidnapping. He had to kidnap two little kids, namely, Kyoshi and Miko.

He heard about them through Krei. Apparently, the twins are Hiro's kids with a woman called Gogo. He met her when she presented her bike to Krei and had it patented.

And now, to utterly break Hiro, he had to kidnap his sons.

Of course, this was done involuntarily. He never wanted to harm Hiro and his family, but his boss promised to sell him out sort, if he ever disobeys the orders. And of course, no one wants to stay in jail forever.

Friendship vs. jail... He had to make a really selfish choice here. And it was hard.

Now, back to current task.

He had to kidnap two babies, who might cry, AAANNNDDD he has to do it in the middle of the day too, when Hiro is at school, and Gogo is helping out Cass and Krei manage the cafe.

The twins would be asleep, since they're babies, and babies love to sleep...

Sneaking in wouldn't be a problem. However, sneaking out is a different question.

After all, he has to bring them in alive. And while he may have murdered children of people he didn't know, Hiro's kids are another matter. He has a certain fondness for Hiro, since the boy had been kind to someone like him...

He shook his head. Remember, no strings attached.

He creeped quietly towards the Cafe, careful not to attract attention. He successfully crossed the street and successfully reached the building. He immediately and silently slipped at the back of the house, where he found a window.

Score.

Using his amazing assassin skills, he was able to climb up, then assuring himself no one was there, he went in. He winced at the thud his feet make. However, with the dinner rush downstairs, it was nothing. He creeped towards the crib and...

He stops when he sees their face.

The two slept silently, cuddled up to each other. He noted how the two had similarities to Hiro. They both seemed to inherit Hiro's untamed hair, but they looked more like Gogo rather than Hiro, although, when you stare long enough, they looked like an eerie mix of Gogo and Hiro.

He faltered. He couldn't do it. They're just kids. But there's jail...

He scoops them both and he grabs the duffel bag he had with him. The two were still fast asleep. He carefully climbs down, so as not two wake up the twins.

As he walks away, he hears the scream of a mother, realizing her children are gone.

* * *

Hiro received the call in the middle of lunch.

School was going okay now. Less people questioned him, Jake stayed out of his way... It was pretty good. It has been a couple of weeks now.

Today, he was going down to his friends' table at lunch when his phone rang. He scrambled to get it out of his baggy pants, and he dumped his bag on the table. His friends were laughing at some stupid joke Koyo said.

"Hello?" Hiro said.

He was met with sniffling. Why is Gogo crying? Did something bad happen?

"Gogo, why are you crying?" He asked.

Her voice broke. "They're gone! He took them!"

"Who's gone? Who took them?" He asked frantically.

"Kyoshi and Miko! The assassin took them!" Gogo screams.

Hiro stopped. The assassin... The man who ruined his life... He had taken his sons. Now he knew for sure that he was the target. It was never Krei.

"Calm down." Hiro tried to keep his voice steady. "I'm coming to get them."

He pressed the button and clenched his fists. Why? Why him? What did he do wrong? What did he do to make life hate him so much?

"Hiro? Are you okay?" Jin asks.

Hiro shook his head. "How could I? After all, the assassin just did what I exactly fear."

Koyo stares. "The assassin? You mean the guy you shot?"

At that note, everyone ceased their conversations. They all looked at someone who just arrived.

Was that Mr. Dane? What was he holding?

* * *

Koyo looks in disbelief as Mr. Dane approached, holding crying babies. He was yelling at someone at the phone, then seeing everyone looking at him, he promptly stopped.

"Um, Mr. Dane? Who are those?" Jake asked.

He adjusted his grip on the babies, who seem to be crying twins. They look kind of familiar, like he'd seen their faces before...

"Oh, these are my nephews. My brother left them in my custody, he had something very important to do. Of course, I myself can't ignore my teaching!" He proclaimed. "I just need to get some hot water so that I could prepare them their food..."

Koyo notices that Hiro rummaged his bag for something, and seemingly, finding it, pulls it out and hides it in his jacket. Koyo thought he saw a flash.

Hiro walks forward and ignores everyone's stares as he stepped behind Mr. Dane, and pointed whatever he's holding at Mr. Dane's head.

Koyo gasped. Hiro was pointing a gun at their teacher!

"Hiro, what are you doing?!" Jin yelled.

Hiro ignored him and opens his mouth to say, "Are you the assassin?"

Koyo gaped. There's no way Mr. Dane could be the assassin! Is Hiro shot in the head accidentally? What was he thinking?

"Excellent question, Hiro Hamada. Not quite. But I do know him."

Everyone gasped. Hiro kept a tight grip on his gun. "Release the babies. Now."

"Or what? You'll shoot me in the head? Last I checked, you're not a criminal anymore." Mr. Dane chuckled.

"I can shoot you in the head, if I wanted too. You know I'm capable of killing you. Release them." Hiro said calmly.

Mr. Dane shrugs and puts down the twins on the floor. Hiro signals to Jin, who gets the meaning, and immediately takes the babies to the other students.

Koyo wondered how Hiro knew Mr. Dane was a villain.

"Now answer me. Who's your boss? Who the hell wants me dead?!" Hiro shouted.

"Oh, but you know him, Hiro! He's a man who a hated you for destroying his life! Now he's out to destroy yours!" Mr, Dane cackled.

"Stop stalling!" Hiro yelled angrily. "Who is he? Who wants to kill me? Hell, who's the assassin?!"

Mr. Dane laughed like a madman. "You know the assassin too! You were very close! Hahaha! I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet! I guess you weren't as smart as they say!"

Hiro looked downright murderous. "Don't you dare insult my intelligence!"

But Mr. Dane wasn't done. "I guess college doesn't really prove you're so smart, right Hamada? After all, your microbots were the cause of your brother's death! No wait, it was your beloved professor, Callaghan!"

"Shut up!"

"And isn't it you almost murdered Callaghan? What was it you did again? Oh right! You removed Baymax's healthcare chip, and ordered him to destroy Callaghan! Ooh, and genius that one too! Creating a superhero team? You can't even fight your own invention!"

Koyo's head swam. Hiro created a superhero team? What?

"We defeated the microbots!" Hiro yelled. "And telling Baymax to destroy Callaghan was a mistake!"

"What about the boys? Aren't they your mistakes too?"

Hiro went silent for a few minutes, then spoke. "They're not my mistakes. They never were!"

Mr. Dane howled with laughter. "Oh? Then why do you keep them hidden? Why do you try to hide the fact that you are a FATHER?"

*cue the dramatic gasp*

Hiro broke. "BECAUSE PEOPLE THINK IT'S WRONG! I AM 17, AND I GOT A FUCKING GIRL PREGNANT, WHO IS FUCKING 4 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!"

Everyone was silent. Who knew Hiro had so many dark secrets? Inventing a superhero team? Creating microbots? Freaking college? Murder? Father? Who is Hiro Hamada?"

Mr. Dane clapped. "So you finally said it out loud, didn't you? Now everyone knows who you truly are, Hiro. That's what my boss wanted. For you to be blamed! Because of you, many people died! Many buildings destroyed! You wreck everything you touch, Hiro Hamada! You destroy lives, instead of saving them! You failed, Hiro! You failed! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FAILURE, PRETENDING TO BE A HERO!"

"SHUT UP!" Hiro screamed, and he looks like he was about to pull the trigger, when different shot was heard. It came from a different person.

Mr. Dane looks in disbelief, and falls to the ground. Hiro looks back and his eyes widen.

A man stood, holding a gun. "I'm afraid I can't let you kill him, Mr. Hamada. You are too much like me, but you can't become like me." He falls to the ground. "It was me all along! I'm the assassin!"

Hiro looked horrified and he utters the accusation. "Why did you do this, Jonathan?"

* * *

**AN: THE BIG REVEAL! Sadly, no one got the assassin's name right... Now... Onto a different matter...**

**Someone is copying my story and posting it in Wattpad. It's written in Spanish. When the time comes, I'm gonna need you guys to back me up, and prove my story is the original.**

**The name of the story in Wattpad is El Pequeno Milagro, translated as Little Miracles. I need you guys to help me!**

**Please guys, I need to take down this author! What she's doing is offensive to me!**

**And BTW, she's using CookYllen's drawing too, which she probably got from Phinbellafan2298.**

**Guys, please help me take down this (calls her every unholy name that shouldn't be uttered) and prove my story is original.**

**She copied my story, Mistakes.**

**#COPYRIGHTEXISTS**


	34. Finality

**AN: Hi guys... *peeks through fingers* Oh? No tomatoes then? Oh well, guess I'll be on my-**

**SPLAT!**

**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DASHI?**

**Tadashi Big-booty: Oh, I don't know... You left us for three months! THREE! This is simply unacceptable! AND WHY THE HECK DID YOU WRITE BIG-BOOTY?**

**Me: *whistles innocently* **

**Tadashi Big-booty: ARGH! DELETE THAT STUPID NICKNAME RIGHT NOW!**

**Me: NOPE!**

**Tadashi Big-booty: That's it! Now you've provoked the anger of Tadashi Hamada!**

**Me: Ooh. Scary... -_-**

**Tadashi: RAWR! *attacks the author with virtual wrenches and a not-so-violent Baymax***

**Me: Yep. This does not hurt me at all...**

**Anyway, GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE DASHI YOU'RE RUINING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOW YOU WILL INCUR THE WRATH OF THE AUTHOR! I SHALL TURN YOU INTO... A BUNNY!**

***Dashi turns into a bunny***

**Ahh, sorry guys for not updating! School is at fault here... And games... And Fairy Tail...**

**But here's the chappie now...**

**AHH I MUST ATONE FOR MY SINS! JELLAL! LEMME JOIN YOUR GUILD I HAVE DONE SUCH A HORRIBLE CRIME AND I WANT TO ATONE FOR IT! Also... I wanna tease you so you'll ask Erza out...**

**Tadashi: Like he'd want your insanity...**

**Me: GASP! HOW CAN A BUNNY LIKE YOU TALK?**

**Tadashi: I'm awesome. That's how. *sparkles everywhere***

**Me: I think all logic's been thrown down the drain now...**

**HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-four: Finality**

Hiro stopped. And stared. Jonathan. His friend... The very person he wanted to avenge... Was the assassin himself?

Tears spilled from his eyes and he clenched his fists. "How could you?! I thought you were my friend!"

Jonathan glared at the ground. His hands went through his hair and he tugged at it. "I'm sorry! I can't... I can't stop! It's my job to exterminate you!"

Hiro glared at him, his eyes red. "How can you say that? Killing people is a job now? You bastard! How can you actually say that?"

Jonathan looked up to Hiro, trembling. "I never wanted to be an assassin! When I met you, I couldn't even bring my hand up to kill you!"

The younger boy looked him in the eye. "But you can kill other people in cold blood? Why is that? You can't kill me, a fellow criminal, but you can kill innocents? Why?" Hiro stooped down and grabbed Jonathan's shirt. "WHY? TELL ME!"

"You're too much like me..."

Hiro looked like he was shot and he lets go of Jonathan. "What?"

The older man sobbed. "You're too much like me!" He looked at Hiro with red eyes. "I can't! I can't kill you! I had to save you! I had to, because I couldn't even save myself! That's why I blew up Krei Tech, so I'll die! So that Yama can't kill you!"

"Yama?" Hiro stopped. "It was him?"

"Yes." The assassin grabbed Hiro's shoulders. "Please forgive me! I didn't want to cause you harm!"

"Why should I forgive you?!" Hiro pushed the man away from him. "You killed Hiroshi! You killed hundreds of people! You hurt Krei! You kidnapped my children! Tell me, why should I forgive you?"

Jonathan clenched his fists and stared hard at the ground. "You're right, you shouldn't forgive me. I'm sorry I asked you." He suddenly grabbed the gun he threw on the floor and put it on his head. "I shouldn't have bothered you. Goodbye, Hiro."

And he pulled the trigger.

Someone screamed. Others cried. Others stayed silent.

"JONATHAN!" Hiro screamed. "You coward... How dare you escape your punishment?!"

* * *

By the time the rest of Big Hero 6 got to the school of Hiro, they were too late. Gregory Dane, and Jonathan Sawyer were both dead. One was murder, the other, suicide.

Gogo stared at Hiro, who was sobbing. His shoulders shook as he screamed, "JONATHAN! You coward... How dare you escape your punishment?!"

And Gogo realized... Jonathan. He was Krei's secretary. He was a cheerful man, friendly and polite. He would smile at them when they would introduce a new product to Krei Tech. But now... Could he be the one they were after all along?

She knelt beside Hiro and touched his shoulders. To her surprise, he lunged and hugged her. He cried onto her shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay." She tried to soothe him.

"I-I couldn't forgive him." He mumbled. "He's caused so much pain... And because of that, he killed himself." He stared at her. "It's my fault he's dead!"

Gogo grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed back, desperately. He clung onto her and she wrapped her arms around him. She felt angry that he blamed himself. It was Jonathan's fault. It was never Hiro's.

"Hiro, you are not at fault. Jonathan chose to kill himself. That wasn't your choice."

Hiro looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Still... He couldn't kill me. He was willing to kill anyone but me. He told me that I was too much like him."

"That's not true." Gogo replied. "He is a cold-blooded murderer. You are a hero. He takes lives, but you save them instead. How can he say you're like him? He's lying."

"No, he tells the truth." Hiro sat and stared at the floor yet again. "Both of us... We have horrible pasts. I think, deep inside, he was like me." His hair covered his eyes as he bowed his head. "I think he's broken. Torn between what's good and wrong. I mean, I myself was about to kill Dane. But I didn't, because he himself shot the man dead. He told me he couldn't let me become exactly like him."

Hiro faced her. "Gogo, deep inside, I'm not really a hero. I... I am someone who pretends to be. I think deep down, I was meant to kill. Look." Hiro showed her his gun. She gasped. "This is mine. I bought it, because I wanted to kill the man who took almost my whole life. I wanted to kill the man who hurt my family."

He punched the floor. "I'm so weak, and pathetic. I couldn't even save my own sons. They almost died today, because of me."

Gogo felt herself tick. How dare he! How dare that little midget (who'd gotten taller that her) blame himself? Can he not see, that she never blamed him? That he wasn't an murderer? How can he accuse himself, when he hadn't even lifted his gun and shot someone?

Gogo glared at him. "Don't be such a goddamn martyr, Hiro!" She took fistfuls of his shirt. "You never meant for this to happen! You're not to blame! It's not your fault someone wanted to go ahead and kill you!"

Hiro smiles and chuckles without humor. "Had I known this would happen, I never would've gone out that night. Don't you see, Gogo? The past is calling for me."

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?!"

Hiro stood up. "It means, it IS my fault this is happening. I made the man who hired Jonathan, want to kill me. Although, I didn't expect him to be so petty, that he'd hold a grudge for about two years." He chuckled. "What a dickhead."

"Aye, lad. I myself am surprised. I didn't expect you to stay sane at this rate."

Gogo stopped when she heard that voice... Who was it?

Hiro laughed. "Oh, you are sorely mistaken. As you can see, I already am insane. I didn't think you'd have the guts to face me again. I beat you once, I can beat you again."

He shoved his hands in his pockets then turned.

"Hello, Yama."

* * *

**AN: I dunno... This chapter is... Too emotional and too dark... Anyway, I don't plan to keep you waiting for the LASTEST CHAPPIE!**

**Which I'll post next week.**

**Anyway, the problem with the Spanish girl's been resolved now. Also, WHY THE HECK IS THE FORMER CHAPTER LABLED THIRTY-TWO?**

**Anways, I'm done. PEESH OUTSCH**


	35. It ends tonight

**AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING! School killed me... Again. Ahhhhhhh I don't wanna study...**

**But if I didn't study... I'd end up stupid...**

**Whatever.**

**Okay, for the guy who reviewed that he/she wanted robots in the story... Sorry, but that's not gonna happen. This story shows a pretty mature Hiro.**

**Plus, too many people would die if that happened...**

**Also, for that kid who called me little shit... Remember when you had a life and didn't bitch about mine?**

**I have my own writing style, thank you very much. Also, people like it, so something must be wrong with your head.**

**GET YOURSELF CHECKED AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORY.**

**Seriously, don't like it, don't read it.**

**Huh, now that's out, so I'll be updating when I'm supposed to be doing math but...**

**Tadashi: You gonna be gone for long?**

**Me: Yep. Gotta focus on studies.**

**Tadashi: Good... GRADUATE AND MAKE A BAYMAX**

**Me: OMIGOD DASHI SHUT UP I WANT TO BE A TEACHE**

**And that's out...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-five: It ends tonight**

Yama was surrounded by his henchmen. They were all grinning maliciously at Hiro, flicking their knives and weapons as well.

Gogo stood in front of Hiro. "You won't hurt him."

Yama gestured to a man, who pointed his gun at Jin and the twins. "Step away, if you value the life of your sons."

Gogo gritted her teeth. "Why you-"

"Gogo," Hiro interrupted. "Don't. Please."

She reluctantly stepped away from him. Hiro smiled a reassuring smile, at least, that's what he hoped it looked. It probably looked more like a grimace.

Yama chuckled. "Ah, now that that's settled..." He grins evilly. "If you agree to my terms, I'll spare your sons and your friends. Is it a deal?"

Hiro sighed in defeat. There was nothing he could do about it. He can't lose his sons. "Yeah, it's a deal."

Wasabi stared in disbelief. "Hiro, you can't! What if he asks you to do something bad? Think of the consequences!"

Hiro bowed his head and glared at the floor. "You don't understand, Wasabi. If you were me, you'd do the same." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "There is no way I'd sacrifice my family for a selfish bastard like Yama."

Yama pretended to look hurt. "You wound me Hiro."

"I don't give a fuck, Yama."

The older man chuckled. "Whatever." He clasped his hands together. "Now let's get down to business."

"Fine." Hiro sighed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Krei Tech Industries." Yama declared. "It was the only thing standing in the way of MY business!"

"I can't give you that, I don't own Krei Tech." Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, but aren't you Krei's heir?" Yama said slyly. "I can get rid of him, right here, right now. Then the industry goes to you, and you can hand it over."

He snapped his fingers. "Bring Alistair out!"

Hiro's eyes widened as Yama's henchmen dragged out Krei. His hair was matted with blood, and his face was unrecognizable because of the countless bruises, and on top of that, he was half-dead.

"What did you do to him, you bastard?!" Hiro yelled. "Leave him out of this!"

Krei... Can't die. For the sake of Cass, he can't die. Besides, Hiro lost too many people already... His parents, Tadashi, Jonathan, Hiroshi... They were all gone. He couldn't afford to lose anyone anymore.

Why did the world hate him so much?

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Yama smiled coyly. "But... You can speak out in behalf of him. Give me Krei Tech Industries, and I will spare him as well!"

If there was one thing Hiro hated more than peanuts, it was crossroads. He can't sacrifice Krei, but he can't give the business either. The robotics industry and market will be ruined. Yama wouldn't sell robots for helping, but for bot fighting... and destruction. That can't happen.

"You want to know why I want Krei's business?" He didn't give Hiro the chance to answer. "My business has been trying to get the military to patent my battle robots. With me getting Krei Tech, an industry with revolutionary tech, I will succeed!"

Hiro was startled when Koyo spoke. "Battle robots? You mean... YOU own Vile Industries?"

Yama grinned. "Oh yes. You are intelligent, young man. I own Vile Industries, the producer of great battle bots!"

Hiro's sweat dropped. If Yama got the military to patent the robots, the people would be in an uproar. For one, a lot of people will lose their jobs in the military. And two, there will be a rallying of bot fighters. Why is it that the government can use battle bots and we can't? It would be a question that will raise many doubts to the people.

Truly, Yama is a twisted, heartless bastard.

"Alright," Hiro said with a glare. "Hand Krei and my sons over, and I'll give you the industries." He was already formulating a plan. He hoped he can distract Yama and his cronies, long enough for him to execute the plan...

Yama chuckled (it sounded like he was gargling milk, but oh yeah, ignore that) again. "Oh but you see, I don't need Krei Tech THAT much, but I understand that your family mean so much to you." He drew a gun and brandished it around. "I can easily kill them, you know."

No shit Sherlock! Hiro wanted to scream.

He calmed himself and took a breath. "I perfectly know that, Yama. I'm not dumb."

"Don't be sarcastic with me, boy."

Hiro started to become more nervous. If he wasn't able to pull this off, he will lose... He didn't want to think about it.

It had to go right. It just had to. If it does... If it does, then he's going to have to kill Yama. He had to, for the sake of vengeance. For the sake of his family.

But it was risky. There are a lot of thing on the line here. There are too many civilians, and if he's not careful, he might pull them into danger.

He just had to make it right, or else, all will be lost.

"Clock's a-ticking, boy," Yama grinned (I swear he's resembling an ox with chicken pox...). "Make the choice, or he goes." He points his gun at Krei's head. "And just so you know, we have your aunt as well."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Hiro yelled, gritting his teeth.

"I told you!" Yama laughs like a madman. "Make the choice and I'll spare them!"

As if you'll keep your word, Hiro thought bitterly.

They were interrupted by a cough, and a groan.

"Look!" Sasha exclaimed, pointing at Krei.

Krei spat out blood and looked at Hiro. "Save... Cass..."

"So, you're still alive." Yama growled. "No matter. Hiro, make the choice NOW, or I'll shoot him."

"C-choice?" Krei croaked.

"He's making Hiro give up your industries to him." Fred replies for Hiro. Yama shoots him a warning look, and he immediately shut up.

"D-d-don't do that!" Krei yelled with difficulty. He gasped for breath.

"But you'll die if I don't do it!" Hiro said desperately. He can't die... He just can't... "I can't sacrifice you for this!"

"I'd rather die than watch my business crumble to pieces!" Krei took a sharp breath. "I can't bear to watch everything I've built so hard be destroyed again!"

Hiro watched in horror as Yama kicked Krei in the back, causing the latter to spit out more blood. "What about Aunt Cass?" Hiro said frantically, grasping at desperate straws. "You were going to get married, remember? You can't die!"

"If it-" Krei coughed. "If it's f-for the better, I'd gladly," He coughed up more blood. "-die."

"Well, you heard the man." Yama laughed. "He wants to die? I'll gladly grant his wish."

Before anyone could say anything, Yama raised his gun, and gladly, sickeningly, drove the bullet hard, in Krei's skull. And Hiro watched the life, leave his eyes.

Someone screamed. Others cried out. Most were shaking. Who wouldn't quake in fear? They just saw three people die today.

"No..." Hiro whispered. He collapsed and fell on his knees. His hands clutched his hair, sending tendrils of pain onto his scalp. It was nothing, compared to the pain now... the pain of failure. He failed again.

There are just so many he couldn't save... What kind of hero was he?!

"NO! ALISTAIR!" Hiro lifted up his head to see his aunt running to Krei's side. She was crying and cradling Krei's head. Her sobs broke the deafening, haunting silence.

Yama turned to Hiro. "Now that he's out of the way, what is your answer?"

Hiro stared at the ground. He already failed. He should just say yes...

"Don't give up, Hiro!" Honey Lemon yelled, breaking Hiro's train of thoughts. "Think carefully!"

Hiro's eyes opened wide. He glanced back, to see his team, looking at him with faith, hope. He saw Gogo look at him. She smiles at him. Hiro turned to look at his other friends, all of them, staring in fear... But there was a light. There was Elpis, the spirit of hope. It kindled in the eyes of his friends.

Lastly, he looked at his sons. Both of them were quiet, looking at him with innocent eyes.

Innocence... What a precious thing... And this innocence, will be stripped away.

Strength surged in Hiro's veins. Krei's sacrifice, will not go in vain. He looked around. All these people, they trust him to make the right choice. And he will make it.

"Yes! Think carefully on your choice, boy!"

Now... or never...

"Neither." Hiro replied, then dove for his gun. He twisted, and turned, aimed then pulled the trigger, with a deafening crack.

It hit home.

Yama stared at the blood blossoming at his chest. He tried to say something, but blood poured out of his mouth. He fell to the floor, unmoving. Dead.

His henchmen couldn't help but stare in disbelief, as they watched their boss lay on the floor.

"Now, guy!" Hiro yelled to the rest of Big Hero 6. They swallowed their shock then attacked the rest of the men. They were easily disarmed and knocked out.

After that, Baymax approached Hiro. He fell to the floor in relief. "Are you alright, Hiro?"

"I am a bad person, right?"

Baymax tilted his head to the side. "You are not a bad person Hiro."

"But I killed a man!" Hiro retorted. The reality of his actions hit him like a lightning bolt. "I endangered the lives of my family and friends, and got a lot of people killed!"

"It wasn't your fault."

He was startled. He turned to see Patty, and the rest of his friends. On the corner of his eye, he saw Gogo fawning over their sons, and his other friends comforting each other.

"I don't blame you for anything." Patty said firmly. "Not all battles can be fought cleanly. On the way, some warriors will fall." She stepped over to Hiro and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiro, you're just a human being. In fights like this, someone will really die." He sighed softly, and Patty continued. "At least... You were able to give those whom Yama hurt, the justice that they deserve."

"Thank you..." Hiro whispered. His friends hugged him.

Pretty soon, police started to arrive. They were shocked to see four men, already dead. But mostly, they were shocked to see Hiro, holding a gun.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Chief Gaski demanded.

"It's a long story." Hiro replied.

The police began to arrest the other criminals, then evacuated the students. Worried parents to their children. The res of his team guided a sobbing Cass outside.

"Is it over?" A voice behind him said. Hiro turned around and smiled. For now, he was content on seeing his the rest of his family alive.

"Yes. It's over."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Rain poured on heavily on the streets. It pounded on the hood of Hiro's car, creating a steady rhythm. He drove carefully, so as not to accidentally skid on the road.

"We're here," He announced to his aunt, who got out, carrying an umbrella.

They walked on the muddy terrain, making their way to Alistair's grave. Hiro held his aunt's arm, and helped her walk over to their destination.

Cass bent down and set down the flowers she brought, on the grave. She stays silent for a while, praying.

"We should leave soon, you might catch a cold." Hiro stated, adjusting his grip on the umbrella.

"Let's stay for a few more minutes." Cass replied.

For a few minutes, they stood in silence, staring down at Krei's grave. His grave looked remarkable; a polished slab of granite. Cass wanted his grave to look special.

"I never told him, you know." Cass spoke out, causing Hiro to look at her in surprise. "I never told her that we will have a child."

She lovingly caressed the small bump on her stomach, almost not visible on her shirt. "He would've been ecstatic. He always wanted to have a child, you know. He wanted to be there for him, and give him time, and not always focus on his business. His father was like that before. That's why he was willing to give you the business."

Hiro glared at the ground in guilt. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him... If I had been-"

"Hush," Cass cut him off. "At least he wasn't a bloody coward, you know." She smiled at the grave. "I'm proud of him. I'm proud that he was able to be brave, even if he knew it would be his last."

She suddenly looked at Hiro, when his phone rang. Hiro glanced at his aunt apologetically, then answered his phone.

"Hello?" He greeted he caller.

"Dude, where the heck are you? Your trial is starting, and you're late!" Fred yelled through the phone. Hiro was sure that saliva was already coming off from his phone, due to the loudness of Fred's voice.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, probably." Hiro replied. "Tell them to wait, I'm with Aunt Cass, visiting Krei."

"Oh." Fred didn't yell anymore. "Okay, I'm sure the judge and the others will understand. But seriously though, they're getting quite jittery."

"Tell them to relax, I won't run away." Hiro answered with a chuckle. He hung up and looked at his aunt.

"Trial?" She asked.

"Trial." He confirmed. "I'm sorry, Aunt Cass. But we're gonna have to go now."

Hiro drove his aunt back to their home. He got out for a bit, to see his family off. He had to admit, he was scared that he wouldn't be able to see his family for a long time. He did kill a man. Killing was a crime.

"It will be okay, you know." Gogo interrupted his reveries. Hiro looked at her with regret, longing, and sadness. She decided that these emotions do not fit Hiro.

"Look, you'll get out of this, okay? Just believe." She walked over to him, took his face, and kissed him. The kiss was slow, passionate. Agonizing. Hiro kissed her like he was saying goodbye forever, and she returned it, sending messages of assurance through her lips.

He pulls away and cringed as his phone rang. "I have to go."

"You'll be back, believe it." Gogo glared at him, daring him to say no. He smiles and leans forward, and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, darling. I'll be back."

He immediately pulled back and ran to his car, before Gogo can reprimand him for calling her 'darling.'

* * *

Hiro will not spend his time in jail. He inherited Krei's business, and renamed it as Tadashi Industries.

His school closed down, due to the past events.

His friends there finished their senior year in another school. He didn't join them, and went back to his college.

Koyo passed the entrance exam and got into his dream school, Hiro's amazing college.

Jin, however, got into San Fransokyo University, to take architecture.

Patty left the city to study in a far place.

Sasha decided to go to a culinary school.

Mei followed her brother to the university and studied Fine Arts.

And Cass...

She gave birth to a healthy baby boy, named Michael. The boy inherited Krei's blond hair and blue eyes, and all in all, looked like a carbon copy of Krei.

The identity of Big Hero 6 was revealed to the public.

And the twins... They celebrated their birthday, where Fred gave them a Jurassic Park shirt, and an Avengers beanie.

Vile Industries closed down.

It was finally over, this huge mess that killed hundreds of people. And everyone lived peacefully.

Fin.

* * *

**AN: WHEW IT IS DONE! Well, that's a wrap. Okay... This whole plot was paralleled to the game in iOS, Big Hero 6, where Yama is the CEO of Vile Industries, and is using robots to wreak havoc in the city.**

**Basically, that's where I got my plot.**

**And it would be a while, before I write again, but I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS SERIES OKAY CUZ I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

**Yep, this concludes Back to School.**

**Thank you guys for supporting this story and bearing with my crazy mind! **

**PEACE OUT!**

**Me: Bye Dashi! See you next time!**

**Dashi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **


End file.
